Friendless
by Tare-Bear
Summary: Sequel to Weaponless. Keera Grooves has just survived the Hunger Games and comes home to find her family has fallen to pieces. Her best friend is missing, and on top of it all the Victory Tour comes far too soon accompanied by a few unexpected guests. Strange people ask her for help. Illegal things; smuggling, rebellion... and she doesn't know who to trust.
1. Falling Apart

Chapter 1- "Falling Apart"

* * *

><p>Alone and denied.<p>

Two words, which can sum up my last four months… of loneliness.

Jack's gone. Another family… a high end family that owns one of the biggest factories in District 8 took him in. They're peacekeepers. They'll raise him to be one and they refuse even to let me see him. But… he's fed at the very least, I guess.

Not something I can say for Felicity and Arthur though. I tried to adopt them, like the other family did for Jack, but I was refused. City hall and the mayor denied me the option, even though I have a house big enough for ten people and enough money to feed everyone in town. They say I'm too young and I can't handle taking care of a child.

Plus Aunty Ethel refuses to release them to my care, even if I pay her. She claims to the mayor they are her pride and joy, while I know really she just wants the monthly pay the District must give her, since she is the community home care taker.

I spent weeks running around city hall, arguing with every peacekeeper and making my case to the mayor. And still I don't have anything to hold onto.

Aven and Bud are too old to be adopted. I know it is a lost cause to even try to change that fact.

I hardly get to see any of them, Aunty Ethel has pulled out a restraining order against me, claiming me a potential predator to her children. She just doesn't want the mayor to see how much they would _like_ to live with me.

I manage to catch glimpses of them, flash a smile once or twice, when I'm out walking. Strolling passed their school or the factories they work in.

I feel as if that's all I do now a days. Just wander around the Districts streets, I tell myself I'm just exercising, that I'm just getting fresh air.

But really that huge victor's house kills me. Staring at its walls, its vast emptiness. I have no neighbors, I'm Districts 8's only living victor.

I also know I'm out searching.

Searching for my missing best friend, Caleb.

I heard rumors. That he was finally taken to execution. That one of the peace keepers had whipped him one too many until he bled out. That they sold him to the capitol. That he starved. That he was killed in a prison fight.

So many rumors, so many spine chilling horrors.

Yet there is no way to know. Nobody would ask about him, no one is supposed to _know_ him, let alone care if he has suddenly disappeared.

I go to our factory every day though. I sit up in the attic room for hours, just waiting for him to show up.

Sometimes I'll go at night, when the nightmares get bad. When I just can't get the images of blood and Eric and… around the time I wake up screaming.

I'm falling apart now a day.

Without my family. Without my best friend.

Not seeing Jack kills me. Not being able to even talk to the other kids, is like they have taken away the whole point of my Hunger Game victory.

And Caleb!

I miss him so much it's like a physical ache in my chest. No one is with me now… I don't have any friends. Not truly.

I have those kids that admire me, who like me because of the image the capitol has made me out to be. I have a group of teenagers who talk to me or walk with me sometimes, but I don't see the same playfulness and warmth in their eyes as I had seen in Caleb's.

Adults around town give me respect, everyone knows my name now. Everyone treats me with… kindness and some even suck up to me.

I don't hate it, but it's not… I'm not… they see me how I acted in the game. The girl who was too sweet to kill, the girl smart enough to win and not kill. But I'm not just that simple, they don't want to know me, how I feel… they think they already do know it.

The closest thing I have to a friend now, someone who doesn't have a restraining order against me, is Sirius.

I sit with him in the factory, while he works. I help sometimes, but I'm not supposed to. As a victor I don't need to work, but I take up a special skill. I chose sewing, since I had been in rope making and it's the same basic concept.

Sirius never got a new work partner. They said he already had one, and one was enough. I feel bad about him having to make up for all the work and that's why I started showing up. But I've warmed up to him, he's pretty much the only one who can get me to laugh or smile.

He's so much like Eric, its crazy. Maybe Eric was like him. They both have that kindness in their eyes, but Sirius is more confident, more laid back then his brother had been. We don't talk about Eric though… at all, _ever. _And it is like a heavy weight in the air when we're around each other.

He doesn't understand how much the games still mess with me, how much damned pain it is to have my family ripped away from me. I could tell him… but it's not something I would tell anyone, only Caleb.

I sigh as my thoughts round back to Caleb and shake my head to clear it. God, I miss that boy.

"Keera?" I hear the soft voice from my right. I look up at the kindly old women, with a hunched back, short curly gray hair, and crooked teeth. "How long have you been standing there?" She half scolds, in a motherly way.

I shrug slightly. "All morning, I couldn't sleep. Besides, I like my bread freshly baked."

She clicked her tongue in disapproval, opening the shop door wider. "You need your sleep, child. You're a growing girl."

I grin now, straightening my posture. I was leaning against the wall outside her bakery shop, one foot propped up, my hands in my pockets, and a hood hiding my face. "All the more reason I need my bread."

Mrs. Collins rolls her eyes, holding the door open and motioning her arms forward for me to enter. I gratefully push myself up off the concrete wall, drop back my hood, and saunter into the cramp little bakery.

It's got light blue tiles on the floor and as the small windows pour in the dawn's sunlight, it's a nice little sight, warm and inviting.

The owner scuttles in behind me, walking behind the display and counter, and then disappearing into a back room.

I take a seat on one of the two stools set next to the counter, propping an elbow up and leaning into my hand, watching her bring in the bread and different assorted goods.

She places a fresh piece of toasted sourdough bread in front of me and I pick at it as she goes back to baking.

I sit in here every morning, because I love how warm it is and the mouth watering smell of her food.

I started coming in here when the rain, that was a result of springs coming arrival, had forced me to seek cover one defeated day I had lost yet another attempt to adopt Felicity and Arthur. Mrs. Collins took me in and I stayed here, waiting it out.

She was a kind woman. Though old and abused through her long life she is the kind of women I wished Aunty Ethel to be.

"Have you had any luck getting those children out of that awful home yet?" Mrs. Collins asked, coming back to the front counter and placing herself in front of me, hands on her hips. True concern and care in her voice.

I shake my head, dropping my eyes to my bread. "No. I might drop by City hall again today, to pester him about it. Though I don't think it'll ever come to be. Once I reach eighteen and become a full adult, Felicity and Arthur will be too old to take in."

"Well if it was up to me, I'd hand those kids to you in seconds." She huffs, taking a ratty rag and wandering around to the glass display, scrubbing at it with vigorous care. "That little wretch they are with now, does them no good. If I didn't own my shop, I'd take those little angels in. I hate what they have to go through." She adds.

I frown at the woman, watching as she scrubs away, when there is absolutely nothing to clean on that spotless thing. Her frail curls drop over her matching gray eyes and her cheeks have reddened from the anger the current subject causes her.

"Me too, me too." I mumble, turning away and taking a small bite of bread.

We fall into silence then and as the early morning costumers start arriving I begin to just space out, staring at the wall, thinking about what I'll do next. Though I pretty much know I'll end up going to City hall for another argument over the kids, wander back to the factory and sit with Sirius, then slip away around the time the kids will get out of school to catch a glimpse of them, and then spend the rest of the day sitting in the weapons factory.

I probably won't go home tonight, just stay in the factory… get some sewing done. Then waltz through town, checking down random allies for Caleb on my way and stand outside the shop again, waiting until the sun rises and I'll be let in. _Again._

The routine drives me mad and the lack of any sign of Caleb… the fear that he really is gone forever builds with each passing day.

I keep my eyes open though, always in search of a letter he may have left. In search of him, hiding under his black hood.

How will I ever know?

The frustration of it was getting to me and I decided I had to get up and do something, I toss down money on the counter for Mrs. Collins and get out of the bakery before too many people for comfort start coming along.

Once I'm out in the street I pull my hood on, so no one will pay me any attention or try to ask some stupid question.

I take a brisk walk around the people that have already begun to gather, trying to get to work or school on time.

I'm heading in the opposite direction of the horde, city hall is across town from the factors. The peacekeepers prefer not to live in the smog enveloping that part of town. I'd grown used to it though and now in the victor's part of town it seems too clean.

I pass by a couple peacekeepers walking around a block and they all give me strained smiles. I recognize one as Rankin. He had to drag me out of city hall just a few days ago when I started threatening the mayor physically.

He shoots me a suspicious look and I just merely keep my face averted.

I approach city hall and it's just the same as every time I've seen it. Dark stone and heavily protected. I walk passed the peacekeepers by the door and they glared at me too.

I smile at the woman sitting outside the mayor's office and she immediately gets up stepping in my path. "No- no -no. You will not be seeing the mayor; he is a very busy man Keera."

I shrug, rolling my eyes. This woman was such a fool; it wouldn't take much of a lie to persuade her out of this. "I know. I just came by to drop off a letter." I looked over her stance in front of his office door and then casually turned back around, pacing towards her desk and leaning against the side of it.

Her dark blue eyes glare at me suspiciously for a minute and I flash her an innocent smile, swinging myself like a child, and placing my palms on the ledge of the wooden desk behind me.

There is a moment and then her professionalism over comes her and she nods curtly walking back behind her desk, she pulls out a pen and jots down my name and then holds a hand out for my 'letter'.

I sigh exaggeratedly and my eyes wander to the right. "You know, I think I left it back at my house actually."

She pursued her lips, standing straighter. "Then go get it." She snapped.

I shrug and turn to go, I take only two steps before she's seated and then I whirl around running for the door.

"Miss. Grooves!" She shouts in a stern voice, but I've already opened the door and slipped inside it. I lock it behind me and the sectary hovers behind it.

"I see you've out smarted yet another one of my workers."

I smile slightly, turning to the mayor. He is seated behind his desk, his blunt featured face glaring at me. His eyes a crude icy blue and his hair is a peppery black buzz cut. His hand rubbed subconsciously across the shadow of the beard he had.

"I do what I must." I murmur, approaching him. His eyes narrowed as I took a seat in the chair across his desk.

"Don't we all." He nearly growled.

I nod, my eyes becoming serious. "Don't you think it would just be easier to give me the children, sir?"

"I cannot!" He hissed, his large meaty hand slamming down on his desk. "I have told you over and over, I cannot give you those children."

I watch him cautiously, not truly believing his lie. I know he could give them to me with just one signature, he just refuses to. "Don't take me for a fool." I say, my voice calm but sharp.

His anger rises, and his short temper has been pushed to its limit. He looks ready to get out his whip and beat me, but then he reframes himself forcing a strained smile. He gets to his feet shakily and walks around the desk. "I will tell you one last time, Keera, you will leave out that door and you will not come back. You hear me? There is no chance. Just get out."

He's stopped right in front of me and I grit my teeth, my hands cling to the chair stubbornly and I meet his glare with defiance. "Not until I get my children."

"They are not yours!" He shouts grabbing me by the shoulder, even despite my best efforts; he hauls me up and very disgracefully drags me to the door. It's opened and next thing I know I land very inelegantly across the floor outside, the loud slam of the door echoing around me.

The secretary smirks at me as I sit up, rubbing my shoulder where no doubt his hand will have left a bruise. I sneer at her and hiss, "_Bitch,_" under my breath when I pass.

I flush a deep red once I am met with the crowd of young Peacekeepers standing at the entrance.

"Go well did it, Keera?" One of them mocked.

I sent him a murderous look and he grinned eagerly. "You want to fight, is that?" He taunted. "Oh wait," His eyes flickered about his friends who laughed with him. "You're too _sweet_ to do that. Maybe you'd like to give me a kiss instead. Hmm?" He raised an eyebrow ducking closer to me as I passed, tapping his cheek and I half-heartedly swat him away.

"Go to hell!" I cry, as I skip down the stairs outside of City hall. My embarrassment and yet another defeated rejection was eating at me like a ravenous hunger. My nerves were reaching a breaking point and my throat was tight as I was on the verge of tears.

The first ten times I had been thrown and/or dragged out of that office had been nothing to me, but now after the twentieth… it was getting degrading. Soon I would have nothing left and I already lost everyone I had clung to.

I finally get control of my emotions when I reached Sirius's factory. The other workers don't even give me a glance as I slip over in the stool next to our old rope making station.

He's in the middle of twisting when I drop down near him and he throws me a smile, but his eyes are concentrating on his work.

"How'd it go this time?" He inquired, his voice strained as his fingers moved very quickly. I knew if he didn't finish the amount that was required for the day he would get a whipping, like every other worker, so I didn't mind that he was distracted.

I shrug, slouching forward, picking up three strands and start making some rope for him. "As any other time."

"Hmm…" He hummed, his brows knitting together as he began making the end knot. "That sucks."

"_Yep_." I say, popping my P. Then I watch curiously as he finishes, he folds it nicely placing in the box to his right a blinding smile gracing his lips in triumph.

"First one done." He barks happily moving along and collecting the strands he needs to make another. His eyes though slide over to me in concern, his mouth opens and I can see it is a great effort for him as he tries to determine what exactly he is trying to say. "I-I…" His eyes dropped back down and then he abruptly blurted out. "Do you want help with that?"

I shrug again, and I can feel it again as his fingers glide over mine, grasping his hold on the rope and we begin twisting it together like old times. I can feel the heaviness around us, it's almost suffocating and it makes me want to say drastic things. Things that might just anger him, or make him want to break off this feeble friendship… and I'm not so sure I could handle that.

His hand brushes across mine and each time it does my muscles coil tighter and tighter. I don't know if he feels it too, but his eyes are avoiding mine.

"So… how's your mother?" I murmur, remembering last time I was here she had stopped by and chatted with me. She was such a kind woman, and knowing she had watched me with her son in that death arena killed me as she sat smiling at me politely.

Sirius still refused to make eye contact. "She's okay, everything's okay n-"

His words cut off and his face hardened, but his fingers never once faltered. My stomach settled uneasily as I could just hear the end of that statement. "_Now," _Now that Eric has had his proper funeral just a week ago, now that they had a chance to say goodbye… but not really, he hadn't said it because it wasn't okay. Because Eric was still here with us, like a haunting memory that just wouldn't rest.

His nails ran lightly along my palm and the hair on the back on my neck stood up. Damn it all.

I wanted to stay, yet I couldn't risk it. If I stayed longer I would say something and I would probably never get to come back.

Once the rope was finished a stood up and this time I wouldn't meet his gaze as I mumbled a pathetic excuse. He accepted it readily, like each day, and I turned and left.

It was strange, because usually I would last longer than that. Maybe that too has reached the point where it had begun to grind away my spirit.

I exit the factory and I have a couple hours before the kids are released from school so I wander over to my new house. It's gray and fancy as I approach I stomp up the steps and open the door, swinging it open carelessly to smack against the inside wall.

I don't close it behind myself and I make my way to the bathroom. I get in the shower… that I used to despise because of its foreignness, but now it was a relaxation necessity. I make it scolding hot and I stand there, my eyes closed, for an hour at least, maybe more.

I get out; pull on a long sleeve white shirt and black pants before slipping on boots. They're not the clothes I'm used to and the boots were not built for comfort so I stray down to the kitchen pacing back and forth trying to wear them down.

I'm not hungry and I continue to pace, my thoughts turning slowly. I think about the kids, Sirius, and Caleb. All that I have been doing it seems is just think about them. It tires me, but what else can I do?

The clock on the wall chimes and I jump. Flashes of at least ten faces, covered in blood run through my mind. I see knifes on the counter and another memory, one of Cornelia, blooms in front of my eyes.

I shake it off, rubbing my shoulder, remembering where she had cut me and then I turn towards the door. I leave before anything else can trigger the memories. Though there is always the chance something else will.

I run down the streets until I'm at the school and I wait outside there, leaning against a nearby building.

It is at least another ten minutes until they start clambering out, I spot Aven clutching onto Felicity's hand as she fights her way through the crowd. One kid elbows her in the gut and Felicity had begun to cry when Aven had to tug her away from a pair of younger twins that pulled her hair.

They are finally free of the traffic and Bud shouts to me, he is walking away from my direction and he holds Arthur, straddling his side. He waves and I smile in return.

He walks forward into the crowd and I lose him in seconds; that will be it until tomorrow.

"Keera!" Felicity squeals, letting go of Aven and running to me.

I duck low and hug her tightly, kissing her forehead. "How are you?"

"We're holding out." Aven murmured, and then I glance up and my heart jumps.

"Aven!" I hiss. I let go of Felicity and stand, my face slackening in horror. "What happened?"

She smiles slightly, but then cringes, the bruises on her face causing her pain. It wasn't just the purple splotches spreading across her face that pained her, but her swollen lip and deformed nose must also sting. I step forward and try to envelope her in a hug, but she flinches away and my eyes sweep over her clothes that had poorly attempted to cover her beaten body.

My face darkens. "I'll kill her."

"No!" Aven shouts snatching my wrist. "Please, she'll just want to hit Bud or Felicity or Arthur! She knows we've been seeing you and this is her warning. She's told me that I'm to come and tell you that this will happen to all of us if you continue this." There was a slight whimper in her voice at that last part and my eyes dropped down to Felicity, who clung to my leg.

And now I lose another piece of myself. I can't risk even glimpsing them each day without having them show up beaten half to death each day. I wouldn't be able to bear to see Felicity's pale, almost flawless skin marred in such a way. Her blue eyes shine up at mine and I frown, ducking once more to kiss her forehead.

"Then tell her it won't continue." I mumbled, looking up to Aven and picking Felicity up into my arms. "Tell her I won't come back, so long as she stays her hand." I pass Felicity into Aven arms and her brown eyes are sad.

"You still love us don't you?" She whispered, true fear seeping in her voice. The fight and non regret that had always remained in those depths thinned then and I worried suddenly.

"Of course!" I nearly shout, I gently touch her shoulder and look between the two. "I'll always be watching out for you guys." They nod and I sigh slightly, looking at the now thinning crowd. "You should get going, tell Arthur and Bud I love them too."

"Okay." Aven agrees turning to leave though Felicity had begun to struggle. I watch them until they become too distant to pick out once more. I stand there still though for at least an hour, my mind utter turmoil. It takes at least that long for myself to accept the fact that I could not see them again, not without inflicting _them_ pain.

I turn to leave as soon as that sinks in, my stomach burning with guilt. I was half way down the street when a sudden thought struck me.

_Was this what Caleb constantly felt like?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_I know, I know. It's long! And cut off stupidly, but it was really long! I hope you like it and all it's ANGST. It will get better though, trust me, I just needed to lay out a bottom line of like what has been happening. Hope you guys will review! Pretty please! Thanks for reading. -Taryn(: (sorry for editing mistakes)_


	2. A Surprise Savior

Chapter 2- "A Surprise Savior"

* * *

><p>I always liked the night better then that day time. There were less people, less noise, and the dark was like an infinite cloak around me. I felt efficiently hidden and numb out here in my District wandering the streets.<p>

I made carefully slow steps along the pavement my eyes gliding over everything and down every nook and cranny. He could be out there, hidden, feeling like I did. Feeling the safety of being out at night and being able to see the occasional star showing itself through the polluted air above.

Caleb would defiantly be one to enjoy this feeling.

I drew in a deep breath of the slowly cooling air around me and shivered, plunging my hands into my jackets pocket. I let out the lungful in a puff of warm air visible in front of me.

I continued to stroll down the street I'm on and slowly my eyes stopped searching and instead I found myself trapped in my thoughts.

What if Caleb is really dead? Or just too far beyond my reach?

The thought depressed me, but I felt the very real sensation it could be true. He wouldn't do this to me; he wouldn't abandon me without as much as a note. So the only other reason I could think of for him putting me through this sort of suspense was if he _couldn't _do anything at all. He must be dead or at least in danger of being killed.

I take a turn down another street subconsciously when out of nowhere from the alley to my right a hand grasp me by my upper arm and pulls me into the shadows.

I gasp as my back comes into contact with the cement wall of the building and a black hooded figure hovers near me. Their breath fans over my face and their hands are on either side of my head as they leaned towards me.

My heart skips a beat and I can scarcely breathe for a minute.

_Caleb? _I open my mouth to speak, to just whisper his name when suddenly their hand smacks against my mouth. And they are snarling into my face. "Don't even try to scream, bitch."

My face drains of color and my eyes widen as his hood drops back, revealing Rankin's hazy orange eyes. I would have cried out, but the hand clasped over my jaw nearly suffocates me.

Then two more hooded figures drew closer into my sight, my heart hammers in my chest and I pray they only wish to beat me and only that. The group of Peacekeepers, of whom I recognize the other two from the ones outside of city hall this morning, look at me eagerly.

I sudden lift my hand and grab onto Rankin's wrist, trying to pry it away from my face. I dig my nails into the skin, but he merely laughs at me and his other hand travels downwards until he's placed it across my hip. It sneaks under my shirt and I abandon his wrist and try to keep his other hand away from my body.

But then the other two jump in, both grabbing an arm of their own and pinning them against the wall. I trash in their grasp, but it's useless.

I don't give up though; I was in the Huger Games for fucks sake! I buck against Rankin as his body crashes against mine. His lips nip at my neck and I can feel the other boys, with their free hands, have begun to try to strip away my shirt.

They tear my shirt and fear consumes me for a minute as I feel their hot and heavy hands run along the expanses of my waist up to my chest. I gasp when the boy, the one who had asked me for a kiss early today, begins to pull at my bra.

But then I wake up from my frozen horror and I kick, and trash and whip my face around. Their hands fall away, except Rankin's, and then he lifts the one at my waist and delivers a stinging blow to my face.

I scream into his hand, and he smirks littering kisses along my jaw. I gag as he runs his tongue along my cheek bone and soon tears are running down my face. The other boys move forward again, but suddenly Rankin pulls back and sends them looks of warning; claiming me.

They back off, not without sulking, but they take stance to watch and that was almost worse.

Rankin though doesn't advance instead looks me in the eyes and softly murmurs. "I'll remove my hand, but you have to promise you won't scream." I glare through my tears and I try to kick my feet at him, but his own legs pin mine. "Just accept me, Keera." He whispers, moving his lips to my ears and kissing the skin right beneath it. "…You'll enjoy it."

I shake my head feebly in his tight, crushing grasp and he cackles in my ear. "You're so stubborn."

I hear the two other boys laughing at me and then slowly Rankin peels his hand away from my mouth. I don't question why, but instead gasp in air readying myself to screech loud.

But before I can his lips are on top of mine.

He put force behind it and I try to pull my face away, hitting it against the concrete wall I'm pinned to. His breath is hot and its heat- it's too much. First I'm standing there looking into his disgusting face and the next images of the flower are there, of Cyra and her ripping apart her neck.

His body emanates with heat and it reminds me of the poisons searing burn as it ran through my body, killing me. I scream then as I let the memories flow freely, and he rips his mouth away, slapping a hand back over it.

I'm beyond myself with fear and I gnash my teeth down on Rankin's palm and he hisses, drawing back. But then I glimpse someone outside of the alley and they were coming closer- no, running closer.

Then next thing I know I look to Rankin and he is raising another hand to hit me, when out of nowhere an arrow zips through the air and impales his neck.

I scream as blood splatter across my face and I watch Rankin sway, his mouth open in a silent scream as he collapses at my feet.

The other two Peacekeepers gap at him, but then the hooded figure enters the alley, panting, a bow hanging around his shoulders. They look between me and the person and then take off sprinting in the opposite direction, but the person takes one step forward drawing two knifes from their belt.

They walk passed me with quick, stealth steps and then they throw the knifes, crouching forward. They meet both the fleeing men's back and they fall at the same moment blood spraying across the alley walls and then pooling around their motionless forms.

I begin to hyperventilate and I don't even let myself think, not of what has just happen or before that, not of the hooded figure. Instead I lean into the wall an arm wrapping around my bare stomach and the other clutching my shoulder as I slide down it with exhaustion. I remain still at the base of the wall, watching as the person began walking towards the two Peacekeepers.

They leaned over the bodies, and retrieved the blades wiping them clean with their clothes before replacing them into their belt. And then they stood back up, looking to me and my heart hammered against my chest, filling my ears, and pounding through my head.

They paced towards me slowly and I tried to think of something to say, a thank you; maybe a plea for my life. But they stop just in front of me crouching and then ripping the arrow through Rankin's throat and cleaning it, before stowing it in the quiver on their back.

Then they lifted their face to me and I nearly sobbed.

"Are you okay?" They murmured his voice deep and monotone. He slowly began crawling closer with concern.

I flinched away from the closeness, and smack into the wall behind me. "Get away!" I shout.

He shakes his head quickly, glancing around. "Shh!" He hisses. "We must get out of here, before others see their bodies!"

I looked at Rankin's corpse and I nodded slowly. "Okay." I croak.

He stands and I struggle to stumble to my feet also. My hair falls into my face and I touch my lips lightly, they are swollen and as I look down at myself my shirt has a rip running from my right hip to my upper rib cage. The wind picks up as I step towards the exit of the alley and I shiver.

The boy, who I had yet to glimpse a look at, led me. Blatantly refusing to look at me or touch me as I followed him through the streets blindly, shivering and covered in blood.

It wasn't until I was standing right in front of the factory, mine and Caleb's factory, did I let the thoughts that this could possibly be Caleb in.

He'd saved me! Of course it is something my Caleb would do. I could slightly recognize the voice… but maybe it was the shock, the fear that makes my thoughts thick, obscuring my realization that it was my best friend.

I climb the latter to the building and as I follow him into the attic, he slams the door from the stairs behind us, locking it.

I tense, but then he turns back around taking off the quiver and bow, tossing the knifes aside. He grabbed the black cloak he was wearing by the fasten at his neck and then pulled it off, throwing it on top of the crates to his right.

I stumble backwards onto some crates, shakily sitting down and the air in my lungs swooshes out of me. "Caleb?" I whisper.

The boy with brown hair darkened by the lack of light, save for the moon outside, and hard green eyes looks to me. "No." He snaps, walking over to a crate across me and sitting down. "My names Blake, Caleb's older brother."

My heart sinks at this as I also notice the distinctive features that aren't Caleb's. Caleb has hazel eyes with specks of gold, Caleb is taller than this boy who is thick and muscular, Caleb shoulders aren't so broad, and Caleb's jaw is stronger. They did look alike, but there were certain things I could say were different.

I draw in a shaky breath and then murmur. "I-I didn't know he had a brother."

The boy gave a harsh laugh, his blunt face giving me a look. "Most don't."

"Why are you here?" I ask, wrapping my arms around myself once again.

He notices and there is something in his eyes, like pity or concern, but it's gone in a flash and he clenches his jaw. "I was asked to watch you."

I raise an eyebrow. "By who?"

"Caleb. He begged me to stay here and make sure you stay safe." He pauses as he watches the suddenly light go off in my eyes. "I only accepted because I didn't think it would be that hard, but apparently you seem to think it's _safe_ to wander around at night alone."

I don't even let his tone of voice or words protrude on me though, and the sudden warmth spreading through my chest.

Caleb still cared! Caleb had wanted me safe, he hadn't abandoned me. I sat up straighter leaning towards Blake. "Where is he?" I ask eagerly.

The boy's eyes break contact with mine, looking at the wall. "You care too much for him." He mumbles.

My hands curl together against my stomach clutching my sides, as I lean even closer. "He deserves to be cared about." I press.

Blake's eyes snap back to mine and he sneers. "You don't know what you think you're doing. I told him not to keep you around, the very first time he had written to me about you."

I grit my teeth. "Just tell me that he is safe!"

"No!" The boy shouts standing abruptly, glaring. "No, he is not safe. I am not safe, and I very much doubt you are. He is a prisoner, _Keera._ He will never be safe with the Capitol ruling over us all. None of us will be."

I stare up at him and slowly sit back, watching him in confusion. "You are rebels?" I ask.

I had always known Caleb hated the government, but I had not thought him capable to be an active rebel, trying to take down the Capitol. Besides those were long extinct I had thought, back when District 13 fell. There were whispers of them still about, but few and holding no power, I hadn't believed them true…

"We are just trying to survive." Blake snaps his voice sharp and then he turned his back to her, strutting for the door and snatching his cloak.

I scramble to my feet. "No! Wait, please!" I cry and he pauses, throwing his cloak over his back.

His eyes slide to me over his shoulder and they are pleading. "Stay here until the morning and go home, clean yourself up and move on. Forget Caleb and stop wondering the streets at night."

I stare at him in disbelief my face falling into a despair I had been fighting for months. My trembling hands struggle to hold on to my torso as I take another step forward. I could never let go this, I know that I would not- _could not- _forget Caleb.

"I won't." I whisper watching him open the door.

"You will." The boy replies, slipping out the door and closing it slowly behind himself.

I stand there until a sudden shadow runs along the floor and I shiver, flashes of Rankin face and remembrances of his cruel hands on my hips are flooding my mind and I stumble backwards. A glint from the knife he had tossed cause even more memories to bloom and I see the knifes impaled through Eric's hands, I gag, and then trip over a crate behind me.

I fall across the hard, cold floor and I sob. I close my eyes against everything and curl into a ball. I lie there and cry and cry… all through the night.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_So I can't remeber if I said I would stop the angst... but that was untrue. But hey guys, that title of the story is 'Friendless'! Hope you liked this chapter and all it's secret filled-ness. I love just throwing hints to you guys to see what you make of it. Please review! -Taryn(:_


	3. New Hope

Chapter 3- "New Hope"

* * *

><p>A whole two weeks passed, after I returned home the morning after. I can't exactly say why, but I feared the mayor. I didn't want to be convicted with murder.<p>

A shock I received the next day was that the Peacekeepers bodies weren't found, I hadn't had the guts to check the alley, but all that is known is that they didn't show back when their shift ended and began the next morning. Had Blake cleaned it up after he left me? I assumed so.

Then an even stranger thing happened that same day, once I had ran home and showered I left my blood covered clothes on the bathroom floor, but once I left to get dressed and returned they had disappeared and the whole mess of scarlet staining the tile floor and shower… was gone.

I wandered my whole house, calling out for Blake to show himself, but apparently he wasn't up to talking. Then I sat, thinking. (Like _always_.)

Had he been watching me all this time?

I searched my memory for days, trying to recall other small odd things that happened and there were few, but nothing I could specifically call out.

I never left the house, night or day, so guess I was following what he said. Except the part about forgetting Caleb. I still held fast to my memories, and the hope that maybe… if I played it right I could get his location out of Blake.

I had a limited time too. Victory tour was coming fast and I would soon be in the clutches of the Capitol and I just knew once that happened my chances plunged to nothing.

I wandered my house instead of the streets; it wasn't so bad now that I thought that there was someone else lurking around sometimes. Where else was I to go anyway? I can't see the kids; I don't think I could face Sirius anymore and I have everything I need here.

It was better in most ways.

I got up one morning and I went straight to the kitchen, clad in only a loose T-shirt and shorts, as I slunk down the stairs. Once my feet made contact with the cold kitchen tiles I shivered, continuing to the sink. I grabbed a glass and filled it with water. I leaned into the counter staring outside the window as the sunlight poured in and slowly sipped down the glasses contents.

I was about to put it down when I heard footsteps behind me. I felt all my muscles tense and instead of releasing the glass onto the counter I tightened my grasp on it, slowly twirling around.

Blake stood there and he was panting his hood fallen back to reveal his face. His cheeks were pink tinged, and his eyes were wide and slightly fearful.

He took one more step in and a sudden horrid thought hit me."What?" I demand, dropping the glass and letting it shatter without a care as I closed the distance between us. "Is it Caleb?"

He shook his head, his eyes staring outside my window, but then he threw his hood back on and snatched my upper arm roughly. "We must leave."

"Why?" I hiss, as he dragged me to the back door.

"You just do." He snapped, slamming it open and then running down the stairs beyond. I stumbled and he kept ripping me forward. I struggle to keep up with his long strides and he just keeps insistently pulling forward.

The sun was just rising and I watched the light spill across the surrounding houses, but then I saw something, a person. I take my other hand and grab onto Blake's shoulder. "Who?" I whisper.

He only shook his head.

I kept my eyes down as he pulled us around buildings and other things. Could it be the Capitol? Had the mayor figured out I was a part of the Peacekeepers disappearance?

I only looked up when I saw something familiar and we were standing besides City hall. Blake dropped my hand then, glancing around and then he turned to look at me.

"You stay in there, okay?" He murmured, his hands slowly lifting to drop back his hood. "You'll be safe there; they wouldn't dare make that much of a mess, with those kinds of witnesses. You need to stay in the Peacekeeper's and mayor's sight."

I looked into his rash green eyes and I felt confusion in mine. "What is going on?" I ask, my voice hushed. "Where is Caleb?"

He sighs and rubs his temple with one of his hands with annoyance. "Keera-"

But I didn't hear his words because then… a part of me, the piece of my mind that I had long abandoned after the games reached out to me. My eyes took in his stance and our hidden surrounding; there was a dumpster to our right. I looked it over and something glittered at me. It took a mere minute and a plan clicked.

I shoved him by the shoulders, into the wall behind. I had no strength to hold him, but then I snatched the discarded piece of glass and his eyes darkened.

He tried to grab my wrist, but I pulled it out of his grasp. His other arm was held in front of him to protect his chest and throat. But I wasn't as foolish to think I could over power his with a shard of glass. No… I had a much better plan.

My eye glared into his, I think maybe… someone could say I've reached a drastic point, but if you were me… you would have done the same. To get back Caleb, to stop being held in the dark.

I took a few steps away from him, enough distance so I was out of his reach and then I brought the glass to my throat hovering just above it. I took a deep breath and I watched it sink into him at what I was doing.

"Tell me or I'll do it." I snap. Of course he couldn't call that bluff, he had not seen me in the games, and he hardly knew me. His eyes widened further and he made to move closer, but I raised an eyebrow stepping back and moving in so it was pressed just against the skin.

He froze staring at me. "Just… put the glass down." He mumbles, his hand reaching for me and I took yet another step away, so that I was leaning into the opposite building we were between.

"No. Tell me where Caleb is." I demand and his eyes look around us helplessly. He was here to protect me after all, he had just risked his own neck to help me. So somehow I knew I just knew he would have to answer me when it was myself I threatened, the boy didn't seem to hold his own life near and dear.

I relish in his discomfort for some reason, well… maybe not that specifically, but this situation. Because for once in quite a long time, I didn't feel Eric and the others ranking through my memories, I didn't feel the fear or the uncertainty. All I felt was sure, that I had this in my hands- that I _could_ do something and I felt free.

It gave me hope and slowly I saw his eyes wonder back to mine and he softly murmured. "Caleb is in the Capitol."

I soaked in the information and I felt it fill my mind, like… like it too had been searching endlessly and now that it had, it was complete. My always restless thoughts settled now, for the first time in months and I felt suddenly lighter.

_Caleb is in the capitol. _

"Why?" I ask further, though my hand loosens the pressure against my throat.

Blake eyes flicker between the shard and my face. "He was sold, but we arranged it. He needed to be there."

"Were you there before? Is that why I didn't know you?"

He nods. "Yes, once our mother was killed he was taken prisoner here and I was taken to the capitol. We kept contact by letter, and I told him not to tell you of me."

"Why?" I ask out of curiosity, as I got more answers it was all making more sense I felt the tension that had been constant through me was waning and I could talk lighter, my resentment faded. And my spirit and hope rose.

"I don't trust outsiders. He claimed you different."

"Are you still in contact with him?" I question, cocking my head to the side. I could feel some uncertainty nipping at me, but it was hardly anything in comparison to what had been there.

Now his eyes looked away, like the other night. "No. He stopped replying a week ago and now the others are here…"

"Others?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Other rebels." He whispered his eyes serious and grave as he looked into mine. "We used to work with, but they were too… extreme. We cut contact and we have been avoiding them for a long time…" His eyes though again dropped away and I took a step closer.

"What _aren't_ you saying?"

He shrugs and looks right and left before stepping closer. "They don't like outsiders either, Keera. And I'm worried they have run into Caleb at the capitol. They could have intercepted my letters or they could have… gotten information from him somehow and they know about you."

I nod slowly taking that in, so rebel's ex-allies to Caleb were trying to kill me. Lovely. And just when I thought I'd be free of those kinds of people.

I took a deep breath, and asked. "If they got it out of him…"

"He'll be fine, maybe beat up, but nothing new. They can't kill him because he is a prisoner still."

"And you aren't?" I ask, finally dropping my arm to my side. I saw his eyes flicker to my hand and I rolled my eyes tossing it back into the dumpster.

He met my gaze and answers. "I escaped years ago, faking my death. I cannot return." I nod and then he comes to me again and grabs my arm pushing me towards City hall. "Go now, you'll need the Capitol workers around so they can't touch you."

I don't object, I sudden didn't feel like getting thrown out by the mayor or glared at by Peacekeepers would do me much more harm. Not now… when I had a new hope to cling to.

Without really thinking about it I smiled, happily, at Blake and I took his face into my hands kissing his cheek before I turned and ran towards City hall.

I caught a glimpse of him walking away, muttering something under his breath. I laughed- really I did- and his head snapped up, I could only guess he was glaring as I then emerged through the front doors and I felt like I was completely different person… no- not new… healed or bandaged maybe. I felt better, and that's all I cared about.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_Well... look at that! Answers! (: But still an entire story to come... I hope you liked this chapter! (I don't know about you guys, but I'm kind of loving Blake.) Please review! And THANKS A MILLION to those who already have. Anyone want to take a guess what's going to happen next chapter? -Taryn(: (Again sorry for editing mistakes.)_


	4. Wait, What?

Chapter 4- "Wait, What?"

* * *

><p>"Oh you look so grown up now!" Marvin exclaimed. A wide grin spreading over his face as he admired me.<p>

I blinked up at him scowling in the mirror set in front of me. His stupid stylists had just spent the last hour shaving away all the hair I had received while they were gone and I was already annoyed.

I was tired and hungry on top of that. I can't remember the last time I ate… that's probably bad, but I've been shut up in City hall day after day and locked down inside my house all damn night _every _night. I think I forgot to eat last night too.

My stomach gurgles loudly in confirmation and Marvin's bright eyes roll. I sigh as he paces around from the back of my chair to standing in front of me, his hand trailing along the arm of it. "So…" He dropped his face level with mine, a scandalous grin on his face. "How have you been, Keera?"

I control the impulse to push him away from me and answer in a clipped tone. "What do you want me to say?"

His eyes brow raises, they are a curious purple color now, and he murmurs. "Have you any… companions that the Capitol would… find interesting?"

I shake my head sadly, not at my answer- or rather lack of one- but for him having asked such a thing. My eyes wander to the side and I sigh much more heavily than before. "Can we just get this over with and get me on that damned train?"

Marvin huffs, standing tall. "Fine then, Miss. Snooty."

Finally he gets going, applying light make up and arranging my hair down and flowing. I sit there until the very last second, but as soon as he pulls out the earrings I cringe. "Please, not again."

"Oh come on, all we will have to do is reopen the back hole." He muttered, blocking my front and holding a hand up to still me. "You'll hardly feel it."

I glare half-heartedly, but give in. A little blood and a small squeak later I've new stud earrings, light and shiny, a nice change I though at the very least.

He pulls out an outfit though and I bite my lip, trying not to object. He makes me stand and I disrobe, taking the clothes with a hidden grimace. Marvin looked over giddy about the outfit though after I slipped it on.

I ran my eyes over my reflection, a hardly recognizable girl. The skirt was an inch or two above my knees and a flawless white, contrasting with my pearl-like skin (that was a result of the surgeons) and with that it was a white under top and a loose light blue strangely fitting shirt. It had a wide neck that reached from my shoulder to the other, and the sleeves kept slipping down my arms.

I moved to lift one up and Marvin swatted away my hand. "No, that's the beauty of it. Leave them down. It's an off shoulder Tee."

"A _what_?" I ask confusion distorting my face as I look at him.

He scoffed shaking his head. "Don't even try to understand child, just run down to the kitchen and get something to eat before Pippa and Fray come to collect you." He turned away and started cleaning up the mess of supplies littering my bathroom and who was I to object, I turned to walk to the door and almost instantly I tumbled to the ground.

I groaned and I heard Marvin sigh behind me. He came to me and hefted me back to my feet, scolding. "Do I really need to re-teach you how to walk in heels?"

To my horror I blushed and my eyes were transfixed on the floor. "No. I was… unprepared, sorry."

His hand remained on my shoulder for a minute, but then he shrugged, motioning towards the door. "Well then, _go_."

Taking a slow breath I nodded, now focusing on the whole heel-toe action of these ridiculous heels. I made it out the door fairly good. After I walked down the hall the stylists (Coral, Lynx, and Alsea.) waiting out there ran passed me, back into the bathroom.

I didn't know why, but I didn't care I was focused on walking. But then I met the stairs and I stopped dead, scowling.

Of course.

I stand there a good two minutes, debating whether it was worth Marvin's bitch fit to take off the shoes. But I decided I'd annoyed him enough for the day and closing my eyes momentarily I made a few precautious before I took on this challenge.

I leaned to the side clinging to the railing and lifting a foot very slowly I placed it onto the top step and I held my breath as it clicked against the wood.

Well… maybe I dramatized that. So the next step I took a little faster and loosened my arms from the railing and just clutched it with my hand.

Okay… maybe I dramatized that a lot.

I took the next few steps easily and I smile slightly to myself when I made it half-way down the stairs and the doorway to the kitchen came into view. My next step though was a little too springy and my eyes widened suddenly, I hissed under my breath as my heel hit against the lower step and I was unbalanced.

My leg fell out from under me, my hand slipped from the railing, and I toppled forward. I give a loud yelp as I hit the remaining four steps and then ended up splayed across the wood floor at the bottom.

"BAHAHA!"

I snap my face up, rubbing my side where it throbbed and I was met with the sight of Blake. He stood leaning against the frame of the door from my living room, his hood was down and the first grin I have ever seen on his face wide as he laughed at my expense.

"I'm glad my pain is so amusing." I snap, wobbly getting back up to my feet. His slowly fading mirth filled eyes look to me and he shrugs.

"I didn't know shoes could be so dangerous." There was a hint of a cheeky-ness in his tone, something I'd begun to notice over the brief instances he'd show himself. Usually only when escorting me to and from City hall back to my house these passed weeks.

"You try them on, and then walk down those." I throw over my shoulder as retort, heading straight for the kitchen. Nothing would distract me from getting my food, not even this fool.

He followed me.

"Well don't you look all painted up." His eyes glided over my outfit, all traces of humor gone and I defiantly took note to the disgust in his voice.

I opened the fridge and pulled out a loaf of bread, tossing it on the counter and slamming it closed before I answered. "Sorry to offend."

I didn't look up as he drew closer to the opposite side of the island counter in my kitchen his eyes glaring at me. "You look like a Capitol wannabe."

I sighed, pulling out a knife- he eyed that uneasily- and cut off a piece of bread. "I know… but for the record I really did try to object."

"I heard that."

My eyes flickered up as I brought the food to my mouth and his own narrowed green ones bore into mine almost angrily. I paused, the bread a mere inch from my mouth, and my eyebrows knit together as I looked at him.

"I thought you were supposed to protect me, not stalk me."

He tore his eyes from mine and looks out the window, a grim set to his face. "Why won't you just stop thinking about him?"

My stomach growled and mouth was watering just waiting for the first bite, but Blake got the better of me. I crushed the piece of bread in my hand and I leaned closer a sudden viciousness, I hadn't meant to be there, in my voice.

"Why is it your business?"

He looks to me and his jaw clenches. "He is my brother."

"And he is my best friend!" I hiss back.

He opened his mouth as if to snarl back at me, but he snapped it shut. A sudden warring of emotions in his eyes, as if he knew he wasn't suppose to say it, but he wished nothing more than to.

But I was tired of his constant snide things he said about why I cared for Caleb or about me needing to just forget him. Did he really dislike me that much? If he had something to say… "Just spit it out, Blake." I snap. He glares at me and I sneer. "Say it, I know there is something you want to say. Out with it!"

And I think I snapped his temper- it seemed quite delicate- and his hands smacked against the counter as he leaned closer to me, his eyes cold. "Are _really_ sure that he is your best friend, Keera? I've been watching you and I just can't fucking tell what game you're playing. I love my brother, he's the last family I have left and I've done everything to keep his stringing along. And I won't let some stupid girl come in and break him. He doesn't see you as a friend, I know. So are really sure you're best friends? Because I know that's not what he feels."

I'm afraid my mouth was hanging open, completely and totally speechless.

Erm… _What?_

I blinked at Blake's fuming face for a few seconds, but then suddenly the noise of someone opening the front door reached my ears and his face snapped in that direction before he covered his face and swooped out of the room as if he had never been there.

I still didn't move. I-I Caleb… what?

"Keera! Keera, we're here!" Pippa's voice rang through the front room as she approached and she entered the kitchen, a beauty and her intricate tattoos died a bright blue this time around. My eyes traveled over to Fray as he enter, exactly the same with his different colored lens glasses and streaked hair.

He smiled and approached. "How've you been?"

I opened my mouth, but my throat only made a sort of mewling sound and Pippa swept forward her delicate hand gently closing my jaw. "Sorry we're late." She added wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "But we're here now and we must get going!"

I suddenly snapped out of my stupor then and I shook my head. "No wait-" I reached for the loaf of bread on the counter my stomach suddenly aching for food, but she tugged me away and my fingers just barely missed it.

"B-But!" I objected as she pulled me from the room, Fray following behind like a body guard.

Pippa rolled her eyes, tugging me in the standing position in front of her, stopping at the door. She looked over me and her hands flourished around my hair and shirt, tweaking my looks a little. "Oh hush, you'll have time later to eat." She muttered, licking her thumb and rubbing at a spot under my jaw and I pulled my face out of her grasp.

"I'm not a child." I spout off, suddenly very disgruntled.

She rolled her eyes and tried to wipe whatever it is away again and then she frowned. "Is that bruise?"

I lifted my hand to touch it and my fingers probed the spot lightly, I grimaced. "Yes. I-I fell down the stairs." I mumble, glancing over at the culprit to our right and all its maple wooded glory.

Fray sighs. "Will you ever just stay still? Nice and safe?"

"I try." I mutter and then Pippa opens the door practically shoved me out it.

I blink at the camera's out there and I let Fray hook his arm in mine, leading me to the train. It was a short trip and once I'm on I immediately try to run to the food, but again Pippa grabs me by the arm.

I don't think I was that hungry actually, but something… well Caleb- I don't know what to think right now, I don't- my mind is still tumbling Blake's words (which are hardly making sense) around my brain. But I seemed to convince myself that food was the key, I couldn't think on an empty stomach.

So… so I shoved away my thoughts of Caleb, I needed to eat first. Yep. That's it, best pla-

"I told you_ later_, Keera! There is a photographer waiting for you in the living room. He wants to make pictures to sell, help fund the games."

I frown, why would I want to help pay for the murder? But I couldn't object as she dragged me into a different direction.

The photographing took hours!

I couldn't believe how long it took, I mean… at worst I thought maybe I'd have to take like thirty but this man he made me take two hundred. Exactly.

He was round, rounder then most Capitol people and he was snappy, bossy, poked me all the time- I just did not like him.

I kept my mouth shut though; because Fray was watching and I felt bad being mean to Fray… he was the one who helped me the most since the Games. He too had truly cared for Eric.

After the hours spent taking pictures, I was finally released and I nearly sprinted for the dining compartment. But then Pippa threw an arm out in the door way, demanding I changed first.

I stood there gapping at her. This woman just wanted me to hate her…

I sighed finally and trudged down the train to my room. I stood outside it and slowly pushed open the door, once I slunk inside though the light suddenly flicked on and someone grabbed my wrist. I screamed, startled, my heart rammed against my chest and my eyes clouded with images of Rankin and Evan.

But then a hand slapped over my mouth and turned my face to the right roughly. Blake glared at me and I stopped screaming, ripping my hand out of his grasp. "What are you doing here?" I hiss, tearing his hand from my face.

But then there is a rush of feet outside the door and someone pounding against it. "Keera! Keera what is it? Are you alright, open the door."

I shoved Blake against the wall away from the opening of the door and I sent him a look that clearly told him not to move. I opened the door slowly peeking out of it to see Fray and Pippa looking frantic, a Peacekeeper behind them.

I smiled a strained smile. "Sorry I-I tripped again… scared myself." They all eyed my cautiously and I opened the door a little wider, holding out my heels for show. "Do you think you could talk to Marvin about getting short ones?" I ask, a serious tone taking over my voice. I glanced down then up between the heels and Pippa. "I really can't walk in these."

Pippa looked like the only one who was convinced by my quick lie and she nodded solemn. "Sure, Keera. I 'll give him a talk, but just… be more careful."

I nodded and Fray slowly too took the lie. "Try not to scare us like that."

"Promise, sorry." I muttered in a hurry and they still didn't leave. I glanced around and then looked to them again. "Well… I've gotta change for dinner. So…"

"Oh course." The guard grunted and Pippa nodded leading them all away.

I watched them until they were all the way down the hall and then I released the air in my lungs, closing the door softly and leaning my back against it, closing my eyes.

God, that was close.

"Well?"

I nearly groaned, hearing his demanding voice and my eyelids opened lazily looking at Blake.

"Well what?" I snap half-heartedly.

His eyes were unamused. "Well… have you anything to say. You told me to say it and now you are out of witty comments?" He inquired. "I want to kn-"

I closed my eyes again; my stomach gurgled, it felt like it had begun to eat itself, and I interrupted him. "Later." I groan.

His palm press into my shoulder, straightening my posture and forcing me to look him in the face. "Not later." He hissed. "Tell me-"

"I've nothing to say!" I interrupt again. "I-I can't think okay! I just need something to eat and I-I need to sleep… I can't-" I rub my temple slightly, my head was so confused. I couldn't even finish a sentence. It was just a mixed up mess of Blake's sharp voice, food, and Caleb.

"Caleb didn't really say those things." I sudden mumble, not really sure how I managed it to come out so sure. But as I heard them, my mind accepted it.

Blake's anger fell and he just stared at me, his hand slackened and slowly fell to his side. "You're joking."

"I'm not. But you obviously are!" I snap, a sudden anger I didn't know was there seeping through my voice. But- but it was so strong and as I searched through my sub-conscious who had been working all this out, I knew why I was so mad.

_How dare he tell me something like that? _How could he lie about-about something… something so-so something that would mean so much to me? The thought of Caleb… possessing something more for me made me burn on the inside, it made my stomach squirm with pleasure, and it raised a blush to my cheeks.

But-but for someone to lie to me about it. Just to be cruel was… just that, _cruel_.

I snatched his by the cloak and tugged his aside, flinging open the door and shoving him out of it. Before I slammed it closed though I sent him a look of pure fury. "You better stay clear of me, or I _will_ turn you into the guards." I growl and he shakes his head, almost sadly.

"Ke-" But I slam the door in his face, though quietly so no one else heard it.

He knocked on it and I locked it just before he began tugging at the handle. "Keera, I'm not _joking._"

"Go away!" I called harshly stomping over to my dresser. I pulled out some more comfortable clothes and Blake kept tapping the door.

"Just listen then! Don't let me in I didn't word it ri-"

I sat on the ledge of my bed grinding my teeth and I tore off the heels, I took one and threw it against the wooden door. I heard him jump back and I hissed. "I'll scream, I swear I will."

He sighed and then rushed out the words before I could do anything. "He didn't say those things, okay? You're right-" That only fed my temper, but then he continued. "But I know he feels that way. Every time he said your name when I was with him, it was like he- I can't explain it, but he literally begged me to stay with you. He-he was so stressed when I told him he had to leave, he was cursing up and down and- and every time he writes it's always about you, asking questions. I can hardly get him to focuses on his task." There was a pause and I didn't move staring at my hands, waiting.

"He pleaded me to stow away on the train to watch you too… he's – I think he's trying to keep you like… different. Like he claims, I think he just wants to make sure you don't have anything to worry about. I can't- the point is that he didn't have to _say_ it for me to know he-he loves you, but with you… I don't know and I- he's my brother, Keera. Don't crush him."

I blink and then I open and close my hands, slowly my eyes blurred over and I saw the posioness flower lying in my palm. And I remembered crushing it, for no reason at all.

I felt numb for a few minutes as silences hung in the air and then I slowly murmured, my voice scarcely a whisper of noise. "Blake… please leave."

There was moment, but slowly I heard footsteps retreat from my door and I closed my eyes. I feel back against my mattress, suddenly not hungry at all, as I let his words run though my mind a thousand times.

I lay there though, after that not thinking anymore, but my hand repeatedly opening and closing… around the bracelet I had removed from my wrist. The one Caleb had given me. As I did it my eyes staring up at the ceiling, all I could picture was the flower and remember the poison that seeped through my fingers as I had done it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_Who can't resist drama? Me! xD And I had only mean't to make this chapter boring. Well we are finally introduced- or rather hinted at- to SOME of Keera's thoughts on a romance with Caleb. Please review, I want to know if you liked the reaction. I had no idea what to do at frist. I hoped you enjoyed reading it. Last note: I love Blake. And guys... you're going to hate me in two chapters, you're probably going to want to stab me. xD Anyhow, thanks a BILLION to those reviewers. -Taryn(: (SORRY for editing mistakes it's late.) _


	5. The Victory Tour

Chapter 5- "The Victory Tour"

* * *

><p>"I don't like it."<p>

"Me either."

"Then why-"

"Shut up."

"But-"

"What are you even doing here? Do you think it's safe?"

"Course it is, and well isn't obvious? I'm protecting you."

"From _what_?"

He smirked. "The shoes."

"Get out!" I turned away from my reflection now, glaring at Blake, and gave his shoulders a shove towards the door. "You're such a prick."

He gave a bark of laughter and I rolled my eyes, muttering crude things as he waltzed towards the door. He caught them and as he slipped outside, he murmured. "I _still_ don't like it."

I picked up the nearest thing on the vanity- which happened to be a hair brush- and threw it at him. But he snapped the door shut and it only bounced off of the wood and onto the floor.

I didn't even bother to pick it up; instead I sulked at my reflection.

I don't like Marvin much... well maybe more of his style. He is an idiot when it comes to it. He is incapable, he is- "Keera!"- standing outside the door.

I took a deep breath and marched towards it, straightening my shoulders. I won the Hunger Games, I am a victor, I could handle a stylist. I could- I _was_ capable.

I took the handle into my hand and I opened the door, but Marvin wasn't alone. He had the Peacekeepers behind him, heavily armed and strict faced. I bit my lip, unable to say anything.

"It's time." Marvin murmured, nodding towards the door that served as the exit for District 12's City hall. I glanced at the room behind me that they had let me barrow to change.

"I'm ready." I say, one of my hands clutching onto Caleb's bracelet around my wrist.

Marvin nodded, taking my arm and pulling me towards the door. My stomach did a small unsettled roll as I thought of having to see Irma's family. She had saved my life so many times in the game.

As I faced the door to outside flashes of her bright blue eyes were seen in my memory and then the doors were pushed out, a cold wind swept over me, and I heard the sound of a crowd.

**…**

"_Keera._" Caleb's voice wasn't loud enough for anyone else to catch; he hadn't even paused in his walk when he said it either. Nothing of his exterior falter when he took in the sight of her, on the big screen hanging across the room, he was completely blank. Though his eyes couldn't quite tear away from the sight of her.

He had not seen her in so long, the hours that passed were pain staking, and the days he had to wait for his brother's replies with information about her were even more of a terrible wait.

"_Boy!_ Come here with those."

He stiffened his posture, his eyes revolving very reluctantly to the girl sitting on the coach a few feet away. She didn't even look up at him, just held out an eager hand, her own eyes glued on Keera's strained smile as she walked down the steps of District 12's City hall.

Caleb paced towards her, carful to keep his head bowed low, holding out the tray of assorted drinks he had just watched a fellow servant- an avox- make. The girl took her time sipping from everyone before choosing which one suited best.

But she touched a blue one and her nose wrinkled. "Who made this?" She asked shrilly.

Caleb averted his eyes, muttering. "Does it offend you?"

"Very much so!" She huffs, finally looking away from the screen. Her beseeching amber eyes glared at Caleb. "Who made it? Did you?"

Her fingers tightened on the glass and Caleb shook his head. "Benjamin did."

"Then tell him to make another!" She cried, taking the glasses and then throwing its contents into Caleb's face, her lips twitched up slightly. "And clean up that mess."

Grinding his teeth, he nodded. "Yes, of course." He wanted nothing more than to throw the tray of drinks on her, but he would never ruin his placement like that. It had taken Blake years to get him this position; he knew better then to throw it away.

Even if it was him having to serve every mistress (or whatever cheap whore) President Snow took.

He stood straight again, and with a secreted glance back at Keera he watched her standing blanked faced in front of the others family. Though there was a defiant sadness in the air around her.

She looked ridiculous with the tattoos someone must have painted on her face; it made her look older sure, but it just wasn't her. Once he reached the doorway to the kitchen though he took a mental picture of her.

_Just in case._

**_…_**

I looked down at Irma's little cousin and I felt my heart break.

She was blonde and blue eyed just like Irma, though she looked better fed- much better- and slightly pasty faced and was younger, they could have been twins.

The mayor added something more, that I didn't care to listen to, the small feast and celebration started. But I didn't rejoin Marvin to find Fray and Pippa; instead I gently touched Irma's mother's shoulder.

The woman's glittering gray eyes stared at me and my mouth went dry. "I-I…" I glanced between her and the little girl the guilt tearing thorough my heart.

"I know." She says, her voice was hard yet soft and I couldn't tell between the warring of forgiveness and hate in her eyes which one she felt the most.

I opened my mouth to say something in turn, maybe apologize but the maybe twelve year old girl grinned at me talking before I could. "You're famous!" She squeals and I saw her mother tighten the hold on her hand, but the girl looked beside herself with smiles. "My names Delly Cartwright. You were with my sister; she must have really liked you because I saw her save you from the nasty boy. It was really scary, but-"

"Please, Delly. I've told you not to talk of her." Her mother interrupted, her face distorted with grief.

She too must have been remembering from the point that led to Irma's death, I wondered why the girl talked so freely about it when suddenly Delly turned to her mom, answering just that.

"If we don't talk about her, then it's like she never existed though."

The look on the woman's face was scolding as she turned her back to me before marching away and I heard her mutter. "Exactly." Under her breath.

I sigh and turn to go on my way, I know I'm suppose to be happy all smiling and sticking in the camera's range, but I don't feel up to it. I snuck away as soon as I could and I hid in the lower sections of town, it wasn't exactly bad here in District 12, but I felt like I didn't know the half of it.

It was colder here than in my District and everything instead of being covered in thick smog was covered in a thin layer of coal dust. They had plants though, grass and trees about. I imagined Irma living here as I eyed the dark houses, as everyone had to be out, but I couldn't see it.

I walked past the town bakery, eyeing the cakes on display when someone suddenly rammed into my shoulder.

I blinked my eyes flying upwards and the younger boy there glared at me. He was twelve maybe tan, with dark hair, and bright gray eyes. Seam eyes some would call them, I looked at the game bag thrown over his shoulder and his eyes narrowed moving away from me.

"Watch it." He grunted and I raised an eyebrow.

"You ran into _me_." I point out solemnly.

His eyes widened suddenly, I think he recognized my voice, and he looked closer under these tattoos and then his lips sneered in distaste. "You're the victor."

"And you just ran into me." I pointed out again gesturing my hand between us. "Are you not going to say sorry? At all?"

Then suddenly he smiled and it was more of a mocking smile. "Oh why should I?"

My eyebrows knit together. "Because it's polite."

"And you're a Capitols play thing." He says matter of fact and he made to continue back towards the center of town.

I didn't stop him, just stared after him, wondering how many people thought the exact same thing. Did Blake think that of me? He made comments like it sometimes.

I sighed, continuing on it wasn't too far was I stopped again.

"Didn't you learn your lesson last time wandering around Districts at night?" Blake sighs, stepping out from a nearby shadow.

I shrug, looking at my feet and nudging the ground with my toe. "Maybe I just thought you were around."

"I could have stood back and let that little guy earlier take you on." He replies, leaning into the building.

I glance up and he's humorous. How can he be so sure and happy about things? When his brother is a prisoner in the capitol and he is constantly alone, always hidden.

He noticed my curious staring and rolled his eyes, perceiving it wrong. "Oh okay, I wouldn't but if you keep doing this-"

"You know I think I love him too."

It was kind of random, but hardly. I knew he wanted to know still, he hadn't mentioned it since the time I had thrown him from my room, but I knew.

I saw his humor die and his face slacken, he blinked then smiled slightly. "That's great."

But there was an edge to his voice, sounding like disappointment.

I frown, my hand fidgeting silently with my bracelet. "What is it?" I ask.

"Nothing." He said all too quickly, his eyes instantly focusing on a point behind my shoulder.

I take a few steps closer and he pulls on his hood. "Look get back to the party complain that you're sick so we can get heading towards District 11 soon. The sooner you're in the Capitol the safer you are."

I try to reply, but he slips into an alley and is long gone before I take in the breath. I don't know what I said that was wrong, but it worried me.

I walked back to town, moaned and moaned until Pippa finally called it off and we got to leave earlier we were already on our way before three in the morning.

* * *

><p>I didn't see much of Blake after that. I felt rather lonely now, the nightmares were more frequent without a distraction and I couldn't even get myself to socialize with my trainers. I felt like I had scared him off and it wasn't even the boy I loved I had confessed to.<p>

I rather hoped he didn't tell Caleb. It just was… embarrassing? Sort of, but I felt like I wanted to do it myself… preferably after he did.

I had too much free time without Blake when we traveled from District to District. And too much time to remember to drift off and think, I'm tired of thinking. And meeting the families were excruciating.

District 11 wasn't too bad, it was hot and muggy, but facing the families was easier since I hadn't even come face to face with their children. District 10 was a little more stressful.

Michael was not my favorite person in the arena. Not a hidden secret. But it wasn't everyday a mother of her a son looks into the eyes of a girl who has both kissed and caused her son's death. It wasn't exactly my fault, but Irma had shot him for me. It was me he was attacking when it happened.

I felt a pattern going on since District 9 was pretty easy to face, it wasn't the easiest, but it was fine enough. I didn't fake sick on this one, if you wanted to scale it in that sort of way from good to bad. But of course, no matter how long I insisted District 9 was a lovely place, District 7 was inevitable.

Since my District was last we skipped it and went straight to Cyra's home.

There were trees everywhere, saplings and old things. The smell of maple wood and oak singed the air and so did the exotic scent of burning wood, like a camp fire.

It felt like hours there. The mayor seemed to know I was stressed and he seemed unusually cruel, since he made me shake Cyra's and Demitri's parent's hands. 'All for the honor of the deceased' he claimed.

I felt like I was being judge where ever I walked. I know Fray and Pippa tried to shield me from those Capitol hating people that watched me walk to and from City Hall, with their glares and whispered hatred.

I contemplated if reaching the Capitol where I was loved would be better.

District 6 and 5 went by without much event, except the night leaving District 5 I had my worst nightmare yet. I can faintly remember it, but I remember waking up screeching and covered in a sheen of sweat.

I missed Blake.

Yep I can't I believe I do, he was always so… blunt. But it was better than being alone with my memories. I found myself worshipping the stupid bracelet of Caleb's because it was like the only thing that distracted me.

District 4 was full of a lot more kinder people, who seemed to like me. There were still some who were a bit harsh, though I didn't resent them, because really I was starting to feel like a Capitol tool each time Marvin dressed me up.

District 3 was a little bit difficult surrounded by Career people, and me being somewhat a professional Career alliance breaker, felt a little bit on edge. District 2 was the same feeling, since I sort of influenced these deaths; I found I couldn't look into anyone's eyes.

District 1… was the worst, most painful…

_Evan._

I remember him the first time I met him, when he complimented me and hovered close. I remembered that failed attempt to flirt with him, and for some reason my mind liked to focus on the memory of when he was lecturing about the games during the training session.

He had a sister, an older one. Who looked at me with pure loathing. I could never get myself out of her line of hate, and constant stream of comments and curses. I had literally fake vomited for Pippa to leave.

Though I'm sure they knew my game now. I don't regret it, throwing up in front of the camera. Maybe it'd give me a little sympathy or hell even pity I'd take anything at this point.

It was on that last night on the train though as I paced my room, sipping ginger ale, when Blake made an appearance.

I had one hand clutching the glass another wrapped around my midsection, my eyes staring blankly forward as I pivoted back and forth… back and forth.

"Caleb will be there, you know." He murmured, as the door open silently and clicked closed behind him.

I looked up, my eyes probably distressed as I took in his slightly twitchy state. "Good." I murmur, not even stopping from the pacing my eyes dropping to the floor as I continued.

He watched for awhile and then he whispered. "He can't come back."

Come back? As in what? I glanced, but only briefly, I needed to keep walking it help work off my nerves.

"Come back where?"

"District 8. He won't be coming back, ever… I won't let him."

That's when I stopped dead, staring. "You mean there's an option for him to?" I hadn't thought he could, but- but if he could and Blake is the one stopping him... _why?_

"No. Not if-"

"If you won't let him." I finish. So this is why he's been ignoring me. Because he planned to ditch me in the Capitol, he planned to stay with Caleb, and send me on my way. That's why he was upset I wanted Caleb.

Blake sighed. "Come on Keera. Let's be serious, he will be a prisoner still even if he goes back and that hardly gives you time together. Where I've placed him he is safer, he isn't whipped daily. I won't let him be blinded by you and put himself in more danger that is unnecessary."

I felt my temper raise a fraction. "Caleb can make his own decision." I snap. Though I did feel kind upset about it when he threw it out there like that. Caleb going with me only caused him more pain, it reminded me of the feeling when I had wanted to see the kids.

Blake shook his head turning away towards the door. "Not with you blinding him."

Oh hell no. He is not leaving now so he can go hide out and ditch the train as soon as were in the Capitol. I slink forward, and he doesn't hear me. He opens the door, but I snap it shut throwing my hand against the wood and reaching over his shoulder

He whips around and my knee collides with his gut, he crumbs to the ground and I stare down at him.

"Why did you even bother helping me?" I hiss, pacing again just in the space in front of him. "If I wasn't even allowed to-to be with him later, why in the world would you protect me for him if I wasn't even going t-to be... his?" I demand.

Of course I get no answer. He stares up at me and slowly gets up, I could have kicked him back down but I don't want to. He watches me pace cautiously and then suddenly moving rapidly I'm pushed up against the wall next to the door.

His face is averted his eyes down cast and his hands restrict my arms.

I trash around after I get over my shock and then suddenly he releases me.

"What the fuck do you think-"

But then he slipped out the door, didn't even bother to close it and he ran.

I blinked after him, my cheeks flushing with anger and I burned to run after him, but instead I sighed. I closed the door and wandered over to my bed.

As I sat down to just sulk about this to take in the idea of not having him, when I had been just soaring with joy waiting for it these last few days, I reached to my wrist for the last piece I had of him… but my fingers met nothing but skin.

My eyes widened instantly zoning in on my bare wrist and then they flickered over to the door and then the wall next to the door.

He stole the bracelet! He-He-

I can't recall what made me so angry about this, but I suddenly stood. Outraged and panting. I strut over to the door and sprinted down the way I'd seen him leave.

If he thought he could take both Caleb and my remembrance of him, then he just didn't know his boundaries.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_So I'm exhausted and I really haven't read this over, but I'm hoping it isn't that bad editing wise. Please don't complain. I'll fix it later. And AND- well this is the Victory Tour, wasn't that exciting was it? ;D But I'll tell you a little secret... the main plot/story hasn't even begun to start. I don't know if you'll hate me about it either! xD Well hoped you enjoyed reading. Review? Please? I'm feeling lack of modivation recently. -Taryn(:_


	6. Complete

Chapter 6- "Complete"

* * *

><p>I never found that bastard.<p>

I searched the whole train, threw things out of my way, and literally shoved Pippa half-way across the room when she tried to stop me too. Fray finally dragged me- kicking and screaming- rather childishly, I might add, all the way back to my room.

The next day I didn't show for breakfast I was a little ashamed of my hysterical behavior, all these months I've acted ten times my age and yesterday I think I reached out to my nervous breakdown prone traumatized twelve years- and a half!- side. They came to me a little while after that, around noon, when we were nearing the Capitol.

I forced myself to be calm, even though I didn't have my favorite fidgeting toy. I sat in the living room like compartment with Pippa and Fray, staring at my toes.

All I had to do was bare out the Capitol and then my District- then I would be free for six months to just hide in my victor house. Until of course I'll have to train another.

But I couldn't quite smother the small part of me who wanted to go searching for Caleb, to try and escape this fate. Except a problem that really had a lot to influence on that chance is I didn't have a clue where he was, I hardly could give directions inside the Training building let alone mere other parts of the city.

He could be anywhere and I couldn't find Blake to force him to tell me.

My fist clenched suddenly, thinking of Blake. He had a lot of nerve that boy, I don't know what he was thinking, but if I ever saw him again- things wouldn't be good.

"Oh look!" Pippa suddenly said, her eyes staring out the window taking in the mountains that we passed through to reach the Capitol. "I always love seeing this." She murmurs, like a soft sigh.

I don't even bother to glance up. I always got sick looking out those damned windows.

In fact I grudgingly didn't move until Fray pulled me up from the chair, giving me a false smile. "Second last." He uttered, trying to cheer me up.

I sighed and he got the picture nodding to the exit of the train.

I wish I could say everything was looking up once I got off, but as soon as I entered the training building Marvin was waiting and he did me up all fancy for tonight's celebration at the Presidents home.

It was the most unpleasant of all my preparations this passed two weeks. They spent a long time on my hair and for once it wasn't left down and loose. It was teased and curled, put up into a messy bun with a braid of hair running near my forehead, short curls dangling into my eyes. It was decorated with a thin, shimmering gold headband and I had matching eye make up to that accessory.

I scowled most of the time and Lynx kept trying to make me smile. She said it sort of ruined my appealed- I threw the hair drier at her and she never came back after Coral kicked her out.

Marvin looked satisfied with my painted up face and when he brought out my outfit I didn't even bother to object.

It was a white thin, spaghetti strap dress it hung a few inches above my knees and it- surprisingly- didn't hug ever curve I possessed. Instead it was loose, wispy and had only one golden touch to it as a thick ribbon of it tightening around me just under my chest.

I looked like a goddess, as Pippa and Marvin called- more like squealed- it. I didn't care though as they dragged me to President Snows mansion. It wasn't a long enough trip either because by the time I arrived I was still brooding to myself.

There was a big show/speech/I didn't really pay attention to anything and soon after I finished muttering "Whatever," anytime President Snow called out to me to talk I was brought inside for the private party, celebration thing.

Pippa looked worried about me as I just sat, staring at the walls ignoring the people and the dancing and the dark room, loud music, colorful flashing lights and banquet of food. She tried to get me going many times, but Fray just stood close by, glancing over every few minutes. He knew I was beyond to point of turning around.

I was… sad. I was missing Caleb more than ever knowing he could be so close now. Here in the Capitol. I ached when my fingers slide up and down my bare wrist. I couldn't even get upset thinking about Blake.

As far as I know he thought he was helping me move on. He was after all trying to protect his brother and I felt that's all he knew to do. Like it was his soul occupation, make sure Caleb was as whole as he could accomplish.

Even if it meant shattering me. Even if he had to rip away the one thing I still clung to- I felt incomplete without Caleb. It was painful to lose the kids, but I could still bare it. I could shoulder the burden of Sirius's distress- but to lose Caleb was just… different.

He had been my first friend. He had always just… known. He was-

"I'll be right back." I mutter loud enough for Fray to here as I stood up. I couldn't just sit there thinking about him. It would drive me mad.

So instead I made my way across the dance floor, people clutched my shoulder, fingered my hair, ran a hand over my dress- all trying to catch the attention of the victor- but I shoved through them, telling each one I was heading to the restroom.

Once I finally made it there though, a retched smell reached my nose and I gagged. A woman shoved by me, downing a small tube of liquid and then she dropped it, running for a toilet.

It clicked as I watched a few more do something similar and I felt-felt- I couldn't even let my temper rise at this, which would have normally driven me to outrage.

I escape the smell retreating back to the flashing lights in the huge room. They were giving me a headache so I wandered along the opposite wall until I came across another door.

I opened it and slipped through into a slightly smaller hallway, it was brightly lit- with normal lights- and I sighed in relief.

I had been tense because of the over blaringly loud music, I could still hear it's through the walls, but it wasn't as bad out here and slowly I began to relax.

I leaned into the wall, falling limp. Closing my eyes as I listened to the noise that was rioting behind me, I doubt they even noticed I was gone.

I stood there for about twenty minutes' before my legs fell asleep and I took to sitting at the base of the wall. No one came down the hall, so I was led to think it wasn't the main one, I leaned my head back against the wall casting my face sideways as I rested my chin onto my shoulder.

I was exhausted; I didn't sleep all night over fretting about the bracelet and Blake. I was so emotionally drained… I don't _remember_ falling asleep.

But I wake slowly… a bit groggy, my eyelids were heavy still and I knew I hadn't been sleeping very long. I felt an all, but just a heap of dead weight lying uncomfortably against the hard wall. I moaned in protest to waking, I wondered why my body suddenly insisted it was time to be up… when I abruptly became aware of the feathery light, warmth stroking across my cheek.

My eyes fluttered open and I could hardly believe what I saw.

Caleb was sitting at the base of wall next to me, turned in my direction. His hazel eyes- that looked as warm and specked with gold as always- boring into my tired eyes. He looked alright, in fact I had never seen him so unwounded and fully charged.

His hand was raised to my face, the back of his knuckles running along it and it made goosebumps rise all across my body. I blinked a few times, making sure I wasn't just dreaming.

"Hi." I croaked and the silence, besides the still drumming beat in the next room, was broken around us.

His face that had been blank all but split in half with an amused grin. "Hello."

I flushed scarlet for that, maybe it wasn't the time for the casual greetings, my tired mind didn't think so, but well... He chuckled softly before I could even finish the thought. He drew back his hand but only so he could run his thumb over my reddened cheek.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen you blush before this." He murmured.

And of course I got even redder. "Well… I-I..." My voice broke slightly and his eyes sparked with delight, his grin widening impossibly wider. It was hard to think… to ignore the burning in the pit of my stomach, the sudden tightness in my throat.

I just couldn't _think_. I felt completely in jumbles with this boy who I had been so comfortable with before. I could hardly recall anything, only just the features of his face and the smolder in his eyes.

"Did you miss me?" He asked after a moment, obviously having been waiting to see if I would manage another try at speaking.

I don't speak but I just nod and his hand falls back down to his lap, with another slight laugh. I looked down at it, lying on top of his knee that his feet propped up slightly out in front of him, while his torso was turned to me. But then suddenly he slides closer, leaning his shoulder into mine and his face ducked closer.

Then he whispers. "I missed _you_."

I nearly groaned as another wave of heat spread across my face. I suddenly felt the instinct to hide so I buried my face into his shoulder. He laughs much more softly then before and raises a hesitant arm, resting it around my shoulder. I glanced up through my eyelashes at his face.

He was still smiling, but he looked confused and fearful. I knew he was no genius with girls I could tell by how lightly his arm rested there, he wasn't sure it was allowed and I knew he was afraid to be rejected- I knew I was!- so I leaned into it and I felt him relax again.

Like before with my cheek, his hand began stroking my shoulder lightly and it made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. We stayed like this with no talking and no worrying- at least for me it was like that- for a few minutes. Until I turned my face aside so my cheek leaned against the shirt and slowly I raised a hand and hesitantly- very slowly- as I looked up meeting his questioning gaze, I ran my fingers along his jaw.

He closed his eyes momentarily leaning against the pressure my fingers tip inflicted and I got the courage to talk. "I-I… didn't know where you were."

It sounded pathetic to me, coming out like a breathless whimper. His eyes opened and looked down at me, they were sad and I felt bad for saying it, I tried to take it back, but he spoke first.

"I had to go. I didn't want to leave you without a clue, but…" His eyes turned slightly pleading. "But I've a lot of other important commitments I can't abandon."

I thought maybe he was referring to Blake, and I felt a slight jolt at that, wondering if they've seen each other yet and my other hand clutched tightly to Caleb's shirt, refusing to let him go. "What other kinds of commitments?" I ask, my voice was relatively calm despite my rising despair.

He smiled lightly and the hand not around me reached for the one clinging to him, he cradled it into his palm stroking it until it unclenched. "Blake said he told you we were rebels."

I nodded and he nods sadly with it, his eyes rising to the ceiling thoughtfully. "He also told me he lied to you."

I sigh at that. "I'm not really surprised."

Caleb frowns, for the first time I'd seen it and he gives me an earnest look. "Blake can be cold and hard, but he does have a heart, Keera." It felt strangely reassuring hearing him say my name. "He means well… I was lucky he watched over you so long."

I look away and shrug. "What did he lie about?"

"He said he told you that a group of extremists' rebels that we disowned were after you…" My eyes instantly looked back up. "Well we're still with them. They didn't approve of my talking of you and when they figured out I sent Blake to you they were pissed." He cringed looking at me apologetically. "They thought you were a distraction and on top of that someone who could rat us out to the Capitol."

I blink at him and slowly I raise an eyebrow. "You enjoy being with them?" I'm curious if this was his own decision or Blake's.

"I enjoy knowing everyday I'm closer to freedom." He whispers and his eyes are so serious and passionate at that point I have to drop mine away.

I felt selfish, wanting to take him back to the hell of District 8 and I started to pull away, shrugging off his arm. And he didn't stop me even though I saw his face fall; he wouldn't make me stay if I didn't want to.

I was about to stand when he spoke hushed and quickly. "Blake said you told him you were upset with me, that y-you… you don't hate me do you?"

I froze and I looked down into his begging eyes, my lungs felt like they lacked the proper amount of air. How could I ever hate him? Was Blake that cruel to tell Caleb I had said I hated him?

"Of course not!" I instantly hiss, falling back to the ground and sitting straighter looking him for the first time full and level in the face.

His lips twitched slightly, but he looked like he didn't believe me.

I reach out to touch his hand on his knee and I tried to reassure him. "I could never hate you, Caleb. No matter what kind of brother you have or whether you think it's your fault people are trying to hurt me."

There was a moment of time where he looked to fight himself in accepting my words, but sudden I blink and his leans forward enveloping me in an embrace.

I laugh, with pure relief as I felt his arms wrap around me and I did the same in return around his shoulders. He squeezes me tight for a minute and then pulls back only slightly- and only his face- leaning his forehead against mine. For some reason I no longer felt like my nerves were controlling me.

"You look pretty." He muttered after a minute and he looked down at my dress, I felt one of his hands against my back tug at it jokingly and I smile, his long eyelashes brushing against my cheek when he looked back up at me.

"I don't look like myself."

"You are Keera, no matter what you look like." He retorts.

I felt a warmness spreading over me and I was scared of losing it. I spoke without really thinking about what I was saying. "I lost the kids. I'm not allowed to see them or they get beaten, it-it's so hard, not seeing them. D-Do you know what Aven asked me when I told her I couldn't keep seeing them?" My voice had a slight tremor in it, but he looked absorbed into my words. "If I loved her anymore. As if-if I didn't. I-I can't believe they would have thought… Jack was taken by a Peacekeeper family. I makes me sick to think he's going to grow up and whip people." I felt like I was confessing, like I had been hiding all of this and as I got out that about Jack I dropped my face down onto his shoulder instead, unable to look into his sympathy filled eyes.

His hold around me tightened and I felt him rest his cheek against my hair. "You can always remind him of how he used to live. He can always relearn things; he can always change even once he is poisoned."

"You really believe that?" I mumbled.

One of his hands stared moving in comforting circles on my back. "Yes, I do."

And for some reason it helped, if only slightly knowing that Caleb who had been beaten close to death by so many Peacekeepers and he could believe that they're changeable. My hand around his neck lifted a little to run through his soft tussled hair and I felt him shiver.

"How much longer do I have?" I ask, knowing he'll know what I mean.

"You're all out of time."

I jump, ripping myself from Caleb's grasp and I look up, down the hall and I see Blake. He doesn't look at me, instead he is glaring at Caleb, I squint slightly and I notice he has a hint of a black eye forming.

Caleb glares at him and I glance between the two, then I notice that one of Caleb's hands along his knuckles… it's rifted a bit, like he had been hitting something- _someone_.

"Wha-"

"I knew you would cause trouble." Blake spat, sending me a look of anger.

Caleb shifted slight, putting his back to me and between me and Blake, like he meant to shield me. "She has done nothing wrong, Blake. She is just as any other."

"She is a tribute." Blake hissed. "She represents the Capitol! In more than one way- most particularly in the use of shaming and freighting any of those who are resistant to the government."

"Let her walk and I won't follow! That is the deal." Caleb snapped back.

Blake scowled, and then suddenly another figured stepped out of the door way Blake came from. "You already broke the deal Caleb, you've told her too much."

Caleb face darkened. "You think she will tell, Benjamin?"

"She is unreliable." The tall, pale boy with ashy hair replies.

I lean forward and one of my palms press against Caleb's back. I'm not exactly scared, more worried for him. So he did want to go with me. But he couldn't because he made a deal… that was no supposedly broken.

"I would never tell." I say, all their eyes looking to me. "I will disappear, right after this. The capitol will hear nothing from me; I will do nothing for attention. Just let Caleb be."

Caleb begins to shake his head, but Blake gives a harsh laugh cutting off whatever Caleb would have said.

"And I'm expected to believe that?" He sneers. "I have been with you all through the trip; they soaked up every bit of you. I don't expect your popularity to die anytime soon."

"I promise!" I cry, suddenly making to stand. Caleb jumps up also, but I move past him. "Please, I will disappear, I will!"

I could stand leaving Caleb here if I knew I was protecting him. I could bare keeping myself held together, hidden, if I knew it was for the best. I didn't need the stupid bracelet. I could watch the kids at a distance.

The boy next to him looked to debate it then as Blake looked to outright against it and Benjamin opened his mouth to before him. "Fine."

"_What_?" Blake said, whirling on the boy who looked to be a year older than him- seventeen maybe.

"Look at her, Blake. She didn't even kill anyone in the game, if any tribute could disappear she could."

I sigh in relief and I feel Caleb move closer to me from behind. "Really?" He asked.

"As long as she isn't a concern of yours anymore, besides I've already sent too many off to District 8 just to try and take care of her. It is a waste."

I wondered if this was their leader rebel, I wondered how many there were of them and how they formed, if they were all prisoners, but I didn't dare ask instead I turned to Caleb. He smiled half-heartedly and I shrugged, feeling very… watched.

Caleb glanced at them and he leaned forward hugging me and then nodding towards the door a few feet away I walked towards it keeping my eyes down and Caleb walked towards them, a hand on my lower back as if he was leading me on my own walk.

As I grabbed the handle to the door I looked to Blake. "Why did you protect me if you hated me so much?"

He glowered. "It was before I knew how much influence you had. I've devoted all my life to this and no girl will knock it down with just a few words. Or my brother."

"Blake seriously-"

"Just say goodbye." He snapped interrupting Caleb and then disappearing into the other room.

Benjamin looked between us for a second, nodded to Caleb and then followed Blake.

I looked to him and he smiled. "I guess this isn't a good time to ask how exactly so many rebels get themselves inside the presidents house." I mumble and he laughs.

I relax at the sound and seeing his smile, he drew a little closer. "Not really, no. But just to sedate curiosity, let's just say the President keeps a secret corridor open for… any extra special guests who spend a night. He needed a few discreet trades of servant to keep them happy."

I raised an eyebrow, sort of understanding and a smile played on my face.

His stepped closer and he took one of my hands lifting it up and examining it. Then he looked up at me a hand reaching into his pants pocket, pulling out the bracelet with its familiar pearls and silver clover designs.

I grin. "The black eye?" I ask.

He shrugs sheepishly and his eyes twinkle slightly as he claps it around my wrist again, where it belongs.

"Thank you." I murmur, looking up at him.

He looks down and then glances around before he suddenly swoops lower and his lips touch mine.

I feel my face heat up again, but I also feel the warmness from early spread through every part of me. He pulls away after only just brushing his infinitely warm lips over mine, but I hunger for another.

If I would never see him again… then just one. This is the first time I've ever _wanted_ to kiss someone. This is first time I raise myself to press my lips to someone's that I don't despise.

The kiss is sweet and I sigh into him as his hands wind themselves around me, lifting my sagging form. His hand rest against my upper back and it burns an imprint there. My own hands- acting on their own accord- move around his neck, tangling themselves in his hair.

Once we finally pull back with him looking down at me his eyes sparked so brightly I could scarcely keep the stupid smile off my face. He was breathing heavy, so was I, but I knew my face was redder then the slight tinge on his.

"I love you." He said and I groaned as my face turned scarlet all the way to my ears and I dropped my face onto his shoulder, hiding. He chuckled and I squeezed my eyes shut, embarrassed for no reason.

"Shut up." I mutter and he laughs even harder.

"I'll come back for you as soon as I can." He promises.

He pulls back and I stand also, my face still beat red, I smile at his grin and then sigh moving towards the door. "Not if I come to find you first." I tease as I slip out the door and he rolls his eyes.

Once I close the door though I feel light headed suddenly- or maybe my fast breathing caught up to me- but I stumble as I continue to walk into the ongoing party, in a slight daze. My fingers not once letting go of the bracelet. I felt complete, even though I didn't get to keep him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Woo for long ass chapter! And Caleb! Ohh.. I love them. (: I'm amazed with myself actually. I hope you guys liked it, I can't wait to get your reviews. I know there are probably some mistakes I need to edit, I'll do that later. But you guys just wait... just wait for the next chapter! ;D I'm like giddy about it! Anyway please review! Oh! And I'm surprised... no one commented on both Delly's and Gale's appreance last chapter? xD (I admit Delly's not that popular, but she's one of Peeta's best friends! And well Gale.. not my favorite, but he's still Gale.) Well anyway, thanks for reading. -Taryn(:_


	7. No!

Chapter 7- "No!"

* * *

><p>"NO! No!" Caleb roared, standing up his face twisted in agony.<p>

Anger, true fierce limb trembling anger swept through him. His hands shook violently, every breath was like a sharpness sending flames down his throat and pooling in his lungs. Searing and building until he couldn't even continue to draw oxygen.

"No!" He hissed, unable to watch any longer and instead turning away from it.

Blake took no notice to Caleb's frenzy, he just continued to stare forward, unblinking_. Why? Why! _The question tearing through his mind. His own breath was shaky, his face fallen in worry and regret… he could not even bring himself to be sad about it. "No." He whispered, futilely trying to will this away. "No…" He muttered again, in time to another shout from Caleb.

His head shook slowly, unbelieving. Caleb though, completely beside himself, was stomping fiercely sending himself in circles seething as he mauled his brain for answers, a solution, _anything_ to fix this.

He hit dead end after dead end, nothing could change it. He knew that and that's what enraged him most. He was a helpless child again.

His temper flared and Caleb flung out an arm, lashing the table beside the couch flipping it over in his fit of ferocity. The glass top shattered, flung across the hard floor, it sent the lamp and phone-which just moments ago had been sitting happily unaware of what disaster just happened- now tumbling across the room.

"No." He shouted again, a wave of grief waving through his body. His knees buckled, his lips trembled and he fell to the floor, among the shattered glass. "No." He repeated, softer, and with defeat.

He fell forward onto his hands and the shards sent stinging pangs to his nerves, but it didn't matter. Not to him, not after- not after-

"No." He whispered one last time, the deal-the Capitol- the- the. "No!"

...

"No." Bud said, almost subconsciously. He blinked. Once-Twice-_Three times. _But still it wasn't going away.

He reached up with his free hand that wasn't clutching Arthur's and rustled his ear. Yet still it heard th- "No." He muttered, a dent forming between his eyebrows.

"No?" Felicity asked a heavy lisp to her childish voice. She looked up at Bud her usually shining face a mess of confusion.

Bud stared at her; his brown eyes were scared and uncertain it did nothing to calm the slowly distressing boy and girl below him. Arthur began to tug his hand from Bud's grasp his chubby face screwing up in a concentrated scowl.

It wasn't long of Bud insistently holding onto it though, did he throw back his head, bawling. Felicity watched as Bud fell to his knees a slight termer in his voice as he hushed the boy.

Her big, innocent eyes turned away and her confusion became too much as she watc- she took a gentle, curious step forward. But suddenly a cane shot into her walking path; rapping against her shins painful until she stumbles back the few inches she had went.

"No." Aunty Ethel barked, her face glowering at the younger child. Felicity whimpered, her eyes teared over and kept flickering towards her desired spot and to her care takers dark face.

Then she too threw back her head crying like a distressed infant and Bud swooped forward, clutching her to his chest.

Aven stood a few feet in front of Aunty Ethel, face drained of all color.

Not a soul even considered to hear her whispered. "_No."_

…

"No." President Snow murmured, the word rolling off his tongue with pleasure. "No!" He repeated his voice louder and firmer as a blinding grin flashed across his face.

The word had never been so sweet tasting falling from his lips. But as he continued to- "No!" He shouted again, chuckling deeply.

To say he was amused was to call a Lion a kitten, Snow was beside himself with happiness. His face glowed and his eyes were lit with mirth.

_This was going to be fun. _

He was absolutely giddy with excitement. "No, no!" He repeated slowly rising from his chair, a hand rubbing at his chin the smile firmly in place as he continued to say the word as if it was a mantra.

Another trill of laughter escaped him as he walked over to his desk.

_Oh, yes, this will be very fun._

As he stepped up to the desk he reached for the phone, dialed a number holding the receiver to his ear. Once they answered, the person on the opposite line, who had been just _waiting_ for his call, exclaimed to him in a very similarly pleased voice. "No!"

President Snow laughed once more. "No." He murmured, in agreement and then lowered his voice speaking in a fast whisper.

…

"N-no!" Mrs. White called, a sob escaping her lips. She blinked away the inevitable tears clouding her vision, her husband's strong arms wrapped firmly around her shaking form.

She tried to pull away, to run- she couldn't contemplate- not- "No!" She wailed. But was ignored as the sobs continued to rack through her body and the tears dripped across her cheeks.

She tried to break free of his suffocating grasp, she could stop this- she could do something! Surely! She could not allow it to- to- "Please!" She howled, squirming around.

People gave her looks of true pity and she refused to quiet herself, not even out of courteously for her pride or anyone else who wish it so, she couldn't not after this- not after what- "No-I-"

But she couldn't do anything and as that settled over her another set of hysterics escaped her mouth. She fell limp into her husband's arms and she moaned as the grief consumed her.

…

(An hour before the past four sections.)

Six months. Six months! In a house.

If I didn't go to buy food at the bakery every Friday night or sit out on the front porch every Saturday night, I think I would have gone mad screaming, and died five times before today. A day when I got to- had to- go out in sunlight. Though I wasn't excited, having to stand and watch as the kids who I'm suppose to train walk to pretty much their death.

Me being a victor you'd think I'd be all about them having hope, but my win was merely… well I still don't know how I managed it.

I glace out my front window, waiting for Fray, who said he was going to stop by an hour or so early.

He'll probably ask what I've been up to. And really all I've done is stare at walls, reread every book I've found in this house, and play with my bracelet.

And of course revisit the arena every night in my sleep. But sometimes- sometimes I see Caleb, and I remember that kiss… and I image more…

Though I don't think I would share that piece of information with Fray.

I've cleaned the house, I feel kind of proud about that and it took up all morning. I guess I might have subconsciously made it dirty so I could spend time cleaning it.

There is a knock on the door and I blink, jumping up from the windowsill and walking to the door. I manage a grin- hey it's been awhile I've talked to anyone but Mrs. Collins- and I swing it open.

Fray grins back at me, he looks really refreshed since the last I've seen him and he's changed his colored glasses from what they used to be as pick and green to blue and yellow.

"Thanks for coming." I murmur stepping back so he can enter.

He raises an eyebrow at formality in my tone and I don't blame him that was weird for me. I shrug and he leans forward hugging me.

"You'll make it through the day."

I roll my eyes. "Of course I will."

There is a slight lie in that, because I really don't want to risk the chance of sparking popularity but he doesn't notice. I close the door as he wanders to my living room.

He looks at my roaring fire I had going- another thing I've been doing, I kind of love playing with fire now- he looked weary so I pick up the poker and use a heavy log to smother most of it.

"Cold?" He asked, referring to the coming of fall.

I shrug. "Boredom."

"Hmm…" He hums looking around. "I'm surprised it's clean."

I smile. "Should be. I cleaned it just an hour ago."

"Just for me?" He asks and again I shrug, but my smile widens.

"Boredom."

"I'm sure Pippa would have appreciated it."

I cock my head slightly as he sounds sort of sad about that. "How is she?"

"Very nice. She's getting married." There was an edge to his voice, and I was confused.

I guess I always assumed her and Fray… "Oh?" I ask. "To who?"

"A young fellow she met a few weeks back, apparently it is rather serious." His eyes cast down to the fire and I feel sad for him. Maybe he never had the guts to tell her he liked her… maybe she rejected him.

"Well…" I trail off not knowing whether to say sorry for his sake of congrats for hers.

"Yes." He says, saving me the decision.

Awkward silence falls and I fidget with the bracelet. "So… travel well?"

It's a terrible excuse of a question I know, but I was so deprived of contact you have to give me a little slack.

He nods, not smirking at the question and its lack of point, even though most would have. "Lovely, thanks for asking."

"The reaping starts in twenty minutes." I mutter, then sort of cringe at how I was sort of counting down the minutes.

Fray looks up and then asks. "Do you want to start walking now?"

I nod, eagerly. So we both get up and I follow him out of the house, I soak in the sun once we're out, even though I'm bundled in a jacket against the harshly cold wind. I can't manage to kill the smile as I feel a rush of freedom once I'm out, even though I'm not happy to be going to this.

"Are you missing the sun?" He inclines and I glance over. How had he noticed that? It wasn't that obvious.I eye him and he sees my question in the stare. "I've been told you haven't been seen very much lately."

"Oh…" I say trailing off and looking forward.

"Is there a reason?"

I shrug. "Boredom?" I offer and he sends me an unamused look.

We reach the square where people have begun to gather and the stage was set up. The camera crews were just arriving and I followed Fray, who looked to know where he was going. Unfortunately he walked straight up to the mayor.

For some reason every time I look at the mayor I think of watching Rankin and the Peacekeepers die. The case had been closed, not having been found, but I felt guilty still. Though that doesn't mean I don't think they didn't deserve it. Who knows what other girls they've preyed on.

"Fray, Keera." The mayor murmurs, nodding to Fray respectfully then to me.

I nod back and then we stand in silence, watching people arrive. I feel stupid, being so young, I feel like whichever girl is picked will think I'm incapable to even keep her hanging on.

Once everyone is sectioned off and have had time to stress the mayor leads us to the stage for a long speech about how defeated we are and to just give us a little more time to stress.

I hate standing on the stage; I stand with my arms behind my back as I stare blankly forward. I know everyone in the country will be watching, I know there is the major possibility Caleb is watching this, with his other rebels. I feel my nerves tense and I fight the blush that threatens to come.

The mayor turns his eyes to us as he mutters the end of the speech. "May the odd forever be in your favor."

I shiver and I keep my eyes glued on my feet, the mayors tells Fray to draw the girl- a tradition for the opposite trainer to pull the names- and he steps up to the jumble of people lives in the drawing.

My stomach explodes in anticipation when he takes the piece of paper and walks to the microphone. He clears his throat and my heart beats harder.

"Aven Arbuckle."

My heart stopped, the breath whooshed out of my lungs, and my eyes widened, but still stared at the cracks along the stage. I could not move, I was incapable- I was numb. My nerves felt like a jumbled, jittery mess.

_No. No- no no. _The word screamed itself through my mind. I felt deaf as I lifted my eyes to Fray whose mouth opened- repeating her name- and I couldn't hear any noise come out. I didn't hear the crowds sigh of relief of not being chosen- no I couldn't hear anything but the maddening, raging NO's echoing inside my head.

My hand behind my back reached to my temple. This couldn't be happening.

_No. No! No! Aven! _

I glanced to Aven who was setting Felicity on the ground and out of her arms. She looked so sad… so desperately afraid and then there was something else screeching in my mind, her voice.

_'You still love us don't you?' _I blinked and it repeated itself, until my mind continued to here Cyra's screaming from when she had fallen off the cliff as a replacement.

_No- no, no. Not Aven. _

I looked between Fray and Aven, I looked to everyone around and I felt my heart pick up again, at a speed faster the lightening, I gasped in air like I had never truly breathed before, and a ringing filled my ears.

I took one step forward and my arm reached forward- my legs felt like jello- my hand clutched to podium the microphone sat on and only one word escaped my lips. "NO!"

Everyone froze, eyes flinging to me. I didn't remove my eyes from Aven as I continued to babble. "No-No... no! Please-" My eyes swung to the mayor. "I volunteer!"

The words were out before I could even consider them; all I could hear was Aven voice in my mind all that I felt was pain and the savage _need _to save her. I didn't even consider how badly I just broke Caleb's deal, I didn't think about what I would have to go back to- I didn't even consider how the other people watching this would react.

There was a whisper running through the crowd. "Can she do that?" "Has this ever even happened?" "Why isn't the mayor answering?"

I continued to stare at the mayor, pleadingly. He opened and closed his mouth twice, never once in history has any other trainer- much less a past victor- volunteered. Most were usually too scared or too old. But I was still young, only turned thirteen today.

"Th-that's against the rules, Keera." Fray instantly said his face consumed in worry, turning to the mayor. "You can't be seriously considering it. She can't go _back_. Come on-"

"No." The mayor interrupted him and I nearly jumped at him to grab him by the shirt and demand him to accept my plea, but then I realized he was saying no to Fray.

I blinked. And the mayor stepped up to the microphone. "A volunteer tribute! This year's girl tribute will be-" He waved a hand towards me. "Keera Grooves… again."

There were a few silent people and I heard Arthur wail, soon following Felicity. I refused to look at them, or Aven, she would be upset too. But I had promised her- all I could remember was me promising her right after she asked me if I still loved her. I promised her I would always watch out for them, and that is what I'm doing.

"Keera, the boy tribute." The Mayor murmured and I blinked looking at him, then Fray who was glaring at me.

He must have thought me suicidal- hell I bet a lot of people did- but I ignored his glare turning my back to the crowd walking a little unsteadily to the reaping choices.

I bet I pissed off the rebels, I bet they thought I was an idiot. But I shook it off- and the fear for Caleb- all I focused on was my love for the kids.

I had watched over them through their whole childhood, I am not stopping now. But it made sense why she was drawn; she must have taken the thing for food, like I had.

I couldn't face the hard truth of this yet, I was still recovering from the moment before, but once I'm alone tonight I'll have a breakdown for sure.

I took a shaky breath once I reached my hands in the slips, my fingers traveled through them not even bothering to let my mind think about what I'm doing- drawing someone to their death.

But once I pulled it out and my back still faced the silent crowd. I opened it and read very hesitantly.

_No, no, no._

"Sirius White." I murmur, only loud enough for myself to hear. I felt myself nearly weep. I felt sick, I felt like I might faint. It must have been rigged- the President usually tries to make siblings or victors children go for the mere familiarity of it. But he couldn't have known I-I would have done this. It was a coincidence for both of us to be here and I felt…

I swallowed, turning back around, facing the crowd and I spoke in a clear voice. "Sirius White."

There were a few gasps, but none was louder then Sirius's mothers cry- _"No!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **I'm evil! xD I know. Leave me a review, I want to hear what you have to say to me... Don't hold back. Thank you for reading! -Taryn(:_


	8. Well This Sucks

Chapter 8- "Well This Sucks"

* * *

><p>I paced the small, neat room they gave me, like last time.<p>

But this-this time was different.

I could not really grasp th-that I was going back. I could feel it nip at me a little, but it will shatter soon… I know it. It will come crashing down on me sometime and I won't be able to control myself.

I wished it'd happened now, in my private room where I doubted I would be visited, that way no one could witness my freak out. But even as I allowed myself to remember the last Game and all those horrid things, my mind just would _not_ wrap around the idea, not quite yet…

I felt it build though and my breathing fastened pace I stopped in my walking closing my eyes and falling back onto the velvet coach. "Why?" I whisper. "_Why this_?"

Then I heard the door open- I shot up straight on the edge of the coach my eyes zoning in on the small girl.

"Aven-" I began, looking at the clear, throbbing red hand print across her cheek. Aunty Ethel obviously didn't approve of the visit. "I-"

But then she closed the distance between us and her arms clung around my chest. "Thank you." She whispered.

I lifted her slightly setting her on the coach next to me and I hugged her back before pulling back. Her brown eyes were teared over, I couldn't image the relief she felt, but my throat tightened and I felt I too might cry.

She looked over me sadly. "You-You won't come ba-"

"Shh." I hush, grasping one of her hands my eyes sweeping over her face as I shook my head. "Don't talk of it."

A hiccupping sob escaped her lips and she fell against my shoulder, I cradled her and it felt nice to have her with me. I rocked her slightly, shushing her as she cried and I really thought I had a handle on my emotions…

"K-Keera… are you going to fight this time?" She asked pulling back, her tear stained face looking up at me.

There was a knock at the door, our warning, and I found myself at loss of words. _Would I?_

Her hand lifted up suddenly and her finger ran over my cheek. I suddenly became aware of the hot tears there and she continued to wipe them away until I answered her. "I-I don't know, Aven."

She nods, I think understanding, and the Peacekeeper opens the door. She got up dropping her arms from around me and I watched her go.

The Peacekeeper stared at me from the doorway and I was surprised I recognized him. He was out on the front of City Hall that one day. I give him a look and then he blinks, seeming to snap out of something, and as he turns to go he does the oddest thing… he smiles at me.

I continue to look at the closed door and it didn't remain closed more than five minutes before he tells me there are no more visitors. I expected as much.

I got up slowly and wiping away the tears that had come. I'm only a couple steps outside though when I look over at Sirius- who had just exited his own room- and his face is overly stressed.

Our eyes meet and then I look over at his mother, who is sobbing and being dragged out by her husband. I can't imagine what it's like to lose two sons in the games…

I look back to Sirius, but he has already turned away, walking towards the train.

I follow behind with the Peacekeepers in tow. I ignore the crowds of people who watch us leave, I don't trip this time- since I've no Caleb now- and then I wondered what he could be doing now.

I wondered if the rebels turned on him for my lack of control, the thought sent a wave of discomfort to my stomach.

Stepping on the train was easy, but looking up into Fray's face was one of the hardest things I have ever done. Sirius was to my left now and Fray's eyes flickered between us, they lingered on Sirius- noting no doubt how much he looked like Eric- and then to me with so much grief and so much sadness it is as if he already considers me dead.

And he might as well be. Every single tribute will know me- my style- they will know my weakness when it comes to killing. I cannot- I'm not even sure I will bring myself to kill, I can't think about it now. I need to lie down; I need to escape to sleep- even though it will be plagued with memories.

I open my mouth to make an excuse to leave, but Sirius talks before I can. His blue eyes flicker between me and Fray, holding both uncertainty and a fading attempt to make things better.

"Well… this sucks." He says, and I think he broke me.

I give a startling laugh, and then a sob. My breathing is hitched and tears overwhelm me, I look to Sirius and he suddenly reaches a hand to me, but I turn away and then run down the train until I find the overly familiar compartment. I slam it shut, falling against the door my face falling into my hands as I slid down it.

_Yes, this sucks… it really sucks._

I think as the sobs continue to choke out of me.

* * *

><p>I don't come out until we're in the Capitol. I eat my meals delivered to me and I usually just sit in my room- I'm afraid if I see Sirius or Fray again, I could lose composure.<p>

Once we are walking into the training center though I have to bite my lip to keep from fleeing.

Pippa was there waiting and as soon as I stepped in she flung her arms around me and pulled me into a crushing embrace, once she pulled back- tears in her eyes- she looked to Sirius.

"Oh-" Her voice broke off in a small hiccup and she reached a hand up touching Sirius cheek. She looked like she didn't believe it.

"I know." He muttered, almost crossly. His eyes slid to mine momentarily before he stomped into the elevator. I wondered how he felt about all this, but I had never really had a serious talk with Sirius before.

And I wasn't looking forward to having one.

I walked around Pippa, who had begun crying silently and I joined him in the elevator. I saw Fray take her into his arms and I felt a little warm at that, at least this brought someone a little relief.

We left without them, assuming they'd come up after, it was deathly quiet while we rode up and I glanced to Sirius out of the corner of my eye.

He was watching me.

"Yes?" I ask, tense.

"You helped Eric." He stated, sounding deep into thought, a line forming across his forehead.

I felt a little jitter run through my veins. So he finally said it, the name.

I nod to him. "I did."

He nodded too, looking to the floor, stilling thinking.

"Why-" But before I could ask the doors opened and he walked out of them, leaving me behind.

He sat in the room with the play over of the reaping going on, he watched it intently and I decided I couldn't stand being in there, so I waited until later tonight- when I was forced to watch it.

I sat in my own chair, while the other three were jumbled on the coach. I couldn't look at them, Eric used to sit like that in here…

The odds must truly hate me. Putting me through the same things twice. I couldn't believe just how far Eric's haunting memory had reached. to almost the point I felt like giving up.

I didn't want to watch which tributes I would be up against; I just prayed none of them were related to the ones from last year. I just hoped no one had grudges held against me.

When District 1 came up I was beyond myself with relief when I watched the girl- who wasn't Evans sister! - walk up. I sighed, falling against the arm of chair with all that lost tension.

But of no, no, the odds hated me.

The boy tribute's name was called when suddenly someone shouted. "I volunteer!"

The cameras swept around everywhere until they zoomed in on a boy, running towards the stage from an alley- completely breathless and looking sullen.

My eyes flicker up at the screen when the voice echoed out of the speakers and I jump, tumbling out of my chair.

Pippa gasped, hurrying to my side and helping my sudden clammy self back up. Fray and Sirius were standing, looking at me in a weird way, but I didn't tear my eyes from the screen… from the face.

_No, no. No! _

They let him on stage, agreeing- they didn't seem to argue on it. The mayor turns to him and asks, "What is your name young man?"

His green eyes turn to the camera, looking out of the screen and I felt like he was glaring into my soul. "Blare… Blare Thompson."

_No, it's Blake. _I think, staring helplessly at him, as the screen changes, flickering to District 2.

* * *

><p>The logical reason Blake had done this is if Caleb made him so he could protect me again (since Caleb is a known prisoner and can't) the other options was he had been sent by the rebels to make sure I die in this arena.<p>

I force myself to watch the rest of the tributes, but the only other person I may have an issue with is from District 10 I think the girl may be a cousin to Michael, but that pales in comparison to Blake.

I walk to my room shakily and Sirius watches me cautiously, looking beside himself with curiosity. He opens his mouth to ask something, but I slip into my room, slamming the door into his face.

I can't answer any question right now. I can hardly keep my breath going.

I slink to my bed and fall across it, moaning. How could- Why-What- "Caleb." I whisper.

I try to just block everything out and all the questions, thinking of him. It didn't work for long and I twisted the bracelet with my fingers, staring at the ceiling, trying to answer them.

Could I do this Weaponless?

I severely doubt it. I still remember how to use one; I had been practicing still even after Caleb's disappearance. But d-did I want to?

Not really, I won't vow against it… but I don't know.

Was Blake an ally? Or an enemy?

I won't know until tomorrow, at the first training session when I see him.

What about Sirius? Should I watch my back?"

I didn't know that either, he didn't ever look angry to me. He's never seemed violent to me- would he lose himself in the game like so many others?

I shiver at the thought of seeing an insane Sirius.

But there was no possible way to know, unless I talk to him. Which will also have to wait for tomorrow.

I wondered if the Capitol would be supporting me. I wondered what I should do for the interview or my scoring session, I wondered where we will go, I wondered if I could win this… clawing myself out of another mess.

Could I?

Quite possibly maybe..?

Would I try though?

Hell, yes.

_How can I? _

…

Jack is gone... the kids aren't mine... but for who? Where is the motivation?

For Aven, and Bud- the kids. Caleb- Caleb would hate me if I gave up. For myself...

The best way to accomplish it?

Friendless. No Sirius, no Blake. No allies. Allies fall too easily.

I close my eyes, trying to organize my thoughts. Maybe, just maybe, I could pull through this… but I knew, _I knew,_ once I was in that arena again I might not believe that.

I know Marvin has given me a little time, well… a lot of it. Because usually tributes are taken by stylist right away for the preparation of the chariot rides, but since I had been taken care of for the Victory tour sometime ago I think that's why I had gotten time.

Though it was impossible to completely avoid having to go be paraded around and my stylists- Coral, Lynx, and Alsea- arrived at my door.

They waxed my skin and then soothed it, I was beginning to get used to that sort of abuse. My hair was cleaned and left hanging limp. This time though, different from the others, they painted my nails a bright orange color. I admired them curiously wondering what he had in store for this time around.

When they tossed me the robe, I didn't even bother to put it on as Marvin came gliding in just minutes later.

I stand immediately putting out my face to be painted. But they hardly did anything to it- only a little eye makeup.

"You're going to love this..." Marvin says as he rummages around a bag.

"What?" I ask, almost emotionlessly.

He throws a grin over his shoulder. "No earrings."

Despite my slightly depressed mood, I snort, rolling my eyes. "Oh joy."

He withdrawals my outfit then, turning back around to face me and my eyes zone in on the two things in his hands.

"Ha!" I exclaim, my eyes looking from the clothes to his face- waiting for it to smile that'll explain this ridiculous joke. "You're kidding." I add, when he has yet to crack his serious expression.

"I am not." He huffs, taking a few steps forward. "They are lovely; trust me once you put them on…"

"And Sirius, is Sirius wearing something similar?" I demand, eyeing the clothes.

"Well somewhat." I raise an eyebrow, taking a step back as he takes one forward. He sighs, giving me a look. "Yes, very similar- minus the skirt though."

I look to the skirt mentioned- if you wanted to call it a skirt!- and it was black a line of silver beading and embroidery across the top part of it with some silver strands hanging down in arches. But the bottom was only made of black strings. They would hang just above mid thigh and I wholeheartedly disapproved.

He threw it at me, giving me a look that told me I was being ungrateful. I sigh suddenly, and I hold out a hand for the tank top. It was a bright, yet deep, color of an orange-ish red and in small little patterns across it are golden threads. On the top part that hangs low on my chest, more strings of both bright green and yellow hang.

I run my fingers through them curiously and they are very soft. I don't waste more time though and I slip them on quickly without any more complaints. Even when wearing them I still feel kind of bare, but then he comes at me with a bunch of beaded and wood made bracelets that are an explosion of colors.

My wrist feel heavy and now that my hair is dry, he calls the stylist forward and they begin to weave beads and brightly colored gems into my wavy hair.

I scrutinize myself in the mirror in front of me as they do that, I look at my wrists with dissatisfaction at the fact that Caleb's bracelet is un-seeable, buried by the others.

"What exactly does this have to do with District 8?" I ask, thinking of factories.

Marvin shrugs, his eyes sweeping over me. "In the other districts, especially the capitol, District 8 is mostly known for the textile works that you supply us with. They tend to forget the fact that you also have many other factories." He paused, stepping forward and fidgeting with my skirt and then looking back up to me he adds. "Textiles around here tend to be colorful."

When they finally finished, I was shoved out of the room and into the elevator. Once we arrived at the bottom story I caught sight of Pippa and Fray with Sirius. They were all waiting for me.

I knew I was running late and Marvin shoved me into Pippa's arms. She sent me a disapproving look and Fray came over and put me and Sirius in our place atop the chariot. I glanced around us a little at other tributes, but I noticed that most of the other districts have already left and I had barely made it in time.

I look to my right and I almost laughed at the outfit Sirius was in... yet it made him look strong and eye catching too.

He meets my look and he shares my humor for the ridiculous ideas of our stylists.

He wears no shirt, but instead painted in bright colors across his sculpted chest are beautiful designs. He has an assortment of necklaces and bracelets like myself and for pants he wears a sort of loin cloth. It is of a similar color to my shirt, golden threads and with yellow and green strings-

"Wait!" Marvin suddenly says, running towards us. We are the next chariot out and he jumps to us swiping something on his fingers and then rubbing it on both Sirius's then my cheeks, just below our eyes.

Then we're swept out into the capitol, for everyone to see. I notice what Marvin did to me by looking at what he did to Sirius. It was white paint he put on us, and it sort of completed what he had been going for.

We are exotic- foreign- and ancient in many ways.

The night ended without much excitement nothing happened really, I hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Blake even though I glimpsed him once on the chariot. So the next morning Pippa woke me up and I changed quickly eating breakfast in silence.

Sirius though kept looking at me, demanding for my attention, but I didn't give it.

I wanted to talk to Blake before Sirius.

Fray takes his sweet time talking to Sirius over strategies and such; it doesn't even look like Sirius cared one bit though. I wondered vaguely how he was going about this, but I didn't ponder it very far, I had other things to worry about.

Finally I followed the trainers down the elevator and when we stumbled out of it my eyes instantly searched through the already scattered tributes. Sirius walked on in, but I stood outside of the elevator staring around. I couldn't find him at first until I saw him stand.

He was over by the lunch tables and he had been sitting but now he stood, staring at me. There was a defiant angry look in his eyes as I approached him.

I felt a lot of eyes tracking me though and I glanced to the tributes. Many had paused to either gap or glare and I sent them all a dark look until they turned away. Except Sirius- who had instinctively gone to the rope station- he was staring at Blake… untrustingly.

Once I reached Blake, he sat down again sending everyone in the room a look of utter loathing. I sat next to him and he ducked his face closer to mine- we were hardly unnoticed but did it matter?- and I narrowed my eyes.

"Why are you here?" I hiss.

His eyes are dark, and he is glaring down a Gamemaker who was watching. When they turn away his hand reaches out for my wrist and I squeak.

"What the hell is _wrong_ with you?" He snarls quietly, looking into my eyes and ignoring my previous question.

I pull back my face from his viscous one. "Nothing!" I try to shake my wrist from his grasp, but it tightens and he tugs me closer.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?"

I hiss, sucking in air through my grinding teeth. "I broke the deal." I mutter, matter of fact.

"More than that!" He spat, his hand brutally twisting my wrist. I sneer in pain, trying to pull away again but he only twists it more. "There was more in that deal then we let you know. You've-"

"Then I guess you should have told me." I interrupt him, ripping myself free of his harsh hold. "If you were going to make it so important I should have kn-"

"They've hurt Caleb." He instantly says, and my words die on my lips. The blood drains from my face and my anger is gone.

"He's not… dead… right?" I croak.

"Nearly."

I bite my lip and looking away. A bunch of people are staring at our odd exchange and they instantly look away when they see me looking around.

"Where is he?" I ask.

Blake shrugs, looking satisfied with my reaction. "I've no idea; we've both been kicked from the group. He was running for it last time I saw him."

I look back up, and the lack of care for his brother astonishes me. I felt maybe I put a dagger into his care for Caleb and it made things seem worse. I knew now he was not here on Caleb's behalf. "Why are you here?" I demand again, in a hushed voice.

His eyes that had also momentarily swung around at the staring tributes, turned to me, a slow smile tracing his lips. "The only way I can get myself back into the group is to get rid of the problem that got me kicked out…"

I clenched my jaw, sitting straight and sliding slowly away. He looks amused by my withdrawal. "You're going to kill me?" I ask.

He shrugged, looking unconcerned. "Or any other tribute here, you make this easy you know." He gives a loud harsh bark of laughter, causing plenty of staring people to jump- me included. "I suddenly understand those boys back in the alley... you make it impossibly too simple, you bait people into doing things."

I glare. "So you're going to kill me. And you apparently seem to expect to win this… you'll be a victor, will your group want you then?"

He rolls his eyes, he's already considered this. He looks me in the eyes, leaning close. "There's always a need for an insider."

I'm tempted to hit him or run from the room, but instead I just stand. I force my face to be calm and I walked away. I was only a few feet when he gave another laugh and Sirius caught my eye. I instantly pivoted towards him.

I lean against the table full of ropes and Sirius smiles slightly at me. He looks between me and Blake curiously and I sigh, picking up a piece a rope making harmless little knots for distraction.

The person there looks at me brightly and then Sirius steps closer, I lean away from him and he frowns. He looks suddenly down trodden and he steps away, tosses the rope in his hands onto the table and turns away.

"Well… this sucks." He mutters, heading in the opposite direction. I watch after him feeling bad for rejecting his talk and of standing near me.

But I only sigh, looking down at the rope and murmur. "Yes, yes it does."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_So to those who are re-reading this chapter because of my serious blonde moment- hope you found the chariot part satifying.. Thanks for reading everyone, sorry for editing mistakes. -Taryn(:_


	9. Follow Me Down

Chapter 9- "Follow Me Down"

* * *

><p>"And history repeats itself!" Exclaimed a boy.<p>

I looked up from my spot at the lunch table, where I sat alone. The boy stood across me, looking all high and mighty. He is the first person who has had the guts to talk to me and I just stare at him.

"Figured that out all by yourself?" I mutter, my eyes narrowing.

He smirks, sliding into the seat there. Oh joy, another Blake? Or even better, Evan! I wondered, the thought a sarcastic downer.

"Mostly." He replies, and his eyes are watching my hands. I hold rope in them, twisting it into patterns, my lunch- completely untouched- shoved over to the place on my right.

"Hmm…" I hum, dropping my eyes to my work, hoping my disinterest will make him leave.

Instead it makes him more persistent. He stands slightly, leaning across the table and he tugs on my pony tail. I sneer at his closeness while he just grins. I look over him, realizing he is only about fifteen, with shaggy black hair and minty blue colored eyes.

He seems childish, as he drops back down, satisfied for having caught my attention again. "I want to ask you something." He says, and I raise an eyebrow.

"I'm listening." I drawl after he doesn't continue.

He nods. "Good, so…" He smirked again and I felt my face give him a '_really?'_ sort of look. "I was wondering if you actually could… you know kill someone."

"That's not a question." I point out, looking back down at my ropes.

He grins again; I can tell by his voice. "_Can_ you kill someone?"

"Annoying twits like you maybe." I hiss, my eyes flying upwards.

I don't know why this boy was gritting away my nerves so badly, but all I wanted to do was let him know how much I did not like him, and that I did not like being here.

It was a childish feeling and I let it control my actions as I got up stubbornly, walking a few yards down the empty table and slipping back down into another seat. He watched after me and I'm sure others too, but I just leaned forward focused on my rope.

After lunch I still sit there, with my faithful piece of rope. Though really I'm looking around when others aren't looking at me. I'm absorbing everyone, learning everything I can about them.

I had attempted this the last game, but I was naïve about it… and when the time for the games came around all that I collected was hardly of use. I should have known about District 12 and Eric; I should have known Cyra would be the leader once Evan was out. I should have been able to see Michaels disgusting joy of killing; I should have been able to determine if Demitri was trustable, instead of asking Eric and then having let him died at his hands.

I learn that the boy talking to me earlier is from District 2 and his name's Cooper. He and the girl from his District are going around to everyone, talking. Just like he did with me sort of. They must be trying to see who they'll want in an alliance.

Sirius is friendly to them, and when I see him follow Cooper over to a group of people the girl- Star- had gathered I almost cry out to him. This was too similar. Eric had fallen for Evan's charm and I can't tell if Sirius will fall down the same path with Cooper.

I kept close watch on Blake who was snarling at any tribute who came into a five foot space of him. I knew people still wondered about earlier with me and him, and how I got him to talk to me. But I don't even waste time warding off their curiously rude stares.

By the end of the day, my hands are covered in rope burns and I've collected a lot of information. At dinner, where again I pass up on eating, I stare out the window reciting it to myself.

District one girl was named Amara, she took very kindly to Star and Cooper and I have a feeling that is the bases of the Careers.

Lara, the girl from District 3, has also jumped up in anticipation to join whatever Cooper offered her. As was District 4… though I had yet to know their names. Another from District 6, the boy, named Ramon had slunk around them today.

I knew there could be more interest that wasn't expressed today for the Career group, but it again wasn't the only people that have stuck together.

There were the two from District 7 I had kept close eye on. The boy, Weyland, he creeps me out. Majorly. He is the tallest, skinniest of us and the oldest I'm betting. There is something about his closed off, mournful looking face that I don't like and the way he hovered around the girl, Gina; it made me want to snatch her away from him. Though she looked completely content to be there, I still didn't like it.

The boy from District 11… he will be a problem, I just _know_ it. He is sly looking, sleek… and I could hardly admit it to myself, but extremely handsome. I could see the girl from District 5, Summer, drooling over him and I saw Daisy, from District 9, following him from station to station.

He was better looking than Cooper, and they both knew it. I could tell by the tense looks they gave each other they were instant rivals. As was Star with the girl the creepy boy watches over.

Star glared at Gina- who was actually quite breath taking- all day today.

Oh and the tributes from District 12… they are the most pitiful looking bunch. They cower away from the buff boys and pretty girls at the camouflage station. They both have that seam look, the gray eyes and dark hair, olive tone skin color. They are so frail and skinny and the way they slopped down their lunch… in ways they reminded me of Aven and Bud- the twins.

I have a lot more to learn, but I'm already better off than last time. I can recall more names now I can tell you-

"-right Keera?"

I blink looking over at Fray who had just spoken my name. "Huh?" I ask, looking around at Pippa and Sirius who were looking expectantly at me.

He sighs, looking suddenly worn… or maybe I was just realizing he did. "I asked you if you were going to fight this time."

"Oh." I say, looking around everyone again.

"Well?" Pippa pressed and I fidgeted with my bracelet dropping my eyes to it.

"Do you think I should?" I retort, turning the question on them, because really I just didn't know.

"I do." Fray instantly put in and Pippa nodded enthusiastically. My eye flickered to Sirius, but he was pushing around his food with his fork not looking at me.

"I'll consider it." I murmur, rising to my feet.

Pippa stood too, frowning. "You haven't even touched your food though."

She reached out to me and I shook my head. "I'm not hungry." I turned to walk away from the table and then Fray also expressed worry.

"You should build up your food supply." He calls, but I'm already half way down the hall.

I don't go to my room; instead I slip into the TV room, wandering to the book shelf there. I find a book just like the one at the plant station and I perch myself on a chair next to a window, reading in the dark.

I stayed here to avoid them. Because not too long later when I heard them finish dinner, there was knocking on my door and they were saying my name. I wasn't tempted to answer out here.

Once they finally all have disappeared and I've recovered some of my lost facts on plants I get up slowly. I pace around the furniture and I take the book with me to my room.

I reach it, making sure I'm silent as I twist the door knob and then slip in as soon as there is only just a sliver to fit through. As I step in I turn back towards the door, clutching my book to my chest, and I concentrate on closing just as softly as I opened it.

After that I turn to my dark room, pacing towards the dresser with silent footfalls, but once I reach it I toss the book on top of it with a thump and then I heard something shift behind me.I froze, drawing in a deep breath threw my nose and all the muscles through my abdomen tighten. My teeth are clench as I reach out my hand and grasp onto the dresser. Maybe I just imagined it…

"Keera?" I whip around at the soft voice, barley auditable it was so weak.

I can see a dark figure sitting on the floor, leaning back against the foot of my bed. I blink as I take in the form; their legs sprawled out in front of them.

"Keera?" They repeated and I took a step forward. "I need a l-little help."

I recognize his voice then and I throw myself on the ground next to him. "Caleb?" I whisper, reach out a hand and touching his face, there was a sheen of sweat covering it and as I was closer now, I could make him out better in the scarce light of only the moon shifting through my window. His eyes were no longer shining and I felt my stomach drop when his head moved limply so he could look up at me.

I crawl a little closer and my hands nears him, but when it touches the carpet warm liquid meets my skin and my eyes fly to his stomach where he has his hands pressed against a tear in his shirt, blood seeping through his fingers.

My face fall and I crawl closer, sitting on my knees in the blood soaked rug; I touch one of his wrists with my hands hesitantly and he cringes. His eyes fill with pain as he shifts.

"What happened?" I ask, my voice full of concern. I think I know but…

"Benjamin," He grunts, his eyes squeezing shut. "H-He stabbed me, I was almost out but Blake tripped me as he ran towards the city center. They took me; I wasn't able to get away until this m-morning. He got me pretty bad as I left. I-I came here before it got too bad. I-I thought maybe you could…"

"Shh." I murmur, lifting a hand and petting his cheek softly with the back of it, but then I noticed how hot his skin is. And my worry heightens. "How long have you been here?"

"Since noon." He croaks and I sigh, looking down at his stomach.

I move my hand down his wrist and expanded it over the back of his. "I'm going to need you to move it, so I can see where-"

"Quickly." He says, but it's more of a painful whine.

His hand slowly lifts away and the blood flows with more velocity down over his sides and drips across the carpet. I catch a glimpse at the gash running along the left side of his abdomen. I lean in closer, running a finger just lightly over the expansive length of it, about three inches, but it's shallow.

Once I'm done looking, I cover it with my own hands, putting pressure against the blood flow. It still runs through my finger though and drips over my knuckles.

In the arena, Eric's wounds and blood hadn't bugged me, but with Caleb… seeing him squirm in pain and leaning against the bed like this… it made me want to vomit or scream and I felt delirious with fear.

I didn't know what else to do, it looked serious and I was too afraid to try anything that I wasn't certain about. Which pretty much summed up everything, except putting pressure on the wound.

His eyes opened again after I sat there silently for a minute, just with my hands pressed there and my face staring at his own. He looked weak and I've never seen a Caleb like this- sure I've seen him beaten to hell by Peacekeepers, but they had always bandaged him away from the brink of death-

My thoughts ended there. Of course he wasn't on the brink of death, no, no- never. It was a shallow cut a-and those are good. Yes, very good. I took a shaky breath and he frowns.

"I-I'm sorry I-"

"No, don't be sorry." I instantly say leaning closer and I press a soft kiss to his lips, they are extremely warm and this is not how I wanted to kiss him for the second time. "I'm going- I need to go get help. Okay? I-"

"No." He whispers, his eyes panicked. He made to sit up straight, but he flinches and his face contracted with pain as he fell back against the bed. "No," He repeated, his voice low. "I'm a prisoner, a servant. I'll be turned in and k-killed anyway."

I shake my head. "I-I'll get Fray, Fray wouldn't- he'll help you. I promise."

He looked scared, and slightly delirious when he shook his head in slow jerking movements. "No- please."

"Trust me, Caleb." I whisper, and I reach for his hand that he had left limp on the ground, press it to his stomach and stand.

I sway slightly and as I walk the distance to the door my knees buckle a few times, threatening to give out, but I reach the door anyway. My hands are shaking, dripping with blood as I try to open the door handle and I fumbled with it before I can get outside to the hall.

I step down the hall quickly towards Fray room, but I'm silent. I reach his door and I lean against the outside frame, rapping my fist against it slowly.

I hear someone stir behind and my heart begins to pick up slightly. Its great pounding echoes in my ears as I watch the door knob turn.

When it swings open it throws a bright light from the room and across my face, I blink at the sudden elimination, but my eyes focus on Fray as he takes in a sudden sharp intake of breath.

His eyes sweep over my clothes that are blood stained and he lingers on my dripping hands that I hold down at my side, when he meets my face and looks into my wild eyes his expression pales and his lips thinned.

"Wha-"

"Promise me you will tell no one." I whisper fast and hardly discernable.

His eyebrows knit together and his hands fidget with the night robes he wore pulling it more firmly around himself. "I-I... Keera, what a-"

I move forward, one step into the door, and a bloodied hand clutched his wrist. "_Promise me_."

His eyes widen and slowly, as he takes a breath, a slight fear flaring with the concern in his eyes and he nods. "I promise…"

I instantly tug him out of the door, leaving it wide open, and I pull him down the hall to my room and I push him inside. I close the door and lock it shut.

Fray stands inside the darkness looking at me and I stare at him, reaching out a hand and flicking on the lights.

It is blinding at first and I hear Caleb let out a small moan, but then Fray's eyes zone in on him. His hands drop away from his robe then his face looking stunned.

I stumbled to his side, my hand wrapping around his wrist again that was now at his side.

"You promised." I say.

And Fray looks between the two of us, before he meets my pleading gaze and he nods slowly.

"I promised." He replies and then steps towards Caleb, true intent on his face and I relax… for now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **I don't think the title had anything to do with this chapter xD I could maybe... but it's just this song I've been listening to! xD Check it out, 'Follow Me Down' By 3oh3! It's really good. Anyway... thanks for reading, sorry for editing mistakes, review please? Thanks. -Taryn(:_


	10. Temporary Goodbye

Chapter 10- "Temporary Goodbye"

* * *

><p>I stand with the showers scolding water rushing over my skin. No matter how much I scrub, the feel of the thickened and dried blood just wouldn't go away. I had all but rubbed away my top layer of skin the hour I spent in there.<p>

Once I could no longer stand the heat of it and the suffocating steam though, I stumbled out onto the cold tile floor, a shivering running up my spine. I dried myself and got dressed in a rush to hide from the surrounding cold.

They were comfortable things, the cotton un-clinging against my form. I picked up my blood covered clothes carefully, wrapping them in the towel as I slipped into my main room again.

Caleb was unconscious, lying on the bed. There was thick bandaging wrapped around his abdomen, he bore no shirt, only clean pants Fray had given him. I look to Fray then, who was working on the blood stain in the rug.

He noticed the towel and nodded to a bag, that held both his bloodied clothes and Caleb's. I walked to it forcing it inside before I tied it closed. I crumpled to the floor next to it and the carpet had never felt so comfortable to me before. My eyes become heavy and I wished to sleep, but I can't- not until I know for sure Caleb is cured.

It was well around three in the morning now. We had spent hours in here- me mostly pacing franticly- but now that we had gotten Caleb together we had to clean up the evidence. The blood I had trailed through the hall to get Fray was already cleaned, but the room needed more work.

Fray promised me that no one would know. He stole things… supplies for Caleb. Pain medicine and the bandages, the stitches he put in. I wondered where he learned how to do that, but it wasn't the time for questions.

My eyelids dropped slightly and I sat up straighter, shaking my head clear.

"You should sleep Keera, you have training tomorrow." Fray murmurs and I looked to him, biting my lip.

I didn't want to go; I didn't want to leave this room. It was easier going into the Games without having Caleb in my arms reach, and tearing myself away was going to take too much effort. "Can't I-"

"No." Fray commands, sternly. "The boy will be fine; I will take him out of here as soon as he wakes. I will hide him in my house." I smile at this, and I open my mouth the thank him, but he continues on. "But once he is better, he will leave. I don't want to know who did this, or who he is. You got me, no details. But you will go through with this, with the Games Keera, _you_ volunteered."

I drop my eyes.

I did, I know I did. I volunteered for this; I knew I could endanger him. But I hadn't known... I had thought he was strong enough to get away… but I didn't think Blake would throw him to the dogs- so to speak. I couldn't cower liked a child, not after it was _my_ decision.

The others could pout at the unfairness, but I could not. I made the sacrifice for Aven and I have to keep it.

I took a few deep breaths, and slowly I slid back into the wall behind me, closing my eyes. "I'll try to sleep." I say, knowing he will know it is my word of agreement.

I do mange to drift off sometime later, when Fray has finished cleaning and took the bag of clothes. He turned the light off and promised me that it will be him- not Pippa- who will wake me tomorrow… or well today.

I was just falling into a deeper sleep when a dream morphed in my mind; it had been me with Jack, cradling him. But then something shifted, the whole scene, my whole _view_ of things.

_I was standing frozen in the spot and I couldn't do anything, then Sirius was there. Staring at me and he reached forward gently taking Jack from me. _

_I opened my mouth to shout, but nothing came out. _

_Then someone laughed behind me and I felt arms wrap around my waist. Lips press against my neck, trailing down to my shoulder and then he drew against the length of my back. I caught a glimpse of Blake out of the corner of my eye and I felt like vomiting. _

_Sirius suddenly looked up at me, from having been coddling Jack, and he looked alarmed. I heard screaming and it sounded- it sounded like Eric's… but no I- I _

I gasp, a jolt running up my body and causing me to jump back against the wall. My head snapping painfully against it.

I lift a hand to rub my throbbing scalp, but then I hear another half-groan, half- scream and I looked to the bed. Caleb is awake, trying to move and I'm scuttling across the room in seconds.

"Shh- Shh- its okay, you're fine. No one knows." I tell him, hovering around the bed. My hands lowered to his trashing face, so I can turn it up to mine. "Caleb. Look at me."

He groans and then his eyes open slightly. He looks confused and tired; I slouched on the side of the bed one of my hands stroking through his hair my other having grabbed the other one of his, holding it tightly.

"The man..?" He croaks and I hush him again, running my fingers over his forehead.

"He fixed you, you'll be fine. He's going to keep you hidden until you are able to do it yourself. In the morning he'll get you out of here." I tell him.

He's groggy and I'm not sure if he will remember this, but I want to comfort him.

But even in this state he is too smart for his own good.

"You mean while you go off to your death." He says and I sigh.

"I have to, Caleb. I vol-"

"I saw." He whispers, before I finish, and his eyes open a little wider. There is less pain in them now and I can breathe easier with just that. "You did it for Aven, I understand."

I nod silently, my throat was tight. He always understood. _Always._ Even when it wasn't me.

Like with his brother, I could tell last night he held nothing against Blake for tripping him. To Caleb that was just his brother trying to protect himself, and he allowed it. Even when the Peacekeepers laughed with joy, whipping him repeatedly like a slab of meat. He still understood, he still believed better of them… that they could change.

He reaches up suddenly, with his free hand, and he wipes away the tears that fell from my eyes.

"Don't cry." He says and I smile slightly, a sob escaping my lips and then his arms wraps around me. He pulls me down across the bed, tucking me against his chest.

I'm careful not to prod his stomach as he tucks my head into the crook of his neck. And this time it's him murmuring comforting words. He continues to cradle me and rock me within his arms as I start to get lost in my tears.

This is the first time anyone has done this for me. I have only comforted those who sobbed. I have only let myself cry to myself late at night, _alone_. And it is a nice change.

His hand runs up and down along my back, and I feel as if I would never be able to tear myself away from him. The thought made me cry all over again and he continued to hold me even then.

Once I was in control, I pulled back a little to look him in the face and he looked back at me, the smolder firmly back into place within his eyes. I had feared last night it would never be back, but to see it again made me melt against his form.

He opens his mouth and I prepare myself to hide from whatever he says, just knowing it will bring a blush to my face.

"Just being here with you one night… was worth the stabbing." He whispered and of course, _of course, _my face is on fire as I press closer to his chest, hiding from those eyes of his.

He pinches my arm lightly, not enough to hurt and he adds. "Won't you let me look at you?"

"No." I murmur, and he laughs lightly sending a vibration through my body and making my heart leap.

"Why not?" He asks, a slight pout in his voice.

I pinch his own arm back now, muttering. "Because you never shut up."

He seemed to consider this for a minute before ducking closer and saying. "If you're kissing me, I can't say anything."

He sounded quite proud of that thought and I snuck a small glance up at his face. He was grinning hopefully down at me and I was about to say no, because I just know he will manage another thing that will make me blush, but he suddenly whispers. "After all… I am weak, sick- you know. You should pity me, I'm in pain."

I roll my eyes, at his dramatics and then slowly move up, pressing my lips to his firmly. But I pull back all too soon, giving him a stern look. "I'm supposed to be sleeping."

He frowns, but then he sees the falseness in my eyes, he knows I've just said it so I can claim that I had in fact mentioned it and he grins, swooping down to my lips once more.

And a little later- okay a lot later- we actually did get some sleep, or like practically none.

Fray came in, looking very disapproving of my new sleeping spot and he ordered me to go to breakfast, distract Pippa and Sirius, while he snuck Caleb out.

I get up to go, but when Fray has his back turned I stand on my toes kissing Caleb one last time, whispering. "I'm going to win this; I'm going to come back for you."

He smiles, though it doesn't reach his eyes, but there is no way to know if it's the cut that discomforts him or my words that he doesn't believe. All I know is when he is walking out the door he ducks to my ears saying. "Not if I come to find you first."

I smile sadly, recognizing my own words and then he is walking away, and I have to watch. It's not as painful as the thought of him dying, but it is still hard.

I think what made it the easier was the belief I now had. That this was only a temporary goodbye. Because I meant what I said to him, I was going to win this game, even if it meant killing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **REALLY SHORT. I'm sorry, but this is where I needed to cut it. I hoped you enjoyed the sweet little scene though. Makes me sad reading this! v.v Thanks for reading, please review? Thanks. -Taryn(:_


	11. Revenge

Chapter 11- "Revenge"

* * *

><p>I yawn and Cooper shoots me a smile.<p>

"Just get on with it." I mutter, crossing my arms over my chest, leaning against the wall near the two boys I was watching. I was exhausted, I had gotten maybe an hour of sleep at the most and I would have liked nothing more than to pass out.

But I was too tired to even attempt to be rude to the tributes today; I couldn't even manage a glare for Blake. Of course they abused my sudden off day, forcing me to watch a sort of alliance/boys who have too much pride fight.

I look around at the people who have stopped to watch this also, it really wasn't that big of a thing. But it's probably the first thing I've ever paid attention to, and it made them curious. After all I guess they kind of looked to me for examples, having won the Game… I knew the group from District 12 did.

"You'll see." The boy from District 11 says, shooting me his own charming smile. "I'll show you who the best is."

"By all means." I say waving a hand from Luke to Cooper.

The two boys looked to each other, smiles forgotten and intent in their eyes. Luke made the first move, being the bolder one and tried to grab at Cooper, but Cooper had been waiting. He swung out a fist that Luke had to duck, allowing Cooper time to get him in a head lock.

Of course Luke broke free, easily delivering a skilled blow under Cooper's jaw- I smiled at that. And they didn't miss it. Cooper eyes darkened and he suddenly overpowered Luke, a hand pressing him down against his shoulder, sprawling the handsome blonde haired boy to the ground.

"Rematch!" Luke instantly shouts, as Cooper then proceeds to pin him.

I shake my head, I had been hoping Luke would win, but obviously I favored the wrong party. "Cooper won, sorry." I say.

Luke sends Cooper a murderous look and he shoves him away, getting back to his feet, straightening the shirt he wore. Summer- the girl from District 5- came to him, murmuring quietly and then leading him away.

Cooper watched them and he took in the praise that his fan club/alliance/future enemies- Star, Lara, and Amara gave him. He had an arrogant grin on his face when he looked at me and I didn't even have the effort to make a grim expression.

Once that was over with though I leaned my head against the wall, closing my eyes-if only for a moment. But then someone approached me, I nearly groan, but then she speaks.

"Luke's cute, isn't he?" They murmur, and I raise one of my eyelids. I looked down at the petite girl… she was almost pixie-like with hair as short as a boy's, it was a rich brown color, she had olive green eyes to match. I recognize her as the girl tribute for District 6, Aly.

"Whatever you say." I reply, closing my eyes again and leaning more firmly against the wall.

She leans against the wall next to me and I don't bother to tell her off for it. Except she continues to talk which tempts me to.

"The boy… from District 1, Blare, he told me you were easy prey." She whispers, her eyes scanning the room, her mouth barely moving as she spoke. "…I don't believe it."

I open my mouth to retort, something sarcastic maybe, but she turns to me grabbing my wrist. "_I_ think you can fight and you just don't want to." I opened my eyes to look down into her demanding ones and her face was a mask of seriousness.

"What does that have to do with Luke?" I ask, recalling her first comment.

Her eyes drop away, flickering to Luke on the other side of the room where Summer and two other girls from District 9 and 10 were fawning over him, then back to me- a new slight smirk in place.

"He is my ally and I am his one and only. But-" I raise a tired eyebrow at this. "We both agreed… we want you in it too."

"You're offering me a spot in your alliance?" I clarify, not really believing her.

"Only if you prove yourself…" Her voice sly. "Which I know you can."

I consider this for a minute, my eyes tracing over Luke. I would have never suspected him with this girl, I hadn't even seen them talk besides a passing comment, and maybe that just proves they were a good deal.

The way he treated the other girls though as if he trusted them and his smile looked nothing false… I knew he would be good with deception. This girl seemed she knew it well. Plus Luke lost to Cooper, it's hardly encouraging.

I look back to her. "How exactly would I have to prove myself?"

I had been pondering if it would do me any good to pick up a weapon and just start showing off, maybe stun them, but then again… maybe I wanted them to be shocked in the arena. Leave them in the shadows still thinking I'm incapable. But obviously… not all of them thought that anymore.

"Challenge someone," She suggested shrugging and pushing up from the wall. "Pick up a weapon, chuck a spear. You like your good with knifes… do _something_."

She threw me a quick smile over her shoulder as she walked away and I watched almost emotionlessly.

I didn't know if I should trust her. Allies weren't the way to go, but to have some for the first day; the first struggle might do me some good. Last time there was one the only way I survived through that was because I had Evan to shove out in my place.

No one here would be so easily manipulated.

I look to Cooper who is watching Lara show off her bow and arrow skills. Her stance is all off though and she is nowhere near as good as Cyra was. Her arrows aren't missing, but they could be so much more effective and reach so much farther if she just-

"No Flutter, don't!" I hear someone hiss and my eyes snap over to my right.

Flutter…?

I spot the two from District 12 sitting nearby at the plant station and the boy is looking distressed at the girl.

"Why not?" She demands.

For some reason the two skinny kids make me think of stray cats. And as she makes to stand, the way she moves reminds me of one too.

"Because, you're just being stupi-"

"Moss, you just don't understand!" She says back, her eyes suddenly flickering over to the girl from District 7 who was standing a few yards away. She had a smile tracing her stunning face and the boy, Weyland, was leering near her still. He seemed unaware of the situation only revolved around the girl, Gina.

"She is nice!" Flutter insists, and Moss shoots an untrusting glare at Gina.

Moss whispers something I can't catch at my distance and I shift my weight, leaning towards them. "-Phoenix, you know!"

I only caught his last words and I recognize the name of another tribute. Phoenix. I look across the room to the girl from District 10, she is unusually quiet, but I had seen her near the camouflage station yesterday. Had she been talking to District 12?

She's picking up another knife, when her eyes slide my way. They are a bright brown, eliminated with slight orange and I am reminded of Rankin's orange eyes. She is glaring and then she turns back to the targets, tossing the knife with flawless excellence. I grit my teeth, suddenly wanting to show her up.

But then I hear Gina speak.

"Flutter-" I'm amazed by how her voice rings so clear and soft. "If he doesn't understand then it's okay."

Flutter smiles at Gina, and I have a bad feeling about the devotion that is in her eyes. "Moss is stubborn, he just doesn't see."

Gina shrugs, her pretty hazel eyes glancing to Weyland then back to Flutter. It was a knowing look they shared and I found myself unnerved further. I stare intently at Weyland- he doesn't seem dangerous- sure he was creepy, but his arms were thin and long as were his legs. He was not built for physical fighting; he didn't look like he could do anything harmful physically.

He looks sophisticated, overly smart… but I have not heard him talk once. I wondered if maybe he had some sort of plan that he's enchanted both Gina and Flutter with, and tricked them into thinking he could help them. But then I look to Gina and I wondered… what if she isn't the gullible one- but Weyland and Flutter were.

I'm still staring when suddenly his eyes shot up to me. They are an ominously clear gray, he sneers and his shoulders shift in a way I can see he's trying to shield Gina. I narrow my eyes and his lips curl back slightly and he takes a step forward- unnoticed by the others- I can see he is telling me to get lost and by the way his eyes glide over the group of three he is owning them in a way.

I back down, and I just close my eyes, leaning my head against the wall again.

I was too exhausted to challenge him or do anything to prove myself today. I wanted to sleep, instead of gathering useless info or anything else. And even more then that I wanted to be with Caleb- but for that to happen I needed to come up with a plan.

But my mind is blank all I can do is listen, hardly that. I didn't want to do anything and I felt lack of motivation to. Not even my memories bugged me today.

But as I continued to watch and listen it became more and more glaringly obvious that this time around was not going to be like the last and that only made me more tired.

The whole feel of the tributes to me this year was different. Or maybe last year I had just been blinder then I could have ever imagined. But these kids-teens- they were complicated.

If I hadn't known Aly was in this with Luke and I didn't even see Flutter and Gina making whatever connection they have now. If I didn't know that then there could be plenty of other things I don't know of.

A shrill laugh across the room made me jump and my eyes flashed open.

I looked to Niki, the girl tribute of District 4, there is a smile plaster a crossed her face as she watches Luke over power the boy from District 10, Vex.

Vex looks pissed, his short curly black hair is disheveled as, Luke- who no doubt wanted to redeem himself- pinned him to the ground. He trashed under him trying to get free, but it was no use and his blue eyes just took to glare at the handsome boy looming over him.

I roll my eyes, bored with the situation and I close my eyes again, waiting for other voices to draw my attention- or maybe for a little sleep.

But no, lunch is called soon after that and I trudge over to an empty table with a tray of food. I toss it aside though as I drop down into my chair. As I sit though, I sigh, and I sprawl my arms across the table leaning my head on top of them.

I was out in seconds.

**_…._**

"Wake her up!" Cooper hissed, a teasing tone in his voice, a delighted childlike spark in his eyes.

Star looked taken aback. "No. You!"

The careers that sat around them- Lara, Niki, Amara, and a new one from District 4 the boy, Perry- all exchanged glances and then looked at the table to their right.

Keera had sat down there over thirty minutes ago, but now her face was cradled against her arms and her breath coming in soft rhythmic patterns. It was no surprise to them as they looked over at her blonde hair fanned out across the table and her passed out state that she had collapse in seconds. Everyone could tell by the dark circle around her eyes and the way she walked around like deadweight instead of with her usual grace that she hadn't gotten much rest the past night.

Though they hadn't thought that she would sleep right in the middle of training… but then again she was pretty useless here.

Star and Cooper continued to bicker about waking her when suddenly Star turned her bright gray, almost violet, eyes to Perry, the only other boy here.

"_You _do it." She says and Cooper too turns to the boy, nodding.

"Yeah, she doesn't know you- you haven't talked to her."

Perry made a face. "And she hasn't talked to _half_ the other people here! Make one of them do it."

Lara and Niki immediately shake their heads and then everyone turns on Amara.

"Hell, no." She says her eyes dancing around at all of them. "_No."_ She adds when the bright determination in their eyes doesn't die away at her first objection.

Star pouts, looking to Cooper. "I wanted to see if maybe she'd be more susceptible to talking. You know how people tend to be calm after just waking up."

"You never know, she could be meaner. Nightmares tend to make people jumpy." Lara says, giving Keera a half considering glance.

"She looks like she's dreaming pretty peacefully though…" Perry murmurs.

"After going through the games already?" Amara scoffed. "I doubt it."

Cooper leaned forward, ignoring their continued talking, he propped his hands in his hands supported by his elbows on the table as he stared intently at her face. It didn't look like she was fretful. "Maybe I'll do it…" He says, kind of loudly.

It perks the attention of Sirius, who was seated a little ways down the table with two other tributes- Vex from District 10 and Paige from District 11. They noticed his eyes flicker to Cooper then to Keera, and there was a hint of jealousy in his stare.

"What is it?" Paige asks, she had a small voice- to match her short height- and it made the gentler side come out of Sirius.

He looked over at her momentarily, only saying. "I'll be right back." As he stood up.

They watched him make his way down to the Careers, sliding in the empty seat next to Star.

"If I were you-" He states in a clam voice. "I wouldn't wake her."

"Oh?" Star asked, her eyebrow arching. "And why is that?"

"Well when people who are tired.. they tend to be grouchy." Sirius shrugs and Amara rolls her eyes.

"She can always sleep it off tonight." The girl says, as if he was too stupid to even know.

Sirius just gives her a light smile, a slightly pained look in his eyes. "Not if she usually stays up all night screaming."

_That_ piece of information caught their attention… and the other eavesdropping groups like the one Sirius just left also the one with Gina and Weyland and District 12 seated on the table next to theirs, two away from Keera's.

The Careers leaned forward slightly now, eyes intent on Sirius- all except Cooper who looked unconvinced. "Why would you say that?"

"Well I have a room just across hers and I heard some yelling in her room last night. She didn't stop until I think one of the trainers came to her."

And that certain insight caught the attention of someone who they were all unaware of, seated a few paces down the same table. Blake eyes were suspicious as he continued to look at the Careers, where once he was annoyed as he was forced to listen to them bicker over waking the stupid girl up.

He straightened in his seat slightly, looking over a Keera, who was unaware of all of this and he blocked out the tributes now- who continued to ask Sirius question about her.

It wasn't until he heard the only other group in the room- the biggest one- seated behind him, who were well out of the Careers hearing range, started also daring each other to wake Keera up.

It annoyed Blake how popular she was, he looked back at that group, which consisted of that boy Luke and all his female fans as well as some boy admirers.

"I've already talk to her! Someone else do it." Aly insisted and Luke looked at Summer expectantly.

Summer gave him a helpless look; she was torn between her displeasure with Keera and her want to please the handsome boy.

"Alex you do it." Summer decided turning her big eyes to the boy from her district, District 5, and her looked to Keera with true fear.

"I'd… rather not." He deadpans.

Blake gritted his teeth, _why didn't they just fucking do it?_ He thought.

"Star, you should do it. Maybe she'd want someone to comfort her when she wakes, you know with the nightmares… she'll start to like you, gain her trust." Lara suggested after Sirius had finished telling them some things he knew about her.

Star opened her mouth to reply, but suddenly Cooper's eyes lit up and he says. "Or maybe I should… if she wants to be comforted…"

Blake sends him a disgusted look, and he isn't the only one.

But the boy has heard enough of this, he clenched his fist. His irritation making him tense, but the suspicious of what Sirius had told them made him wonder…

He abruptly stood, his chair screeching against the floor in protest, and it quieted everyone at once in the chattered filled room.

He sent them all a glare and snarls. "I'll do it." As he struts from his side of the table and around the edge of it, heading for Keera. His hands were balled at his side and he was tempted to wake her up with a hit.

The others watched with intrigue as he approached and then his face suddenly brightened with an idea. He grabbed the back of her chair, and then proceeded to then rip it out from under her.

Sirius growls under his breath, Cooper laughs, Gina frowns, Weyland smirks, and Luke jumps to his feet.

Keera though with gravity clearly _not_ on her side, catches her chin on the edge of the table as she falls. It wakes her up and her eyes flash open as she smacks against the floor painfully. She is wide awake now- not peaceful, not groggy- _angry. _Her eyes sweep around beseechingly until they land on Blake who stands over her grinning.

Next thing everyone knows she on her feet a hand clutched around Blake's throat and he is knocked off his feet onto his back her knees digging in his gut as her other hand rises and then swipes downwards, her nails ranking across his face drawing blood and a terrible scream from his mouth.

The Gamemakers and trainers are up in seconds. Fray sprints to her, wrapping his arms around her middle and Pippa with a Gamemaker each grab onto one of her arms tearing them away from his face and neck.

As they haul her off of him though, her face an expression of complete outrage, she spits on him. Then sneers under her breath only loud enough for Blake to hear. "_That's_ for tripping Caleb." Her voice is nothing, but a growl and Blake- as well as all the now gapping people in the room- are shocked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **So... xD I'm not sure what to say, but thanks for reading and hope you understood that. Personally I think I'm better at writing in third person then first, which is why I find this story and Weaponless such a disapointment. Thank you to all of you guys who have reviewed though! I'm so happy about that! Also, I thought Caleb deserved a little revenge even if he wasn't going to do it himself, and well... Keera had similar thought as well as others that you'll know later. Anywho thanks to all who read this author's note, please review. -Taryn(:_


	12. Stepping It Up

Chapter 12- "Stepping It Up"

* * *

><p>"<em>What<em> were you thinking!" Fray snarls, throwing me down into a chair now that he and Pippa have dragged me all the way into the elevator and back to our floor.

I avert my face, shrinking down against the soft fabric. "I wasn't." I say, my voice still dripping with anger.

I really wasn't thinking, all I remember was falling asleep and into a dream. I remember dreaming of Caleb and it was an old memory of us when we were younger, before all of this Games nonsense. We were laughing, holed up in out factory. Then out of nowhere Blake was there, and Benjamin with a knife. They ran into the room and Caleb shouted, there were other things that I can't recall- only that I had grabbed him and we ran.

But then the bastard tripped Caleb and the knife was thrown. There was blood, and then Blake had me by my hair, pushed me towards the window and then him and Benjamin both shoved me out of it.

I remember Caleb crying and then I remember jumping back up, with a red haze over my vision. I remember ranking my nails across Blake's face and then I realized I was awake. And then I realized just how anger I really was.

My two trainers looked down at me with disappointment and they both looked dissatisfied with my answer. I crossed my arms over my stomach when suddenly Pippa swooped down, her hands on the arms of the chair and she hisses in my face.

"Obviously not!" I snap my gaze to her then, I have never seen her angry. "Do you realize that the president can pull out penalties against you for fighting?"

I blink. "What penalties?"

"Penalties, Keera!" Fray exclaims. "He can take away things from you, like the clothes that are usually given for the environment or you can be forced to stand on your pedestal at the beginning of the game longer!"

I look between them and they are not kidding. "You don't think…"

"We can't know!" Pippa snapped, standing straight again. "Eric hadn't gotten any because it was so close to the Games, but we have four more days in the capitol and we ca-"

I suddenly looked to Fray franticly and I say. "He _deserved_ it!"

There is a blooming suspicion- that I hope he thought connected to Caleb- but he shakes it away. "That doesn't matter. You should have waited for the games."

"He provoked me!" I cry, desperately. I can't get a penalty! I can't risk losing anything that might help me win- not if I want to see Caleb again.

Pippa shakes her head sadly. "That doesn't matter."

"B-But-" I stutter looking between the two. I felt panic rise over my anger and I wanted to take it all back. "I-I… What can I do?"

Fray shrugs. "Nothing. What's done is done."

I grasp my hands onto the arms of the chair. This can't be happening- this can't- then I look to my fingers and there is blood on them. I gag and Pippa shots me a look of pity and disgust.

I must have really disappointed them… I catch Fray giving me another look and I suddenly can't stand being here anymore.

I stand; push passed them and then proceed to lock myself in my room.

I'm still kind of tired, even though my rush of emotions had temporarily warded off my exhaustion. So I lay in the bed, and I soak in the fact that it still kind of smells like Caleb. I bury myself in the cold sheets, and it's not long until I fall into dreamless sleep.

**_…_**

It was late at night- his favorite time of day- and he was standing at the expansive window in his office that over looked his creation-his _baby_- and its twinkling lights. The Capitol was always more impressive lit up like it is now, when the sky is a pitch black.

In his hands he held a delicate white rose- another favorite of his- and he lifted it to his nose. Just _tasting _the sickly sweet scent as it overwhelmed his senses.

All was quiet when the phone suddenly blared with noise, shuddering through the silence around President Snow.

He turned towards it, an eyebrow hiking up his forehead. Who would call him at such an hour?

The president took his time making his way towards the phone, walking all way around the desk and dropping down into his chair before he reached for it. Still holding onto the rose in one hand he brought the receiver to his face.

"Yes?" He asks, patently.

The person on the opposite end talks furiously fast and informatively. Slowly something dawns across Snow's face and he nods his head subconsciously.

"I see…" He drawls, his eyes on the rose as his fingers begin to twirl it slowly. The person adds a few more things and he also says. "Yes, yes. Very well."

Then they ask him something and he smiles, it is a wicked looking thing. His eyes trace over the rose thoughtfully and suddenly he plucks off one of its petals.

"Take away her pack." He murmurs, and the person on the other side agrees immediately with the penalty that he called.

He hangs up the phone, but with the movement he jostled the rose- and suddenly the others petals begin to lose their place. Until not a minute later President Snow is grinning down at a bare stem, the other petals lying on top of the desk.

He considered the rose to be Keera.

**_…_**

The next morning, I dared to wander to breakfast. But apparently I wasn't welcome there.

I walked into the room and I swear I saw Sirius jump, while Pippa and Fray both gave me disapproving looks. I watch Sirius cautiously as I continue over to the table of food and his eyes are glued on his plate.

_Really? _

I grab only a piece of toast- I'm not very hungry- and when I try to take my usual spot Fray sends me a pointed look and nods to the chair next to him. I raise an eyebrow and his eyes flicker to Sirius then back to me.

"Okay then…" I say, pacing around the table and sitting beside Fray.

Pippa sighs then, putting down her glass of orange juice and turns to me. "We were informed of your penalty this morning."

I clench my jaw, in the middle of taking a bite and I look between my two trainers. "What was it?" I mumble, tossing the half-eaten toast. Suddenly not hungry at all.

"They won't tell us." Fray grunts moodily. "All we know is that you have been docked of a privilege."

"And we were led to believe it was rather an important one too." Pippa adds.

I'm afraid my face drained of all color then and I buried myself into my hands, groaning.

I stayed like this for a while- until they finished eating- just thinking.

I've exposed a dangerous side of myself yesterday. I know I properly scared everyone with my anger, Sirius was proof of that. But should I hold onto the façade?

I remember Aly then… had I proved myself yesterday? Or would I have to do more?

I can't really remember anyone's reaction; all I remember was wanting to cause Blake as much damage as I could. But maybe this was for the better- I had wanted to surprise them in the arena- but now with the penalty hanging over my head… maybe it was time to step it up.

Just as the thought runs through my head Fray stands up, everyone following suit. I get up more slowly following after them hesitantly, trying to get myself in the proper mind set.

Maybe I should keep up my angry thing, I searched my entire being, but I came up empty. I wasn't angry now- I vented it all out on Blake.

But then I thought of Blake… if I caught sight of him I know I could trigger some anger. I'll just have to feed off of that.

Once our elevator ride ended, where as Sirius wouldn't make eye contact with me, we all sauntered out into the training room.

To say I got a few tense looks… would be a lie. I'm pretty sure everyone paused to send me some sort of deliberately structured expression. Most of the Gamemakers glared, while the Careers watched with interest. Gina sneered at me- her whole group included- while Luke's group sent me a range of hesitant smiles.

I nearly rolled my eyes, and then Sirius left my side- practically sprinting- as he joined two other tributes. Vex and Paige.

My eyes glide over everyone emotionlessly until they land on Blake, who has a trainer standing near him- like a body guard.

He glares at me and I smile at the nasty scratches that have yet to heal running down his face. Any previous handsomeness he may have had, is gone.

I know smiling isn't a part of my act, but it wasn't going to be muffled. So instead I enhance it, I make it wicked- amused at his pain.

Then making a sure trek towards a station I would originally have avoided I stand beside the boy there, Davy, from District 9.

He takes a step away as I shoot him a look that is far less then kind and I lean forwards plucking out a knife I had always admired from a distance. It was sleek, but it blade was still thick and long. It was a good throwing knife, considering its ability to gain speed and inflict damage and I took it into my fingers.

I twirled it for a minute, examining it. It was always better to familiarize yourself with the weapon before using it. I glance up at Davy and immediately he drops away his stare and I see a blush rise in his cheeks.

I almost laugh, wondering if that's what I look like when I'm with Caleb-

But I cut the thought short. I needed to step it up, be angry. I rearrange my face into a sneer and then sweep my eyes across the room- there were still a few staring- and everyone who was immediately looked away.

I can't say I wasn't pleasantly surprised.

I turned back to the targets against the walls- and I admit it's been awhile- but I set sight to the farthest one away and then I tense my arms, my hand grasping the knife. I grit my teeth in concentration and then wind my body putting my weight on the right foot, then I release. I hold my breath and I swing my upper arm forward, the knife flinging through the air.

And then I hear the responding chink.

I _hit_ the target spot on and I feel slightly embarrassed at the show of it. I don't let that known though; I just continue to pick one up and kept throwing them.

Davy had wandered away after that and I blocked out everyone, practicing on my real throw. I experimented some and I found I was starting to get familiar with it. I started drifting off at that point, thinking about the day just before my first reaping- when me and Caleb had practiced this.

"Keera?"

I jump at the sound of my name and before I realize it I'm pointing the tip of a knife in my hands into Luke's face. He blinks at it, his swoon worthy icy blue-green eyes, flickering from the knife to my face. They are wide- slightly worried- but otherwise confident.

"What?" I snap, turning quickly and throwing the knife, then looking back to him.

He watches it with admiration and then he slides closer- uncomfortably so- and one of his hands rest against my lower back. "Can you teach me that?"

I move away from him, with a true look of disgust. "No way in hell." I say and he frowns.

"Why are you mad?" He asks, softly and it rubs me the wrong way.

That question set me off for some reason and I exploded in his face.

"Why! _Why? _Are really that stupid?" I cry my voice ten octaves too high. "_You_ tell me why I'm so mad about going through hell all over again! You tell me why I'm not looking forward to killing every person in this room!"

By the time I finished my small screeching rant, I've caught the attention of everyone. They all look at me kind of blankly and I huff under my breath, snatching another knife and throwing it angrily. The anger seemed to improve the intent of the knife because I efficiently and flawlessly hit the target without even aiming.

Luke sighs, having woken from his stupor, and then dares to reply to it. "So you _are_ going to kill this time around…"

I whirl around on him, a vicious look crossing my face. "What other choice do I have? If you have any, go on tell me, I'm open for suggestions." He remains quiet and I take a threatening step forward. "I will not lie down and wait for you people to kill me. I know none of you will hesitate, I've no chance at winning without kill- so don't even try to say anything like that."

My temper must be on a moody high because next thing I know I'm in his face and I shoved him hard in the chest, so he was forced to take a step back. "If you got nothing else to say to me- _leave_!" I shove him again and then fling out an arm in the direction of the other tributes.

He looks torn between shock and yelling back at me.

But I don't wait for the stupid sob to make a decision, I turn back to my knifes and walk angrily towards the targets. I rip out each one I've thrown, my hands were shaking for no reason- why was I so angry? - as I walked back and replaced them on the rack.

I look up and the people immediately avert their gazes. Luke has retreated back to his girly fan club and I've grown tired of knifes so I walk to the spears station.

As I'm walking though I catch sight of Sirius, and he's sitting at the tables. His face is buried in his hands and his fingers claw at his hair. My gut suddenly jerks and I want to run to him try to comfort him or something.

But then I see the girl on his right. She's blonde with a young face, something about her natural rosy blush and her startlingly blue eyes make her seem… well perfect and I find myself suddenly very jealous.

No, more than that it is eating away at my stomach like a_ ravenous_ hunger. The jealousy was unjust and I knew it- _why! Why though?_

I've not stopped walking and when I reach the spear station I pick one up- hefting it pretty far for my size- and then another. I feel with each throw my anger and jealous decreases and I keep at this until lunch.

And lunch is a tricky thing when you're really thinking about it.

When I had gone to collect a tray I was watching everyone carefully. They all debated over each seat before taking it and it said a statement where you sat. This was a place of deathly alliances and deceit- I knew that all too well- but today I was going to pick my choice of alliance… to deceive.

Luke and Aly's group is out. While the Careers are uncertain and I'm scared to even talk to Sirius with the memory of that jealousy still lingering in my mind. Gina… hates me? I think, by the way she glares I would think she did.

Considering all- my best bet is with the Careers.

All is quiet when I approach them. But when I take the seat on the outer edge of them-next to the boy Perry- Cooper is the only one who looks pleased.

"Keera." He says, a smile creeping over his face. "Not sitting alone today?"

I look around at the people staring then look back to Cooper. "I'm not usually a person who likes to be alone." I say in reply- and even I'm not sure that's true or not.

He nods, and then shrugs carelessly. "You're pretty good with the knife and spear." He compliments.

I shrug in reply dropping my eyes to my soup and stirring around the spoon in it. But he is a persistent boy.

"Is there any other weapons you are good with?" He asks, and more of the Careers start to listen.

I glance at Star who is watching my suspiciously and I give Cooper my brightest smile. "Which one would you like me to be good with?"

He grins back, looking delighted with my offer of him being the boss- me fulfilling what he would like. "Can you use the bow? Or how about the sword- or is that too heavy?"

"I can use both to an extent." I reply. "The sword isn't too heavy – but the mace is."

"Good, the mace is my favorite." He says, and then he leans towards me from across the table. "Show me after lunch, with the bow and sword- and anything else you can do."

I nodded and then I followed through with that promise. I showed him everything I was capable of and he looked more pleased as the day went on- while Star looked more upset.

Maybe I wasn't the only one today who felt jealous.

At the end of the day I felt good with my place now that I wasn't focusing on anger… that was too unstable. I felt bad about Luke now- but I didn't show it.

The next few days of training- went exactly the same. Except once where I had taken Flutter- the District 12 tribute- and I helped teach her to hold a knife properly. I couldn't stand back and watch the pitiful scene of her trying all by herself.

I was feeling pretty confident until the scoring night came.

I got a one last time. A one! That was sad- but what could I get this time around. This doesn't matter for the tributes, because they already knew what I'm capable of, but for the outsiders. I want them to know that I'm not helpless and I want a big score.

_If _I can get one.

After everyone before me began disappearing, I was feeling nervous. But once when my time came I was wishing that the floor would swallow me whole.

But as I slipped into the room and I looked at the Gamemakers, the head one it wasn't the same one from last year.

No he was new, and he was wicked looking.

I stared at him for a long time and he stared back at me- like he owned me- body and soul. It made me sneer and he grinned. It protruded his pointed chin and his squinty black eyes crinkled slightly.

"Keera… do you have anything to show us?"

I hated him, instantly. "No." I snap.

He shrugs, writing something on a clipboard. "Good. You may go."

I don't know why I refused to show that man something it was just… he was so… I felt betrayed looking at him. I felt freighted by his face. I couldn't even really consider anything else but wanting to be free of a man who holds himself with such a malevolent nature.

And when I walked passed him towards the elevator his words were chilling. He ducked low and he whispered. "You really shouldn't have come back, dear." The words were spat with disgust, yet hinted with humor. "The capitol will swallow you whole; you do not know its'… darkness-" And then his voice broke off there in a hoarse cackle, the other Gamemakers joining in.

I tried all night to forget those words, but I felt like they were burned into my mind. Was the Capitol really upset I had returned?

But when we watched the scores in the TV room, I wasn't surprised with my four ranking score. Sirius got an eight and I was happy for him. I wondered what he did, but I never got to ask I returned to my bedroom and focused on getting sleep while the nightmares are away. Since they have been absent for quite awhile.

I fell asleep pondering the question before.

* * *

><p>The next day it was the interview training day, and I knew I was going to have trouble. Because after an <em>awful <em>re-teaching from Pippa about how to walk in heels… I got put in a room with Fray.

It's the first time we have been alone since both Caleb and the incident with Blake- who these past few days has been rather quiet.

But Fray was my current worry as I watched him pace in front of a window while I sat on the very edge of the coach watching him. I wanted to know what he was thinking about when suddenly he turned his weary face to me and asked…

"That boy, the one who I help you with… what is he to you?"

I stare at Fray's face and… Oh…_Oh…_

I fidget slightly with my bracelet and I hate the ever telling blush that burns across my cheeks. "H-He… I thought you didn't want to know anything of him." I murmur, looking up quickly then back down to the bracelet.

Fray sighs and he flops down on the chair across me. "I didn't… but now- he is so-"

"Innocent." I say, the word coming out as he seemed at loss of one. My eyes bore into his now and I felt a sudden hope rise in me.

Fray nods and there is a sad look in his eyes. "His name is Caleb is it not?" He asks, and I nod.

His eyes wander out the window and then he asks another question. "I know you may not want to tell me… but I just need to understand." His eyes look back to me again and he leans forward on the chair. "What is he to you? How do you know him? _Who_ is he?"

I give him a weary smile. I don't know what to do. All those illegal things… Fray could get me and Caleb in serious trouble. And I wasn't going to put Caleb at such a risk.

But how did Fray know his name?

"Did he tell you?" I inquire, quietly.

"Tell me what? He is rather silent a lot of the time- he looks… worried and whenever I leave he always looks frightened."

I cringe slightly- I didn't need that image in my mind- and then I reach for Fray and I grasp his hand in mine. "His name, how do you know it?"

"You were saying it." Fray shrugs. "You were hysterical that other night and you kept saying it over and over."

I raise an eyebrow, I don't remember that, but it was highly possible. I sigh, tightening my hold on Fray's hand and I look at it. "You won't turn us in?"

He seemed confused, yet not unprepared for that sort of question. "Why would I do that to you? Of course I won't if I hadn't already done so, I won't now."

I look up into his half trusting eyes and sigh. "You are still mad about Blake…"

"Blake?" He asks, and then I realize my mistake and I snap my mouth shut. Of course though he is not dropping this. "Blake? You mean Blare… right? Unless you know something that we don't."

I let go of his hand and it fidgeted with my bracelet again. "Caleb is a- a prisoner from District 8, we met when we were both seven. And we have always just stayed friends even when it's prohibited." I glance up and Fray is staring- waiting for more.

I take a deep breath, still looking at him. "He was transferred to the capitol a few months ago. As a servant in the Presidents estate…"

There was some sort of click that went on in Fray's face, but he made no move to speak so I continued.

"He is also…" I can't say it, no, no- I will not betray Caleb. I close my eyes, my hand clasping around my wrist tightly. "He also has a brother named Blake- who has volunteered for the Hunger Games. Who was also the-" I pause, if I said the reason he was stabbed then I would want to tell him about the rebels so… "He is the one who stabbed him."

"Why?" He demands, just when I was hoping he wouldn't.

I frown, looking at him sadly. "He doesn't like Caleb and my… friendship."

Oh, yes I realize just how god damn _subtle_ that last part sounded.

Fray looked pondering for a minute, and then he's on his feet again- pacing.

"His brother? Is not who he says he is, why not?"

"He used to be a prisoner, before he faked his death."

"And Caleb? Is he not-"

"He is. He has ran away, and they will kill him on sight if he is found. That is why this is so important Fray, please. If you want to do anything for me, don't help me win these games! Make sure Caleb gets away, make sure he is hidden- even if I die."

Fray looks down at me, looking a little surprised at the intensity in my voice. He pursues his lips and then slowly he nods. I jump to my feet, flinging my arms around his shoulder.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." He says, pushing me back down in the chair and then crossing his arms over his chest. "Now about this interview…"

* * *

><p>When I'm all scrubbed and polished by Marvin later that day I was place to wait backstage for the interview. I look around for some of my fake allies, but they are not here yet. I glance at Sirius who stands with the boy from District 10 and then I sigh.<p>

_Why weren't we together? _

That's what I wondered. Is it because of Eric? Or because he just doesn't trust me?

I was pondering the options when a voice behind me catches my attention.

"You look pretty."

I turn around and Luke is standing there.

Really? This boy has got some nerves after the last time we talked... then I see Aly standing next to him and I realize he's brought himself a safe guard.

The thought of that makes me smile and shrug. "And you look like a real piece of Capitol eye candy."

He laughs. No one can deny his handsomeness, and he knew it. "Aren't we all?" He says.

"For blood sport maybe." Aly murmurs, and we both look at her.

And then I smile wider. "True." I retort. Because we are and I'm glad _someone_ is able to face that.

Luke nods sort of thoughtfully, his eyes are watching the entrance and then suddenly Summer walks in. Aly and him share a glance, then Aly is walking away.

I raise an eyebrow at him while he is still watching both girls. "So tell me… which one of them are you deceiving?" I say it rather casually and then he looks at me, with a very serious expression.

"You want the truth?" He whispers.

"Will it be it?" I inquire, not really sure about this.

"If you ask of it." He responded just seconds later.

He steps closer and I tense. "Why would I trust it?"

His voice is softer. "Because I wouldn't lie to you."

"That hardly makes me feel better." I reply, watching as he pulls even closer.

"But I wouldn't lie to someone I respect."

"Respect?" I say, _really_ not believing him now.

He shrugs. "Sure."

I roll my eyes, sighing. "Okay never mind forget I ask-"

But he grabs my hand as I try to leave and his eyes turn suddenly helpless. "I don't know." He whispers and I raise an eyebrow.

"You don't know…?"

"Sh!" He hushed, glancing around then back at me. "All of them are just so- I can't betray any of them! But they all want me to betray every other one. I've no idea who I'm deceiving nor do I have any idea which one of them could be deceiving me."

I blink up at him. This was sort of something I was unprepared for… which sucked because I thought I was on top of things and alliances. But Luke? I had always thought he knew what he was doing… I had thought he was just using his looks for protection- But… and he could be lying now!

I pull my hand from his grasp and I take a step back. "I don't know what to tell you." I say and he looks crushed.

"Please-"

But I walk away before he can talk me into anything, and I head straight for Cooper.

"Keera!" He exclaims a smile spreading over his face. His eyes sweep over the simple green dress I wore and then back to my face. "The games are tomorrow…"

"I know." I murmur, sliding right up next to his side.

"Excited?"

I feel like scoffing, but I know it'll just make him upset so I pull a strained smile. "Sure."

He nods, and then gets distracted by other things- until it's time for the interview.

I know I'm supposed to be all observant this time around, but I just don't have the patience to listen to the interviews. Instead I kind of take to watching Sirius out of the corner of my eyes.

He looks nervous and I wish I could talk to him, but I'm on stage and anything I say could be heard/recorded. So I have to hold back.

Then he is called and I try to block out his voice. I don't know why I can't listen to interviews... I just feel like they are so staged, so fake, that they are not worth the effort or the strain to my added confusion in my understanding of what each of these people are trying to do.

Then I'm called.

I get up, my face blank. I had told Fray I planned on just being silent. It worked last time didn't it?

But when I sit down I'm immediately bombarded with cheers.

I cringe and then the announcer leans forward. He has that same winning smile and of course he goes straight for the biggest questions.

"How is this time different, Keera?"

I glance around and then I sigh. "This time I will be fighting."

That gets me an immense response from the crowd, but for a minute the announcers face scrunches with displeasure then he shakes it off.

"You got a four now, three more then last time. Are you proud of it?"

"Nothing I do here will count for something in the game." I reply, leaning forward. "You should know that by now. I got a one last time- yet I was victor. Imagine now I have a four… what sort of results do you expect?"

I don't know where I pulled it out from, but it made sense and I watched and waited for that to sink in. His face lit up with a grin. "We'll just have to see won't we?"

"Hmm…" I hum, nodding. I have left them wondering and this is always best because it neither guarantees nor denies me anything.

He goes through a bunch of other essential, non-important, questions and I answer them as vaguely as I can until, he hits a question I never really thought of.

"And your parents? How are they taking this?" He asks.

I blink. _Didn't he know? Didn't they all know? _Surely they knew... they had interviewed Aunty Ethel and the other kids, of course they had made the connection.

"My parents are dead." I say, my brow furrowing. "I live in an orphanage- or I did- but you already know that."

No, apparently not.

Because then it is really quiet and Caesar looks rather confused. "But that woman- the-"

"The community home care taker." I instantly say. "She's nothing, but a worthless abusing woman. _She_ is not my mother."

And more silence follows that. But then the timer goes off and I'm on my feet in seconds, rushing back to my chair.

Well that was odd.

When I drop down into my chair, the announcer recovers, calling for the next tribute. And slowly everything starts to flow better and my awkward little scene was forgotten.

That night though, after the interviews- was even more stressful.

We had just watched the interviews over after Pippa's constant insisting and dinner had been over with an hour ago when I was heading back towards my room. But suddenly Sirius was standing in front of my door, looking sad.

I paused. Staring at him and he looked up at me. "Wha-"

Next thing I know I am in his arms, in a crushing bear hug. I smile though; I can't very well say I was unpleased by him finally turning towards me.

"Sirius." I start as he pulls back and he still looks down at me. "I-"

But then he shakes his head and raises a hand to stop my words. "You are the reason my brother made it so far in the Games, Keera. You are the reason I think he had hope at all…"

His voice seemed strained some, and I felt a sudden sympathy for this boy who was so used to being carefree and laid back.

"I want to thank you for that. But also… I know you out rank me-" I shake my head at that, but he gives me a sharp look as he continues. "I don't want to cling to you for survival. It wouldn't be fair for anyone. I-I… you are so _real_. I've always thought that. When we worked together all those years, you were just always in reality. You never fooled yourself like so many other girls and guys do."

He heaves a great sigh then looking at me with a sad smile. "If I have to die for you to live- I wou-"

"Don't say that. _Please!_" I cut him off, reaching up and grabbing the hand he still held up for me to be silent. "Sirius, no."

"I'm not saying I'm going to lie down and die." He insists. "I mean if it comes to it- like with Eric, Cyra, and you- I will.."

"Sirius!" I say, my voice choked. My throat felt tight now, I didn't want this. I wanted him to fight and fight and kill me for it. I don't know why I wouldn't be happy for this, but I feel like-like I'm murdering him. "Sirius, don't you dare do that-"

He shakes his head and he pulls his hand from mine. "I've thought about it for a long time, and I will. I know I will."

A tear dripped from my eye, and I whipped it away impatiently. "Please Sirius, if you do care at all… _don't._" I felt torn on the inside, between my victory for Caleb and for Sirius victory so I didn't feel like I was killing a friend of mine.

He sighs and then suddenly he leans forward and presses a kiss to my cheek, just like last year. "But I do care, this is important to me-"

"Stop. No." I snap, one of my hands touching the place where he kissed me. "You will do everything to win, you hear me. I will too, everyone should! I want a fair figh-"

And then Sirius gave me a look of such pity my words died in confusion as he started to say. "Keera, this fight is not fair and you know it. You-"

"Stop!" I hiss, not wanting to hear it. But he leans forward, grabbing my shoulders.

"You will win. Just like I told you last year. You will win and all I ask of you is that you tell my mother I'm sorry. Do that for-"

"Stop talking, Sirius!" I beg, more tears coming. "You can tel-"

But then my words were put to a stop when his lips were pressed against mine.

He pulled back almost immediately though, his face blank as he rushed out his words while I was still in shock. "You tell my mother after you win the Game. But I only say one more thing… you aren't going to kill. You won't and I won't let you."

"I have to." I whisper, and I felt like I was burning on the inside. He kissed me! He kissed m- _Caleb_. I felt guilt even though I hadn't enjoyed the kiss and the kiss was hardly of any passion, I still felt guilt. "If I don't ki-"

"I won't let you. I will kill for you." His hands on my shoulders tightening their grip. "I will help you."

"No- you worry about yourse-"

"Keera… if _you _care at all then for my last few days of living you will let me protect the person that helped my brother through hell, and the one who I saw give away her life for an orphan. For a person who has never stopped fighting. I know every day you used to go to the mayor to get those kids away from that woman. I know you stopped seeing them even though it was hard, so they were safe. I _know _those days when I saw you crying they were for Jack. Let me protect you, please you are what matters to me."

I can't say anything I'm too stunned, I feel like someone has just knocked the air out of my lungs and the tears still silently slide over my cheeks. I bite my lip as his eyes continue to sweep over my face and then I take in a breath, it is shaking.

"The Careers are my allies." I say, and Sirius suddenly drops my shoulders. His face is an expression of annoyance and he huffs under his breath as he steps away from me towards his room.

The only reply I get is the slamming of the door.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_GAMES BEGIN NEXT CHAPTER! :D I'm excited. But also this is really long! And I really hope you leave a review cause for some reason this was really hard to write and I would appreciate hearing from you guys about it. Thanks for reading sorry for mistakes or typos I'll sift them out later! -Taryn(:_


	13. Completely Blind

Chapter 13- "Completely Blind"

* * *

><p>"Breathe." Marvin commands, sitting next to my on the bed.<p>

I'm hyperventilating, the room around me is spinning and it is just too much. My head is placed between my knees and I-I… "I can't!"

He places a hand on my back. "It'll be okay, Keera."

I shake my head; my body was turning against me. I couldn't breathe, my mouth was dry, my heart was hammering against my ear drums, and I swear I was just an inch away from sobbing. It wasn't okay; I don't want to do this.

I want to crawl back into bed. Before Pippa had woken me up and I was taken in the hovercraft, before they placed the tracking device in my arm. Before I was put into this room with Marvin- just like last year.

I couldn't wrap my head around the situation anymore. I was scared, I knew- _I just knew!-_ that I hadn't really accepted this yet. My mind might have realized it in training, but my body was behind and now it was using itself against me. It remembered all the pain the last Game caused, all the injures, and it remembered the poison most of all.

I couldn't think properly and I felt like I might vomit. Marvin soothed me best he could, but I was beyond myself.

"Keera! Keera, look at me." I close my eyes, and shake my head. "Keera, you can do this! Listen to me."

"I-I c-"

But then he ripped my hands away from my face and he forced my eyes to his. "Keera, you _have_ to do this." I whimpered slightly, but he shushed me. "You have to do it, and there is no way to change that. But there are different ways you can take it. You can go out there like a sniveling child- _or_ you can be strong. It is your choice Keera, but this could make you or break you… choose carefully."

He dropped my face then and stood heading towards the table and grabbed the clothes folded on there.

I watched him in a daze. What he said was true I knew it. But I didn't- my mind wouldn't- I couldn't-

"You need to change, before you run out of time." He says and I stand slowly.

I'm numb while he pretty much dresses me himself and I try to hide from the anxiety, slowly it starts to work. Thinking about Caleb helps.

Marvin pulls back some after he puts on my shirt and he assesses the outfit. His finger rubs the black fabric of the thick, tight long sleeve turtleneck shirt. "It's made of wool and spandex. Designed for the cold." I frown, hadn't my last arena been windy and rainy enough? Then his he looks at the pants the match exact to the shirt; black, tight, and thick. "Expect a lot of cold, I suppose."

"Water?" I ask nervously… I didn't know how to swim.

"I don't think so; the wool would just absorb it. Make it rather heavy."

I let out a small breath of air while he looks at my belt, which is just simple enough to tuck a knife under. Then his eyes drop to my shoes.

To me, they are odd. They are black also and a rubbery texture, on the soles of them they have odd grips- they are kind of tall, reaching to my shins.

"Maybe… there might be water-" Another worry added to my list. "But the grooves..." He says ponderingly. "May mean climbing. Like mountains."

I could just picture the arena now. A mountainous, cliff infected place. With fierce waterfalls and down traveling streams. Heavy rain and possible snow. Freezing winds.

"Lovely." I murmur, hating my imagination.

Then Marvin held out his hand, his eyes flickering to the pod then back to me. I bite my lip and it takes him a few minutes to coax me onto it.

Once I'm on it though I look at him sadly. "Thank you f-for ev-"

"Shh… you'll do fine." He says, and I fall into silence as the pod begins closing.

I fight the inner panic to shout and yell and tantrum. It is a hard battle and I close my eyes tightly, biting the side of my cheek harshly. I cannot allow myself to cry. I cannot allow myself to break now.

Then the pod jerks into motion and I nearly vomit, but I clasp my hand around my bracelet. Think of Caleb- you do this for Caleb. I bite harder down onto my cheek- closing my eyes more tightly the higher I go- I can do this.

Don't let the others freak you out. I begin to taste blood on my tongue when suddenly the pod stops and I feel my stomach to a flip.

_I'm here. I'm in the arena… again. _

I image the peaks of the mountain now; I can see the other tributes waiting impatiently. I think of Sirius- but then I stop tossing him from my mind. I dig my finger nails into my wrist where my hand holds the bracelet.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the seventy-first Hunger Game! Now let it begin!" The booming voice of the famous announcer the same one from last year, Claudius Templesmith, echoes around and I grit my teeth.

Taking in a deep breath, slowly, I open my eyes.

And all I see… is darkness.

I can't _see! _Anything!

I lift my hand in front of my face and it is not but on inch away and I could not see it for the life of me. I blink- several times- and there is nothing but darkness around me.

I'm dreaming surely… a nightmare- this can't be…

But then the gong signaling our sixty seconds are up goes off and I hear the scuttling of peoples feet.

I hear some talking and slowly, _blindly, _I stumbled off my platform. I look around my head swiveling at every tiny noise.

I feel someone rush passed me, the wind of it making me blink. And I realized how bitterly cold the air was and how musky and dank it seemed.

I took a few steps forward, I hear a struggle now between people and I heard metal clinking against things- the noises all echoed around me.

I reached out my hands in front of me, I was hoping for something to grab onto, but then my foot caught onto something and I fell onto the ground. I cried out as I fell hard against the stone floor and it echoed louder than anything in the room.

But then there were more and more running feet. I stayed on the floor I felt disoriented- so completely lost- I couldn't see anything!

I crawled a few steps, my hands running along the jagged floor, until the tips of my fingers felt a warm liquid. I cringed and I cried out again, I stood and I felt dizzy by the blind movement. I stumbled back more steps, frightened-

"Umph."

I rammed into someone- I gasped- and then next thing I know we are falling. I land on top of their chest, on my back and I roll off of them.

"Sorry- I-I..."

But they started to chuckle.

I blink into the dark, towards the sound of their laughter and then suddenly a hand catches me gently under my chin.

"Don't be sorry, Keera." He murmurs and I feel him move closer to me.

_Cooper! _

I rip my face out of his grasp and I crawl away from him, backwards with my hands, like a crab. I still here him laughing and then suddenly an earsplitting scream- only worthy of a girl with the highest voice in the world- echoes around us.

I feel like my ears might bleed and I clap my hands over them, there are other screams of pain- that are in response to hers- but they can only be drowned out.

I can't take it any longer when suddenly there was a shout, and the scream was cut short. I heard a responding gurgle, like someone has slit her throat, and I uncurl from my ball position.

This is impossible. How did Cooper know it was me? How are these people running and fighting? I can't see! My eyes sweep in every direction and it is nothing but pitch blackness.

I make to crawl forward, but someone abruptly grabs me by my hair, pulling me to my feet. I scream, but then they place a knife to my throat and I can't breathe.

This is it. Flashes of Caleb's face reach me- but also memories of the girl in the last game when the boy had slit her throat came to me. And I remembered the pain she had been in- I imagined it now as the knife started to add pressure and I felt a tickle of blood drip over the blade.

"Say goodnig-"

But their words were cut short when suddenly the knife was withdrawn from my neck and I felt a rush of wind as someone approached. I heard the girl that had me, scream and then I heard the knife clatter to the group.

I clutched my throat as I lay on the ground, praying for whoever killed this girl would just leave me alone. But then I heard a footstep near me and I sat up straight, my fingers pressed tightly against the small slash in my neck, blood trickling over them. I look around the darkness, my fear and desperation clear across my face.

"Keera, it's me." Sirius says and I felt the air rush out of me.

"Sirius- how do you know it's me! Sirius I can't see!" I cry, reaching a hand towards where is voice came from, but it was hard to tell where because of the noise behind me echoing around, and my hand fell to the floor smacking against the stone.

But after a minute of silence, his hand laid on top of mine. "Did you check your pack?" He asked.

"No, what pack are you talk-" But the words died on my lips and a jolt of despair ran through me.

_My penalty. _

I had forgotten, Pippa had said it was important, but- I- "Sirius… what's in the pack?" I ask carefully, my voice hardly stable.

Again, a long silence before he answers, but when he does he seems to deliberate when telling me. His voice is barely above a whisper. "Night vision glasses." He says, and I hiss under my breath.

No. No. The despair of it overcomes me and I feel like my fate is sealed. I can't win, not like this, not with my penalty. I can't breathe again. My mouth has gone dry and my throat is tight, I'm afraid I'll break out in defeated sobs any second and Sirius must have seen this run over my face because suddenly his arms wrapped around me- twisted me to the side- and he scooped me up into his arms, cradling me against his chest.

He starts to run then, away from the noise and I clutch on hand to his black shirt, my other against my throat.

"G-Go. Please, let one of them kill me. I can't fight blind!" I manage to choke out and I can practically feel him shake his head.

"No. I stole Paige's glasses back there; you'll be able to see." He says and I can't believe I hadn't even thought about that.

I must be too hysterical, I couldn't even imagine what the viewers thought was wrong with me. They probably thought I was an idiot- like any other tributes that had seen me- and just thought I hadn't even checked my pack. How would they have known I didn't have one?

Then I thought of Cooper and the fingers holding onto Sirius's shirt tightened. Why hadn't he helped me?

But then I had to admit it to myself that we weren't really allies, it was fake. Apparently on both ends.

We stopped running and I felt a freezing wind swoop around us, by the noise I heard echoing around us, I knew wherever Sirius has taken me it was a smaller place then the last. He sets me on the floor again and I'm grateful.

It's not that I hate being in his arms… it's just the running and not being able to see makes me feel motion sickness and I-I just hate being blind.

My hands wander the ground and as I lean back I fall against something solid, I lift a hand to trace it and its stone just as the floor. "Where are we?" I murmur my voice cracking- but compared to the panic from earlier it was better.

"Caves, I think." He replies and I feel him crouch down next to me. "There were tunnels in every direction back at the cornucopia. Everything is rock though, the floor, the walls, the ceiling. I think it's a blue-ish rock… but the glasses make everything seem green."

I nod and hold out a hand, I still can't see his face and it bugs me. "Can I see the glasses?"

"Here." He placed them in my palm and instantly I curl my fingers around them.

I pull them towards me and I wipe the blood from on my hands due to my neck off onto the shirt before I run my fingers over them, trying to know how to put them on. But when I raise them to my face and I slip them over my head and over my eyes.

I still see nothing. I blink several times, my fingers run over the sides- looking for buttons- and it still not working.

"Sirius!" I hiss. "They aren't working!"

"Are you sure?" He asks, a slight uncertainty entering his voice.

I nod and I pull them off. "Why aren't they working?"

Suddenly he snatches them away and then replaces it with another in my hand. "Try mine." He says and I take the new pair.

I pull them on and I blink, and I can _see_.

He is right there is a slight green tint to everything, but I still can see other colors too- vaguely. I look just to my right and I can see every little detail of his face, I can see the blood that stains his sleeves and I see a bloodied knife in his belt.

I look at his face and his eyes- that are bare- are flickering around himself a little, slightly confused, but then they peer down at the glasses in his hands. He must have tried them on already and realized they didn't work.

"Yours works." I whisper and his head snaps up to the sound of it, his eyes wandering a little too far to the left of where I really am.

I suddenly glance around us and we are in a cave. The walls are almost arched outwards making it a circular type of tunnel and I look back and forth from our position, I don't see any end to it, but do see side tunnels every few yards- some small and some huge.

There was nothing in here, but rock. There wasn't even loose rocks, it was tightly packed, but there were some chips on the surfaces- easy to trip on.

"That's odd." He says and I look back to him as he tosses the girls glasses aside.

I watch them roll across the stone, feeling the relief and the panic lessen now that I was able to see again. But then I look back to Sirius and I feel bad. They are his glasses, he saved me, I can't up and run leaving him here blind can I…?

I toss the thought from my mind, ripping the glasses off before my nerves of being able to see again get too used to it and poison me with betrayals like that. I hand them back to him and he takes them easily, putting them back on.

I hate not seeing, I hate being blind. I feel so stupid now, getting this penalty because of Blake-

_Blake! _Had he seen me? Surely not, he would have taken the easy option and killed me in seconds. Why was he waiting? How had he not seen me?

He would find me. Sooner or later, but I don't have my own glasses to protect myself. But Why? _Why!_ Didn't the girls work on me?

I blink in the darkness, maybe staring at Sirius, I don't know. But he isn't talking. I feel my throat is tight again, my panic rises. The time will come when I run into Blake. Or Luke or cooper or star or any other tribute!

And I'll need to see! I can't do this completely blind. Suddenly a choked sob escapes my mouth, as the defeat sinks in and my hand instantly flies up to cover my mouth. The noise hurt my cut throat.

"Don't cry!" Sirius suddenly says, panic very much there in his tone. "Come on, I'm still here. I'm not leaving."

"Why not?" I hiccup. "You should, before I lose control and decide to take your glasses. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that yours are the only ones I'm allowed to use-"

"I don't think so." He says quickly, his voice thoughtful. "I was thinking… and they never make it easy. They want it to be as hard as possible, so why would they give your most likely ally the only glasses you can wear?"

I responded with only silence, how was I supposed to know?

"Because they didn't." He says, his voice reveling in the answer he concluded. "Not even giving it to your greatest enemy would make it hard enough."

I feel him move closer and he takes one of my hands in his. "The only glasses that work, for anyone, are the glasses that are from a live person. Paige's didn't work on you, because they stopped working when she stopped breathing. Mine will be the same, everyone's will."

It takes me a minute to process that and I swallow back the tears, grasping tighter to his hand. And slowly my mind stops panicking- like all it needed was a little logic- and it starts formulating a plan.

"So I need glasses from a living person, I need to steal them without killing." I say and I swear I can just feel him smiling.

"Right." He pulls me to my feet and my other hand grabs tightly to his shoulder as I'm unsteadied by the sudden movement. "It's hardest because when you're the blind one, and they are the one that can see- how are you supposed to steal it from them?"

I nod, of course the Gamemakers would- and then my mind snaps back to the scoring. I remember the man and then his words. '_The capitol will swallow you whole; you do not know its'… darkness' _Darkness! He had been referring to this the whole time.

I blink and I look to where I thought Sirius to be, judging by where I heard his breathing. My eyes useless here, but my hearing isn't. "But if they are blind, then they are going to be killed later by someone else."

"Exactly. Either you're going to have to hold tight to your own- except in your case- or you are going to be forced to protect the blind one… without them stealing them back..?"

He ended it kind of confused, and I don't blame him. This was a cruel messed up puzzle. I pull a little farther away from him and I sighed. "How will I ever get glasses?"

"I'll help you." Sirius says, his hand tightening about mine and he pulls me towards him. "I'll be your guide."

_My guide. _It sounded religious, yet it was sweet to hear. I clutched to his hand in return. "Okay." I say and he begins walking, his arm extended behind him as I follow behind with stumbling footsteps- completely and totally blind.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_FINALLY! I post my idea. I'm so terrible to Keera- I almost feel bad- almost. Hope you guys enjoyed that. Keep reading! It only gets more tense from here. Please review! Thanks for reading. -Taryn(:_


	14. Owned

Chapter 14- "Owned"

* * *

><p>"Sirius do you know where we are going?" I ask tenderly and he squeezes my fingers.<p>

"Not a clue." He replies.

I sigh, I look around the tunnel. Makes you kind of paranoid in the dark, I mean I keep imagining people following us. But every time I tell Sirius about it, there is never anything there.

I feel useless, and I my mind- now that I'm pretty much sane again- has been trying to make plans. But I just can't complete any of them without seeing.

"Do you have a general direction you're sticking to?" I inquire- I've been asking question nonstop for a long time now and I think it might get to him, but I can't help it. I just need some answers.

"Umm… right?" He offered and I sigh again.

"Do yo-"

"Keera, I promise as soon as something happens you will be the _first_ person I tell."

I roll my eyes. "Oh yes, let me take comfort in that."

I hear him chuckle under his breath, and I feel the instinct to give him a shove. But I hold back from that because suddenly as we swerve to the right and he gasps in a breath. I felt his body go stiff.

"Wha-"

"_Don't talk_!" He hisses, almost breathing the words. I detected fear in his voice and then he has turned around grabbed me by the shoulder and half dragged me while he sprinted down another path.

Once we are far from our last place he lets go of me and he doesn't even keep hold to one of my hands. I reach out for a wall and then lean into it. He breathes heavy a few steps away and I stare into the darkness there.

"What was it?" I whisper.

"I-It..." He swallowed and his hand reached for me, holding onto my fingers. "It doesn't matter now, they are behind us."

"They? Were they tributes?"

"Keera, you don't want to know what they were."

"I do, I can handle it you know. I'm not a delicate flower."

"I know you aren't I just-"

"You are treating me like one." I say softly and pulling my hand from his.

"Oh come on, you needed help earlier-"

"I had been frightened…"

"You were irrational! I had no choice!" He exclaimed and I fell silent.

It felt like he slapped me, and I pressed my back against the wall. I wanted to run, but that would be stupid.

"Wait." He suddenly says, obviously seeing the hurt on my face. "I-I didn't me-"

"You did mean it." I say. "You know you did."

"Of course I don't it's just the Games they're stressful and I jus-"

"Do not tell me about how stressful the Games are." I snap, he calls me irrational- yet he will complain to me about how much he hates it here. "I am here… a second time! I am here with the boy's brother; I had tried everything to save! Do not call me irrational for actually _feeling_ emotions, instead of avoiding them!"

He scoffed suddenly. "Avoid them? That's no-"

"You wouldn't say his name for six months! You flinched every time your mother even said it!"

I felt better throwing it in his face, I had been holding onto it, but I knew it would come back to bite me in the ass. I was wounded though- because I knew I was being irrational- I _knew _I had been. I also knew there was a good reason to be, I had the right at least for one freak out.

He was silent and I looked around the darkness for him. It was about five minutes of this silence did a horrid thought hit me, draining my face of all color and my heart sinking to my stomach.

"Sirius?" I call, the name echoing around me.

I got no answer.

I fought for even breath, he wouldn't leave me. Not all alone in the dark. Never.

I reach out for him and I find nothing. I listen, holding my breath just to hear his. But still I see no sign of him.

"Sirius!" I shout and I cringe as it echoes back at me with nothing to answer.

* * *

><p>I had hoped maybe… he'd come back. But he never did.<p>

I stood against that wall until I heard a terrible echoing sound of a canon shot, loud enough I had to cover my ears. I counted seven of them, and I wondered just who they all were.

Maybe last year was better- not knowing them first- because now as I curl up against the bottom of the wall all I can do is picture and name the tributes.

I remembered last year's tributes and how terrible I felt after winning. They had been good kids- most of them- they all were just trying to live.

And this time around is no different.

I waited- and waited. Praying for a distraction to detour my thoughts, but nothing came. I could not even look around myself to distract, everything was swallowed by black.

It may have not been my smartest decision, but I stood- using the wall for support.

I began walking, though more like stumbling, along the outer edge of the cave. I lay flat against the wall, one arm behind me and another in front- my fingers tracing every aspect of the wall. My eyes were useless so I had them closed tightly so I may listen more carefully.

My foot catches on the stone a lot and I've fallen about ten times, but no bloodied knees or scratched palms will stop me. Even though I've no idea where I'm going, I just can't sit in the darkness any longer.

I was hoping for Luke or Cooper, someone I can plead with. My worst fear was to run into Blake.

Or… whatever Sirius had seen.

I'm careful not to take the side passages. I don't trust them, some are- when I call into them- echo-y as if they are ten times the size of the one I'm in, and just a few minutes ago I passed one that didn't even reach to my waist.

I had hoped for maybe vines on the wall- for berries- and some sort of stream of water running down it, but I came up empty. How long did they expect us to survive? With no natural sources, and just rock?

But then again who knows what other passage ways could hol-

"Keera?" I froze.

_K-K-eeeer-aaa. _

It echoed around me and I soaked in the voice, because it was impossible not to recognize.

"Gina?" I murmur. I knew I should run, run away from potential murderers. But the silence and darkness was getting to me, just knowing someone else was here brightened my outlook.

I turned around so my back was against the wall and I looked blindly along the other side of the caves from where her voice came from.

"It's me." She says her voice like a bell ringing through the darkness and then I heard footsteps- more than just one person's.

I tensed and slide a few paces away from the approaching people. "Who else?" I demand.

"Flutter and Moss." She replies and then I am able to place the two distinctively other footsteps. I could tell which ones were clumsy, which ones were hesitant, and the last was confident- that could be no other then Gina's.

"No Weyland?" I respond, straining my ears to hear him creeping on me from the other way with a knife- ready to stab me at any moment's notice.

"Dead. Died in the first battle." Gina sighed. "He was weak."

I was kind of surprised to hear it, even after I assessed in as someone with no strength. I stayed silent not really sure what do to. They were close now- I could hear their breathing- and I knew any move I made they would be able to see it.

I could out strength Gina, but with the two others- I am at loss to steal glasses.

But how _desperately_ I want to see! I would give anything to see, because that is where anyone's victory in this Game lies. And I think that is exactly why the Gamemakers wanted this. The faster we are to turn on each other, the more desperate our acts are- the more entertainment.

"I'm surprised." Gina finally says, filling the empty cave with her calm voice. "That you have lost your glasses so early on."

"I never had any." I say bitterly. "My punishment for attacking Bl-Blare." I stumbled on the name and I prayed no camera had picked up on it.

"And I trust you figured out the dead tributes glasses don't work?"

I don't understand and I'm sure she sees the confusion in the set of my face. "What gives you that impression?"

"The blood, on your clothes. I doubt you killed anyone in your state." She steps forward and I hate not being able to look into her eyes. "But you know? Don't you?"

I bite my lip, suddenly closing my eyes. I can't read her face and I won't allow her to read mine.

"Yes." I whisper, my voice void of emotion.

There was a long silence then, and if I couldn't hear them still, then I would have thought they left me here also. Suddenly though Gina's voice became harder, negotiating.

"You are good with weapons. I am not." She says. "Neither are my allies…" Her voice trails off, but then she snaps. "Flutter."

I hear stumbling footstep and then I feel Gina standing right in front of me."Hold out you hand." She commands and do it- though hesitantly. But then she places something in my palm, closing my fingers around it. While her hand still incases my fingers tightly. "I'll make you a deal, Keera. I give you Flutter's glass, and you keep us alive. She will only listen to me, and you need her alive to see. Moss… he is a good sneak."

I blink. She is goading me into a deal, that I can't resist. Not with the glasses in my grasp.

I will have to keep all of them- for the glasses- because Flutter must live for me see and I know Flutter would be unwilling if Moss was dead. So I had to protect him too. And Gina practically had the two on a leash; anything she says will be okay with them.

And there was a hidden threat when she said Flutter only listened to her. I can't be sure, but I think she's threatening to kill Flutter herself if I am… disobedient.

I sneer at the concept of being owned- but what other choice do I have?

"Deal?" She asks, pressing the glasses more firmly into my palm.

"Deal." I murmur and then her hand removes itself and I instantly pull the glasses on.

I leaned even further into the wall, sighing in relief. I blink around at the tunnel. And I soak in Gina's face.

Her long curly black hair is ruffled, her lips is bleeding, and even now with having the glasses her eyes are hidden from me- behind big, awkward looking goggles. I knew I must look the same expect it's my neck that pains me, not my lip.

I look to the two tiny things on either side of her. Moss is absolutely _soaked_ in blood. It's splattered across his face and his clothes have absorbed a lot of it; the black fabric almost a deep shade of red.

Gina notices my stare. "Weyland's death was… messy." She winced and I looked back to her quickly.

"_You_ killed him?" I ask in disbelief.

I watch like it is an obsession for me to notice now, as her face falls grimly. "No, I can't. It was that boy… Blare. He was taking down people left and right. He caused that girls scream- until Luke put her out of the misery."

Luke… I wondered if it was Aly or Summer or another girl he had claimed unable to choose from. "Is he still around?" I ask.

Gina shrugs. "I left as quickly as I could. I hadn't even seen you. Though I guess…"

"I was on the ground, you probably didn't notice." I murmur, thoughtfully.

I look around the cave again, my mind turning. Seven dead and I know only three of them- Weyland, Paige, and another girl. How else would I know, it wasn't like this arena gave them a chance to show us those who are dead. Or at least how they usually do it.

Then I thought of the hovercrafts and I looked back at Gina. "Did they take the bodies? They wouldn't leave them to rot would they?"

She shook her head, but then looked to Flutter.

Flutter was looking around almost franticly- it was so disorienting to not see and only hear the voices bounce around- her frail shoulders were caved inward slightly, she was only a little bloody.

"Flutter?" Gina inquired and I watched as the girls eyes widened, looking around.

It was odd seeing through the glasses, they were green tinted and slightly shadowed, but it was so much better than the darkness. Seeing someone without glasses makes you pity them, the lost bewildered look in their eyes, that almost determined set of their jaw.

"W-When I ran back for the pack, they were still there, but when I was leaving…." Her voice was nothing more than a squeak. "The floor swallowed them up."

I nod, I should have known. Yet, I still wondered when they would show us who are dead. Since there was no way to know whether it was day or night. I was pondering how much time has passed when suddenly Gina stripped a pack off her back and held it out to me.

I raised an eyebrow. "You want me to keep it?" She must have a lot of faith in my need to see, it seemed like a risky thing to do.

"It is no use to me." She shrugs, her voice is so calm and collected you would think she wasn't in the Game, but just taking a stroll. "They are only weapons."

I look over her face, but I see nothing so I take the pack and unzip it. There was a pack of nice throwing knifes, an awl, and a slingshot. There was an empty water bottle too.

"Intres-"

But my voice was drowned out as another canon shot echoed around, everyone clapped hands over their ears and Flutter cried out.

When the sound faded though I turned my gaze to the direction I had come. I felt my heart tug slightly at the thought it could have been Sirius.

"We need to move." Gina finally says. "We have to find some water, before we are too tired."

I look to her and it seems she is fully ready to give me any order that she deems fit. I narrow my eyes and one of her hands reaches out for Flutter, her fingers curling around the small girls shoulder. I bare my teeth, and pull out a knife to place in my belt before throwing the bag onto my back.

Gina nods me forward and I push myself up from the wall, walking swiftly. They struggle to keep up- but they manage.

* * *

><p>I swear we wandered for hours! And even now that I could see… I still don't know where to go. Everything looks the same, me and Gina both agreed side passages were bad news, so we have yet to try one. Though it seems like we might be soon.<p>

We were turning just one more corner when I found myself looking at a wall. The tunnel had stopped, abruptly, and all that was there was a solid slab of stone. Moss beat his fists against it, and I just stood back watching- _thinking_.

Traveling with such a vulnerable and large group was bad. But I can't kill any of them- not unless I want to be both alone and blind.

I tried to come up with plans, but each one of them was shot dead in the face each time.

_Why had Sirius ran? Why didn't he come back! _

I pushed back the question, knowing I had said unkind things. But I had not thought him to r- _Doesn't matter._

I sighed turning away from the blank wall and I grab onto one of the shoulder straps of the bag as I walk back from where we came.

"What do we do now?" Moss muttered and I glanced over at him, as he clutched to Gina's other free arm.

"We follow Keera." Gina says simply- _as if I had all the answers._

I rub my temple with my free handle. Why now? Why when I'm stuck in the arena can my mind not come up with any plans!

I look to the people behind me, and my eyes glide across the rock ceiling. But they land on the path in front of us. I knew we would have to choose a side passage now and I stopped walking dead in my tracks, staring at the path just to our right as Gina walks towards it.

"_That_ one?" I ask.

She nods, taking a few steps towards it. I shake my head eyeing the cave untrustingly.

"I don't like it." I say, making no move towards the tunnel.

Gina shoots me a look over her shoulder as she approaches the slender and tall entrance of it. "Neither do you like any other one along here. We have to choose one- and this is the one."

I give her a defiant look and her hand holds tightly onto Flutter, her eyes flashing between me and the girl. I sigh in annoyance and I walk over to her, my hands balled into fists at my side.

I step up next to her and she inclines her head to the cave, her expression blank. I glare as I pass, slipping into the skinny tunnel. My eyes climb along the tall walls; that are unusually jagged. The ceiling is too high for me to completely discern it, but the width… there is hardly enough room for Flutter and Moss to walk side by side behind me and in front of Gina.

We walk slowly, and very quietly. I hold my breath, hoping for no tributes, not at this moment- I need more time to think myself out of this situation. But there is nothing to come, for awhile anyway…

When we had walked about ten minutes, I spotted an opening at the end of the passage. It widened and I was too far to see to what it led to. So I started to pick up speed.

The others struggled to keep up and as I reached the end I stepped out into a large circular room. I looked across it and there was only on other passage on the far wall, just as skinny as the one behind me.

Was it possible it seemed even darker in this place then the last, I blink behind my glasses- listening as the others still hurried to catch up.

I swept the room again then I looked up at the ceiling… my body went cold.

"_No_!" I hiss, in a whisper. But they hadn't heard me and when Flutter came clambering out following Moss and Gina, her foot caught on a nook she was unable to see and she fell forward, smacking against the floor loudly and with a squeak that echoed in the room like nothing else.

Screeching like noises came in response and it was so unbearably loud; I had to force my eyes to stay open as I crouch to the ground, hands pressing against my throbbing ear drums. I watched as the black figures hanging from the ceiling started to stir. And suddenly they all swooped down like a looming thunderstorm cloud.

Flutter screamed- unable to even see it, only hear, and Moss was staring, looking too stunned to move.

"_Bats!_" Gina shouted, stumbling back and covering her face with her hands as suddenly they were everywhere.

I screamed as they surrounded me, their wings tangling in my hair, their claws catching across my cheek, their fangs nipping through my clothes. I heard the others screeching, but I kept flinging out my arms, knocking the bats to the ground brutally- but they're always more to replace them.

I pulled out the knife and began cutting them down- almost franticly. I could hardly see through the flapping figures of black that waved in front of my face. I had to fight to stay in the sitting position.

It wasn't until I heard Moss's body hit the ground did I start to panic- _were they venomous?_

I jerked around- _elbowing, fisting, slicing-_ anything I could do to get through them. One cut me just over my eyes and I grabbed it by the leg, throwing it against the ground and I stabbed the knife straight through its ugly, fur-like body.

I reached Moss then- fighting through them- and he lay on the floor twitching as they continually swoop down at him, cutting at his clothes and skin. I hissed, and pushed myself forward- crawling wobbly- until I was just over him. I flung my arm at the ones that had perched themselves on his back- their mouths brutalizing the exposed skin.

I tried to keep them both off of me and him- but it seemed useless, so suddenly making a quick decision I threw my body across his, to protect him.

Flutter was still screaming strong and I hoped nothing happened to her- or else I'd be blind again. Gina was silent and I was only slightly worried about that.

Panting and wiping away the blood dripping over the glasses I looked around desperately, snapping out an arm every so often to fight back the infuriating bats, and trying to think.

I leaned over Moss more and I tried to spot Gina or Flutter- but I couldn't see them through the endless amounts of b-

I sucked in a gasp of air and a canon shot echoes around the room.

_No! _

I blink and everything was gone, I couldn't see again- Flutter's screaming had ended and... and…

All I could hear now was the bats screeching pounding into my eardrums. I couldn't see them now, just hear their swooshing wings and the slight rip as their claws slit my clothes.

I threw the knife, into the mists of them- not knowing what else to do. And I heard some drop to the floor. They roared in response and I felt one grabbing the back strap around my head with its claws and pulling back viciously.

I screamed, my eyes reeling around the darkness, until I suddenly ripped them from my face throwing the glasses across the room. But then I felt Moss move beneath me and a hand shot straight up his shoulder and twisted his down turned face to the side.

I got a few more searing bites as my hand wandered and then I felt at bat swoop down and sink its teeth into my shoulder. I screeched, throwing back my head and my hand instantly grasped the beast's wing and threw it away from me.

My fingers instantly returned to his face and ran eagerly along the glasses. I could feel him breathing beneath me still. So I instantly pulled them from his head and put them on me. I blink and then again I am met with the sight of the hordes of black above me, though they thinned out some in the direction we had come.

I glimpsed Gina's and she looked to be unconscious, blood pooling around her head and bats sitting atop her slowly fading body as they continued to ravish her skin until she is nothing more.

I looked further down, swatting away a bat from my face, and I see Flutter's body. There are no bats on her- she is already dead- but her face is turned up and I gag as I see the blood that pools from her eyes that have been torn from their sockets.

I whip my face around, knocking back a couple bats- and trying desperately to shake that image from my mind.

I know I can't kill them all and I need to leave. _Now_, while I'm still able to move- and see. I run my eyes along the other side of the room- where I had seen the last passage and I draw in a deep breath.

I wrap my arms around Moss's unconscious form and using every muscle I have I throw him over my shoulder and stand to my feet.

The bats do _not_ like that.

They screech so loud I cry out and I wish I had the free hands to cover my ears, but I can't and my eyes start to tear over. Blurring the black figures that continue to arch downward, striking across my body and face.

I start to run, my eyes glued on the passage, and I stumble over cracks, I buckle under Moss's weight. But he cannot die. I _need_ to see.

I push through the bats, and their claws crash against my body with resistance. A particularly determined one comes down straight at my face. Its claws attach themselves on the side of my cheeks before the creature flaps its wing, ripping itself into the air and tearing along my faces and- thank the gods- I had glasses on or that would have been a hit that would very well have blinded me… _permanently_.

The blood floods my mouth and the scratches sears, but I don't think they are posioness. They just hurt like fucking hell. I'm nearly there- when they start getting even more frantic.

They start attaching themselves to me and Moss and I jerk my body around- trying to unsettle them. It only causes my more damage as I just jerk their claws across my skin. I have to force myself to keep going.

I'm gritting away the tears and I think I might be a little deaf now- but I keep jogging, holding tightly to Moss hanging over my shoulder.

When I reach the passage I shake myself free of the bats holding my hair and clasping my forearm. Then with everything I have I sprint down the skinnier tunnel.

And they don't follow.

Their noise still echoes behind me- but none followed. I glanced back quickly and they had sat themselves along little shelves on the rock at the opening of the tunnel, they screeched their disgusting little heads off, but they didn't follow.

I keep running, my knees hardly complying with the movement- my breath coming in desperate little gasps. I didn't even try to stay quiet- with that screeching? Why try?

But when I had finally reached the end of the tunnel, relief spread through my body with the pain. I felt so light headed, I stumbled from the entrance into the normal looking tunnel and I laid Moss across the ground- his body oozing with blood and his face scratched to hell.

My body swayed slightly when I stood straight again and I looked up- then I blinked- stunned.

I saw Cooper, then Star and Amara- Lara, Terry, Rayman, Daisy- the whole Career alliance.

I blinked again and they stared at me and Moss- their eyes momentarily looking in the tunnel behind me and hearing the still screeching creatures.

"Ke-" Cooper began, but I hardly heard it.

My body swayed again, my eyes blurred over, and my head had a rushing swishing sensation. Next thing I know my knees give out and I feel my face smack against the stone floor- my mind sinking into unconciousness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **So.. xD Please review. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER! (especially AyeKay10- yours are always fufillingly long. I don't care if you ramble!) Thank you for reading, sorry for any editing mistakes. -Taryn(:_


	15. Crushed

Chapter 15- "Crushed"

* * *

><p>I woke up to the anthem playing around me, pounding against my eardrums.<p>

I blink- and then hiss under my breath.

I can see! I shot up into the sitting position and the people around me- some standing a few feet away, others sitting on the bottom of the wall opposite of me- look to me in shock. They all don't wear their glasses instead, no, the cave is now dimly lit by a screen that is seemingly not there on the rock ceiling above all of us.

I soak in this sort of light- staring at the screen with the Capitol's seal on it- and I don't even worry myself at the moment about the surrounding Careers. I curl my knees to my chest and stare at it. I think the other Careers are just absorbed.

Then the screen flickers to a picture of the boy from District 3- Fane- I look to Lara, who is that girl from that district, but she shows nothing on her face as the screens flickers again.

It's Niki- from District 4- and I again look to the boy tribute from that district, who is sitting across me, right next to Cooper. He betrays no sadness.

There was the boy from District 5, then Rayman from District 6… Then Weyland's face crossed the screen and I waited for Gina's to show that District 7 was all gone- but her face never came up.

It went straight to the boy tribute of District 9. I blink- trying to recall the cannon shot that signaled her death- but I don't remember one.

The boy from District 10 shows- then the girl from District 11. The anthem is nearing its end and I suddenly don't want the screen to go black. I'll be blind again- they must have taken my glasses, I realize as there is nothing on my face.

I look around them for Moss, but then I glance up and he is on the screen. Then Flutter… the last thing I had a chance to see before the screen blacked out- was Cooper, staring me in the face. An attempt of a smile hinting at his lips.

There were ten dead- and fourteen left. (Though I can't really say how much longer I'll be around.)

I wait, looking around in the darkness again. No one spoke- I think they were absorbing all that are dead. While I sat though I lifted a hand to my face and ran it along the half-healed gashes running across it.

"Sorry."

I blink. _Sorry?_ I cocked my head slightly to the side- squinting- as I stare across myself. It was Cooper's voice I had heard.

"Why?" I croak.

"The boy you had carried- what's his name- he died. Bled out."

I open my mouth but then snap it shut with a burning shame in the back of my mind. I was going to say… I didn't care about him- but only the glasses. Then I realized how selfish that sounded.

"Bats." Is my only response.

There was silence, though I heard some shift their weight. Then suddenly I heard Cooper get to his feet and he was approaching me.

He fell against the wall just to my side and his body was just an inch away from mine- heat just radiating off of him.

"We aren't going to kill you." He murmurs, and then he takes my hand into his. I feel the instinct to blush- knowing that the people around are just staring at this.

"Then what? Shall I be _your_ guard dog too?" I snap, pulling my hand from his.

He sighed. "No…" There was a slight pause and then he wasn't talking to me.

"Go scout around." He commands, his voice stronger than it had been before. "I'll call you when there is something I know."

I heard some feet shoveling and one annoyed sigh, but a few minutes later when he took one of my hands again- I knew we were alone. Besides you know Panem watching our every move.

"Did you see my face?" He asks and I raise an eyebrow.

"Umm... yes?" I say- though I can't really call much of it.

He sighs and then next thing I know he places glasses into my hand. "Look now."

I blink; _does he trust me not to run?_

I put them on slowly and then as my vision clears and the darkness fades I'm looking up into Coopers face. And then I feel the instinct to gag.

"What did you do?" I hiss, one of my hands shooting up and my fingers running along his cheek without my permission.

"That boy. Blare."

I felt my stomach stir at that as I stared at his mutalized face. "What did he use?"

"A spear." I feel him shrug and I feel the need to hug him, I resist that.

"Wh-"

"The only reason I live is because he got distracted. I thought maybe by you…" His voice trailed off, in an apologenic sort of way. "He let me go- shouting your name as someone ran passed."

I feel bad saying it wasn't me- as I stare into his almost admiring face and I frown. I look at the twisted scars torn down his cheeks- one of his eyes were fuzzed over in gray behind his own glasses it had to be blind now – but then I notice the glasses I still wear.

"Whose are theses?" I ask touching them, and turning away from his face to stare around the cave.

There was a long pause and I look back to Cooper, waiting.

"They are Blares." He says grimly and I tense.

"_What?_"

"When he was distracted I grabbed him- I tore them from his face before he even knew what was happening. He couldn't see me as I escaped…" His voice broke off and one of his hands rose to run along a jagged gash under his jaw. "All I remember thinking was I can't let a monster like that run loose, _seeing_. I couldn't let him get… you."

He choked out the last word and I stared at him oddly. "Why not?"

"The anger… in his voice when he was yelling your name. I knew if he caught you- you would have it ten times worse than me or any other of those kids he's…"

My fingers raised- touching the glasses- and I suddenly felt like I had some sort of power... I loved it. Blare was blind and he wasn't going to let himself die anytime soon… these glasses were the most powerful ones I could have.

"Thank you." I say and Cooper smiles- it twists his face in a terrible way, but I won't be the one to call him ugly.

He stands then and holds a hand down to me- that I take. I sigh, looking around and he looks behind himself.

"They are mad I won't let them kill you." He whispers and I nod. "I can't keep them listening for very much longer… before they figure out how useless I am now. So you need to run, don't come back unless you're prepared to kill them all."

His voice is void of emotion and I wondered what happened to the boy who was excited for these games. I look around and I see my pack- or Gina's? Since she is still alive apparently- and I toss it over my shoulder. He doesn't object and he nods me forward, since his group had went the other way.

I bite my lip, walking away backwards for a few steps. Then I whisper. "Don't tell him, okay? I don't have the glasses..."

He nods. "I'll tell him I've broken them."

I smile and then I turn to go, but he says something more. "If it wasn't you Keera.. that distracted him… then it must have been Sirius."

My teeth dig even harder into my lip- drawing blood and I stopped walking for a minute. That is what I had feared. But his face wasn't on the screen yet, I still had time to find him. "I know." I say and I start to walk faster.

But of course he must add to my worries. "I think… I heard him grab someone, Keera. I fear he may have Sirius."

"It's okay." I lie, suddenly breaking into a run before he can say something else that would send me panicking.

* * *

><p>As I walked, I worried.<p>

I worried about Sirius, and the possibility of him being captured by Blake. But Blake was blind now- unless… he has Sirius's glasses and only keeps him alive to see…

I worried also for Cooper. The Careers won't be happy he let me go- I wondered if they would kill him.

I worried about Gina… _how is it possible_? She was just on the brink of dying when I hardly made it out of there with enough breath to spare.

And most of all I worried that I would never know where to fucking go!

This place wasn't just tunnel caves. Nope, it was a maze too- that was virtually impossible to navigate.

What had they wanted? For us to just wander until we came across another wanderer?

I kind of wished I'd taken Cooper with me- no matter how useless he was- because I hated the silence.

I can't say I missed my last alliance. And it was a wonder just how much the odds hated me- having killed them only a couple hours after I had made them.

I was hoping- praying- that I would stumble across Sirius… so I could say sorry. I realized this must also been hard on him; I shouldn't have said those things.

But it was too late for that. Blake could have him now- and apparently he more of ruthless killer then I had previously thought. I imagined what Caleb was going through watching this.

His brother obsessing himself over my murder, me… just impossible to keep myself out of trouble. And now I've added more motive to Blake's wish- I had _his_ glasses.

I leaned against the wall momentarily for a break when suddenly a canon shot echoed around me- I didn't bother covering my ears- and I cringed.

Now who was that? Sirius? Cooper? Another tribute I have yet to see?

A long time passed of me just standing- worrying- but I had to say this boringness was a sweet change.

I slide down the wall, my mind wandering to thoughts of Caleb.

Was he healed yet? Had Fray thrown him back to the streets? I frowned, fiddling with my bracelet.

I hope he was watching this… a little. And if he was… could he tell I was thinking about him?

It was him that I was fighting this for. Slowly as I thought about it I raised the bracelet to my lips and kissed it, hoping Caleb had known the sentiment of it- if he was watching.

If I allowed myself to think of the other people who were watching and saw that I would have blushed, but I blocked them out of my mind. Because right now I was too exhausted to deal with anything.

The scabs across my body from the bats itched like hell and it took everything not to scratch them.

I sighed looking around the cave, taking it in. The blue-ish rock, the hollowed out circular sense of it.

How in the _hell_ had the Capitol come up with this?

The question was running through my slowing brain when I yawned, and my eyelids drooped shut before I could control it.

* * *

><p>I had the feeling I had slept a <em>long<em> time…

Because when I was woken up- quiet rudely- I felt like I had recovered from everything the previous day.

I felt like I could run for miles, I felt like I could smile again, my body still pained me, but it was only a mere problem. My _mind_… made plans again.

So… when I was woken up by screaming and running feet. I was immediately ready to run for it too.

"Keer-" Someone's voice began, gasping through her screams, as I was just waking from my slumber.

But another girl cut her off. "_Leave her_!" They shout and my eyes snap open and watch as both girls- Summer and Aly- sprint passed.

Then I hear this disturbing sound hit my ears.

It was like… I blink turning my eyes to the opposite side of the tunnel and then I screamed- out of shock.

The other girls were yelling their head off, girlish screams echoing around, and I don't blame them as I jump to my feet running behind the two.

Summer glanced at me as I caught up to them and the disgust and fear was clearly written in her young face. I looked to Aly, but she was too far ahead of us to see what her face looked like.

My eyes flickered behind my shoulder as I ran- since I don't think their current goal of running like hell would cause them to want to kill me at the moment- and I take in the sight of them, my gut tremors, but my mind turns with thought.

The noise they make almost drowns out their occasional screams and their panting; I don't know how much longer we can all continue to run. I have a feeling these creatures- these _mutants_- were just as plentiful as the bats.

I turn my two eyes away from their eight. And I feel the instinct to squish them- like I have always done.

Spiders were gross... but these were not spiders. Not normal ones.

These where Capitol breed. And they were as tall as at least six feet, their pinchers were big enough to close around our throats and kill us in one shot. Their legs with long and twitchy, the noise they make- makes me want to gag- it is like a terrible gurgling, clicking sound. As if they are just drowning in their own venom.

They were fucking _fast._ I kept looking back and I swear every time I do they have gained five feet of the scarce distance we try to maintain.

Their bodies were disgusting, their backside was round and black, only a small red print on the back of them. The noise the fast moving legs made were almost as bad as the ones their pincers and fangs did.

I saw Summer's fear building. I saw her grow more exhausted and I felt the spider's excitement.

I don't know how many there were, but there were three in front, and I saw small ones- that reached to about our knees, with longer legs and smaller bodies scuttling about the bigger ones feet.

"W-Where the _hell _did you find these!" I shout. My mind was still slowly forming something, but I was growing slowly tired, this running… I don't know how much longer it would be until we would come across the section of the caves with the Careers.

I was going a thousand times the speed I had gone when I was walking, I recall the hours I had taken to make distance between me and them, but at this rate we would be there soon.

Summer didn't answer my question, but Aly did.

"I-I… We w-went down on-one of the s-side passages." She pants, her voice completely breathless. I saw sweat dripping from their faces and I could see they weren't going to last much longer.

I swiveled around to look back one more time and then I was struck with a plan.

I let myself go full speed- since I had been holding back some- and I ran straight past the two frantic girls. I wondered though as I passed- _vaguely I wondered_- where was Luke? If he was not with the two girls he allied with? It was odd to see them allied together.

As I shoved that from my mind and I ran... I was so thankful to be able to see. I felt freed by that- just a little.

I kept running- and then slowly the sound of their screams and of the spiders faded.

But then I stumbled over the exact place I had hoped for, my mind screamed the plan to me. A small part of me- left over from the last game yelled back telling me no… that it was too dangerous. That it killed so many… but I shook that off also.

The Careers stood fast when they saw me running, but I shook my head franticly pointing behind myself- where you could hear the approaching screams.

I stopped only for a seconds, my hands on my knees as I was completely winded. I took a few deep breaths as the Careers stared over my head and Star looked to me suspiciously. I noticed that Cooper wasn't there.

"What are you doing back here?" She hissed a knife in her hand. I eyed it, but then my eyes wandered to the cave walls, running along them- searchingly.

"I-I…" I choked out between gasps, my mind working hard and fast. I stood and continued to look around at the walls. "Cooper said not to come back…" I murmur, suddenly stepping up next to the wall, seeing exactly what my mind had told me that would be there.

"And?" She snapped, the other Careers tense, yet looking frightened at whatever was approaching.

I tore off my pack, my fingers running along the small crack in the wall. "And.. he-"

But I stopped as I took out the awl and jammed it into the crack- heaving against the rock. I put my weight behind it, throwing myself at the staff, driving it deeper in and slowly the crack began to spread.

And all _too_ slowly…

I began kicking it and Star and the others gave me looks as if I had lost my mind- when suddenly I snapped my gaze to the only boy present. "Help me!" I hiss.

He hesitates, but I stare wildly and beggingly at him and I see his resistance crumbles as I continue to push against the awl uselessly.

He nods and I hear Star snarl under her breath.

"What do you think you are doing!" She demanded, stepping closer to him as he takes the awl and drives it into the wall better than I had done.

I try to help still as I take the bag and I slam it against the wall above the awl, the crack has widened- slipping slowly towards the ceiling and I desperately continue to make it spread.

Star though has lost her patience and she grabs me, holding the knife in my face- but I spit into hers and she looks away. I kick her in the shins and I grab onto her wrist. I twist it so she cries out and I take the knife from her hand, throwing her away from me.

I turn back to the wall and I stab the knife into the crack, above the awl that continues to grind against the stone. But it isn't helpful enough, it only chips it away slowly and I toss the knife aside and I begin helping him push the awl.

But just as I do the girls come into sight and I hear the gasps of the Career tributes as they see what follows- every single one of them latches to my idea… understanding now what I mean to do.

They throw themselves at the wall, they drive swords into the larger crack and they slam maces against the rock. I was still helping the boy when suddenly my hand slipped and cried out as I slit open my palm on the wedge of the awl.

Blood spills everywhere and I don't stop once to look at it. I reach for a sword on the ground and I jam it into the crack, putting all my weight against it. I heave and then suddenly- a loud shuddering echoes around us.

Everyone stumbles back- and even Summer's and Aly's screams are drowned out by the sound that shakes through the air- like thunder as the crack suddenly shoot up the wall and to the ceiling like lightening.

The stone under out feet wobbles and I find it suddenly hard to stand as I'm sent to the floor. I look up and see Summer fall- the spiders advance and I see the biggest one leap on her. It buries it pincers in her back as she screeches using her nails against the stone- floor trying to escape.

Aly grabs onto the side of one of the passages and then slips in, but she is snatched by the waist by pincers and they throw her back to the ground- smaller spiders swarming her and then the bigger one impaling her with its legs.

The Careers try to struggle back, and I look to the crack in the wall- _why wasn't my plan working? _

Screaming the Careers try to run from the advancing spiders, but then I stand and I take the sword- drawing a deep breath and then I move towards the spiders, not even a few feet away.

Lara shove by me, but then I turn to the crack and closing my eyes I pray this works.

I hold the sword up- ignoring the disturbing clicks of the giant mutant spiders- and then I bring it forward, burying it into the crack.

Then the tunnel around us… groans, large pieces of stone break away as the crack shoot across the ceiling and I let go of the sword- running for my life.

Rock, huge chunks of it, break free of the ceiling and as it slams against the ground. I hear two cannon shot that signal both Summer's and Aly's death through the shattering noise of it.

I've joined the gaggle of frantic Careers, but as I see Star shove back Amara, and the girl trips over a chip in the ground. And I watch as the crack- which was now running rapidly after us on the ceiling- seeps into the rock above her.

I see her big blue eyes widen as they glance up and then I watch the blood spatter across the stone wall as she is crushed. Her strangely ended shouts were met with an equally loud canon shot. More rocks begin to bury her remains and then I look further back where the spiders are also being rained on with rubble.

I hadn't been paying enough attention though, I was running and I was paying all attention to the collapsing ceiling. But of course… something is there to give me a wakeup call.

I hear Star scream- it was so girlish and so high I nearly fell- but then I looked to her and her feet were surrounded by the small spiders. Their legs where crawling up her body and she jerked around, but they over whelmed her- she tripped.

I almost paused to go back for her. I looked further back and I saw there only stood one last huge spider… it was crawling over the building piles of rock, but then another boulder of stone falls and I watch the green ooze out from under it as it flattened it.

Star was a long way behind me now- her screaming still reached my ears as I imagined the smaller spiders tearing at her flesh- when out of nowhere I saw Lara, who was ahead of me, fall to the ground.

Spiders crawled over her and she was… seizing. Her mouth hung open and I watch blood gurgle out of it, as one of the muts stood on her chest its venomous pincers repeatedly clamping down on her- digging and ripping around the organs in her chest.

I gagged and then I felt something touch my leg as I ran- my eyes zeroed in on two spiders running alongside me. I heard two more cannon shots- for Star and Lara.

I try to out run the little bastards nipping at my feet, but then there was more that slipped from the rubble of the ceiling.

It _still_ was falling and I knew this was not my work. Maybe I started it, but the Gamemakers were sure prolonging it.

The caves still shook slightly and the crack still shot along the ceiling- rock falling away behind it. I was hardly five feet ahead of it and I couldn't even see passed the mountain of rock that was burying the spiders and dead Careers.

There were two more now, a head of me- they held hands and I felt sick watching them. I kick at the spiders and I try to catch up with the boy, Terry, and the last girl, Daisy.

But I was so worn from running already and I felt a bit dizzy now- with all the blood that escaped the gash in my hand. The four spiders around my feet still keep up nicely when suddenly they aren't there anymore.

I blink and then I look behind myself- _were they buried in the rocks?_

But then the ground gave a great shake, and everyone slammed against the floor.

I screamed as I watched the crack lurch forward one more meter and it stopped just above my face. I tried to get to my feet, but I had only managed to pull myself in the sitting position before a tumble of rocks fell.

One fist sized one struck me across the face and it unsettled my glass- I couldn't imagine being blind _now_. And I tried to get on my knees, but another- bigger- rock nearly hit my leg as I suddenly drew it to my body. The ground still shook and I tried to stand and just as I did one last boulder fell and-

I screeched louder then I have ever done in my whole life- even then the last game. I kicked my heels against the stone floor in agony and my hand claws at my face as the pain swallows my mind.

_My arm!_

I'm thrown to the ground, unable to move as the rock floors my arm. I'm trapped and my arm is crushed beneath a twenty pound rock. I throw back my head against the floor, I trash around- trying to free myself. But it is no use.

Warm blood seeps down my shoulder, soaking through my shirt as it spread across my chest and down my stomach. I feel drips of it slip down my neck as my head is laid back now.

Slowly my fight dies as the pain fades, but the shock hits me.

I hiss my breath through my teeth, my eyes are glazed over and I am stuck. My arm is trapped, there are a few smaller rocks scattered over my body.

The ground has stopped shaking now though, and I turn my head to the side to see Terry and Daisy wobble to their feet- unharmed from the cave in… that I caused, that my mind had pieced together and the Gamemakers used my idea against me… they had stopped it on purpose here, they had sent me to the ground by shaking the floor.

I felt my hate for the Capitol flame, and I grit my teeth. Tears slipped from my eyes, but were only trapped by the glasses I wore. I raised my useable arm to tear them from my face.

Why would I need to see? I was slowly bleeding to death anyway. I had no chance of freeing myself- I could hardly lift my arm as is- soon I would slip into the blackness that has already retreated over the edges of my vision.

I was about to take them off when I saw something crawling across the ceiling towards the Careers…

I turned my face aside and then watched as the last four spiders slide off of the ceiling above the Careers head, with strings of web.

Then I watched then use their webs, spinning it around the twos feet.

Daisy feel and Terry trashed from his hold as they started to surround her. I listened to her screams. I watched them sink their posioness fangs into her pretty face. I watched her seize- the blood spilling from her mouth. I watched them tear her body a part… and so did Terry.

They came to him next after the cannon shot went off and then I watched them kill him.

He put of more of a fight, he actually killed two of them before they finished him off- in a similar fashion as Daisy.

I felt a slight fear in me as the cannon shot for him went off. And their clicking and twitchy- crawly, creepy legs- began scuttling towards me.

But then again- I wanted to die. I could numb myself slightly to my arm. But that was only because I surged on the shock. My mind could still feel the agony.

The blood was starting to pool and cool- I felt so… cold. The puddle of it was freezing to me and my shoulder was all tingly. I tried to reach out to the fingers of my arm- curl them maybe- but then my nerves tried, they roared up against me and I tossed back my head screaming.

I tugged my shoulder and it only made things worse.

The spiders were upon me now and I felt one of them crawling up my legs- though barely they were so cold now I could hardly feel them. The other hung in my face and I avert it in the other direction- though the smell of blood that my face was half buried in made me gag. My stomach turned uneasily and I felt I might vomit.

The pincers grabbed onto my clothes and then ripped it up- reveling my stomach for them to dig into.

I squirmed as their legs brushed against me, but I could no longer move much at all. I could no longer see, my eyes were blackening. I took a shuddering breath… then no more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **I'm SO very sorry there is like a billion mistakes in here! But I have like five minutes to post it and I had spent only an hour writing the whole thing. :P I had to work today and after that I just crashed on the couch. Sorry, I'll fix it tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Yell at me if you like. -Taryn(:_


	16. The Fairing Tributes

Chapter 16- "The Fairing Tributes"

* * *

><p>It was warm… peaceful even.<p>

I was swathed in a sleeping bag, which reflected back my body heat; a blanket also tucked inside it was tangled about my legs. I felt so contently and tightly bound I would wish never to have to move.

Letting out a long sigh of slight happiness, my eyelids fluttered open. I stretched my legs, arching my back against the padded sleeping bag and I could hardly feel the cold, hard floor still beneath me. I stare up at the rock ceiling and slowly- as I stir myself to do it- I sit up against the wall behind me.

I yawned as I looked around, it was the same old main tunnel, and I look both left and right- with the glasses that still remain on my face- and there is no sign of the cave in.

Then my eyes looked down to my right and there was a pile of dried meat and a water bottle.

I would have probably eaten it in seconds if it wasn't for my sudden realization about my arm…

I blinked, peeling away the blankets with my unhurt arm, and I get a good look at myself.

This isn't my shirt- mine had been torn to hell by bats and spiders- this one is almost new, it is clean of any dots of blood and underneath it, as I shift around, I can feel bandages encasing parts of my body. And also my arm.

It's in a sling around my neck; I do not wish to see what is salvaged of it. I try to move it, but I cannot even _feel_ it. The arm is just a heavy bandaged limb that is dead weight around my neck now.

I push aside the loss of my limbs, for the ravenous hunger in my gut. I swallow down the meat and then make sure I drink every last drop of water. I toss the empty bottle to the ground when I'm done and I again look around myself.

_How did I get here? _

I tried to recall that detail- but it was all lost to me.

I made to move, but then sucked in a painful breath as I my useless arm brushed against my chest. I flinched and then slowly – I peeled up the shirt to reveal my ribcage.

I was covered in bruises and on my chest was the worst section, they were large and expansive, a deep purple color with underlying green in the mix.

They hurt so much it made it a difficult to breathe and I just took to sitting at the bottom of the wall, wrapped safely in the blankets I can't remember receiving.

I vaguely remember the cave in- I remember the pain of my arm, when it was crushed. I know I heard Terry and Daisy die… it got fuzzy from there. But I know I felt the spiders, that bitter cold taking over my body…

I thought I remembered a cannon shot after that. But, I was here now- I couldn't have died.

If I was saved- _then where is my savior?_

I thought maybe Sirius… but would he _really_ just leave me in the dark still?

I can hardly recall how many of us are left. And I was scared to know- how long could I have been out? Who has died while I lingered in unconsciousness?

I looked around the cave once more; I noticed few side passages, but hell if I ever went down one ever again.

The bats were the result of those ghastly things. That is where the spiders came from- I could not imagine what other disgusting creatures that like to lurk in dark, dank places were down all the ones we have neglected to try. I would never go down those again- not even if someone has to bring me kicking and screaming.

I sat here for a couple hours… nothing less and nothing more. No one came- not a thing happened.

I didn't mind all too much, I only wish I knew how I had gotten here. Who had the ability to revive me, why they would, where they got all these supplies. When they would come back, who was left, how long I had been here. So many question and all I had the strength for was to sit and ponder them uselessly.

It wasn't too long before I sunk back into the sleeping back and I nodded off to sleep, why deprive myself of it when I had the time?

**_…._**

"Is she-"

"Fine." Caleb breathed, sitting on the very edge of the couch. He had his arms wrapped around his middle, just last night before this morning's tapes were released, he was having trouble breathing. He couldn't even talk- he was too grief stricken.

Fray watched the boy in a concern; he too sat on the couch, but on the opposite side of Caleb. He was leaning forward- resting his face on his hands supported by his elbows on his knees- and he watched Caleb stare unblinkingly at the scene of her rescue.

"What are they doing?" Caleb asked suddenly, a hand motioning to the screen and his hazel eyes flickering to Fray.

Fray looked into their innocent and bright depth with some pity. He was so oblivious sometimes… yet so smart. The man glanced at the screen and then looked back to the boy with a small smile.

"They are restarting her heart."

"Are they _allowed_?" Caleb asks- he is so unused to the Games- and he turns back to asses this.

Fray shrugs. "They can do anything they want pretty much, as long as no body is eating each other."

The boy nods, a hand running shakily through his hair.

Fray couldn't tear the boy away from the television over this whole time; if he wasn't fretting over Keera in her current trouble- then he was seething over his brother, and what he's done.

Fray could recall earlier this week- before the whole three days Keera had spent passed out- when he came home to the boy and Caleb was in the maddest state Fray could ever remember seeing him.

He looked like he wanted to throw things, he kept muttering warnings to Keera, and he was cursing out the boys.

Fray too had been heated about it, but not as much as Caleb had been. He was worried, obsessing over the fact that Keera didn't know…

It was a hard job babysitting Keera's prisoner, but Fray didn't have the heart to send him on his way. The boy wasn't that irrational- for his first time actually focusing on the Games. For actually knowing the rules and following the events. Especially having to see every part of Keera's torture.

In past times Caleb hardly paid attention to the Games, even the game Keera was in last year- he wasn't even around passed the first few days. He was already in the Capitol by then.

And he could hardly stand to watch this now.

To watch his brother murder. To watch Keera go through trouble after trouble… without her even realizing her biggest problem has yet to come to her. But everyone else knew- everyone watching- they saw the betrayal first hand. They watched it happen… and now they had to wait for Keera to see it.

Caleb didn't know why the betrayal stung _him_ so badly- but maybe that was because he knew when Keera figured it out she would be in tears, stung into speechlessness, and then killed- before she would have the strength to overcome it.

**_…._**

"She still lives." He murmured, standing up from the crouching position and looking over to his companion.

The boy who spoke stood over a pool of blood and the other shorter one came to his side, clutching the forearm of him as he slowly reached forward and touched the puddle. His fingers rubbed the blood in-between his fingers testing its warmth.

"_Yes._" The blind boy agrees with the tall one.

There was silence and then the tall boy sneers. "She caused the cave in."

"I know." The short one mumbles.

"She is a murderer."

"I know…"

"She should have died here."

"But she didn't-"

"She will soon!" The boy with the glasses hissed and then he grabbed the back of the short boy's shirt and dragged him away from the rubble sight.

**_…._**

_I_ was raised different. I cannot look around these caves like any other person.

This is wrong… all of it.

My mother was watching… and that thought was overpowering every decision I made. I could not break her heart like that- she had raised me to be kind, she taught me never to fight.

She was too gentle, such a strong willed woman- she had brought me up with that same nature.

No matter how much I _tried_ to be terrible, or kill, or betray. I could not.

Every time I stumbled across someone I slipped out of sight. I could not fight well, I wouldn't last.

My worst weaknesses though are girls. My mother had told me never, ever in my life to strike one- and I found myself incapable. If I came across one all I could do was stare, gapping, if they chose to kill me then I am at loss, because I cannot even find it in myself to run… what if they had trouble? What if they actually needed help?

When I look at their terror filled, dirty faces- I think of all my girl cousins and friends and my mother, so helpless and slaving away in my district. If I were to hurt one of these girls… I would feel like I was hurting and degrading all of them.

I could hardly stomach watching others kill them and whippings back home…

The Games were not me… _I _was raised different.

**_…._**

_Numb. Numb. Numb._

That is all I felt.

_Ringing. Pacing footsteps._

That is all I heard.

_Bright light. _

That is all I saw.

_Death- peace- warmth._

That is all I wished for.

**_…._**

She was alone. She was lost, she was starving. She was dehydrated.

The tunnels have entrapped her; she has met nothing and no one on her trek through it.

Sure she has heard the screams- _sure_ she felt the cave in- and _sure_ she counted the cannon shots… but she was so alone.

And cold. It was so _so_ cold down here.

She shivered- her teeth chattered- and her body shook as she forced her weak body to continue down the tunnel.

She readjusted her glasses slightly when she stumbled over a crack and then her eyes looked to a side tunnel. It was wide and looked promising- but she tore her hopes out before they grew- turning away and walking faster.

She would not be tempted. She was stronger than that. The side tunnels were just traps.

Putting one foot in front of the other she stared at them- walking and walking and walking.

She thought of nothing either, just her dry mouth, the feeling of her throat slowly closing. The painful aching in her stomach as she craved food. Her feet throbbed and her ears begged for another sound then just her footsteps.

And then they got it.

It was hardly anything, but a stumble and her eyes snapped up.

She saw someone, in the shadows and she watched them slip into a side passage. Her heart turned over, her hand instantly going to the knife in her belt. But a word tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop it.

"Wait!" She called, picking up pace and running to the tunnel.

She looked down into its darkness. It was a skinny looking one and she considered going down it, but no, she couldn't put it in herself to trust it.

She sighed- maybe she had imagined the shadow- and put the knife back into her belt.

Taking up her trek forward again thought she heard a groan; she froze her eyes searching the area in front of her.

There was someone on the ground- leaning into the wall. Their face was cradled in their hands and she squinted slightly to get a look at them.

She knew there were five options; she knew it had to be one of them. And she flipped through ever single face- Blares', Keera's, Sirius', Gina's, Luke's- but from the distance she could not tell.

She walked closer- swiftly and silently- they were crying…

Then she was standing just above them and it clicked- the body, that hair…

"Wha-" She began, but then their face snapped up to look at hers.

She stared into it, her jaw hanging open.

They looked around her, there voice a desperate whisper. "Where? Who? Help me!"

She blinked, shaking her head as she watched them look around. Slowly her stomach turned and she lifted a foot to take a step back from the disgusting sight.

Blood dripped down their cheeks, scratches marred their forehead and jaw, but nothing distracted from their eyes. They were gouged inwards, there was blood leaking from them, and gashes ran across the whites of them- over their eyelids and from their eyebrows to the bridge of their nose.

It was disturbing to see. It made her raise a hand to her eyes and pray for a torture such as that never reached her.

"What happened?" She whispered and they looked to her- or at least their head swiveled in her direction- this person would never see again. That was very clear.

She stared at the abused pits of their eyes and then slowly their lips curled in amusement.

Her brow furrowed and she watched their face smooth from its despair, and they flashed their teeth in a cruel grin- that's when she heard the footsteps behind her.

She whipped around- drawing her knife and she saw a figure looming over her. She screamed but the blind person against the wall below stood and hooked an arm around her neck, cutting them off, depriving her of air.

The tall boy in front of her ripped the knife out of her hand, a slight laugh escaping his mouth. "This will do quite nicely- thank you." He murmured and the boy behind her held her still as she trashed about.

It was a trap- the two had been stalking her.

But it was all too late for her to realize that, the boy in front of her had glasses and she looked into his amused eyes as her lowered the knife to her cheek. Slowly he dragged it against her skin- blood beading at the wound inflicted and slipping down her face in small drops.

The boy behind held her around the neck and waist- no matter how much she tried to coil her body away from the knife it wasn't enough.

Her old aches- her old loneliness- her cold state… had all been forgotten in this moment.

With his free hand not dragging the knife across her face he brought it to her glasses and he whispered.

"Did you like my friends face?" She hissed in response and the boy grinned. "Good, you will have one to match. Though I don't think you will live much to enjoy it… a pity." He murmured as he suddenly ripped the glasses from her face.

She was blind now and she tried to screech- but she couldn't. The knife trailed up her jaw line and across her temple- drawing blood- and then slowly it reached the corner of her eye.

"Sorry, Phoenix." He says and then next thing she knows the blade is driven into her eye.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **I hope this wasn't TOO confusing. And xDD! As a reply to the "Did you kill Keera?" reviews.. I did! But then I brought her back. Or well.. you know.. someone did. Having trouble guessing who is who? And following my switched up perspectives? Good.(: It is my goal. Make your minds turn a bit, I'd like to hear your guesses on who is who in a review! I know it goes like to first person and then third- and on and on- but some situations needed to be in different styles. **PS: Don't know who Phoenix is? She was a tribute from District 10.** Anywho, hope you enjoyed reading. Please review? To all those people who have alerted and favorited and not said one word? :D -Taryn(:_


	17. Last One

Chapter 17- "Last One"

* * *

><p>So... my savior never came around. But I had a feeling they were avoiding me.<p>

You see cause- every time I woke up- there was always more meat and water next to me. Whenever I start to shiver in my dreams, I'll wake with another blanket thrown over me. Every time I would try to walk around and I reopened a wound, staining blood on my bandages, I always woke up the next day with a new set for me to put on.

Whoever my mystery savior is- thanks a million.

But now I've got to go. There was only one cannon shot since I have spent two days on this wall- the Capitol will be getting restless. I know now, having watched the showing of faces, that there are only five of us.

I need to end this soon and my mind is restless from sitting back for so long. Sirius is out there somewhere and I need to find him. Or maybe... I shouldn't if I really want to win this.

Blake is still about and I wondered what the hell he has been doing.

Luke... Luke... I had a feeling he has been hiding.

And Gina? I think maybe... well whenever I turn this over in my mind- I think Gina is my savior.

I don't know how the hell she escaped those bats, but it didn't make sense for Sirius to avoid me and... for Blake to help me was insane. Luke, I wounded him pretty good back before the interview and it only made since for Gina to help me.

In truth it was kind of her forced decision that got me almost killed and the two kids. Maybe she was redeeming herself.

Well doesn't matter. She's forgiven and I need to leave. I don't have any weapons and I have no use in my left arm, but hell if you think I'm not going to fight.

I start wandering down the cave. I feel pretty good- I'm stronger, I'm not soaked in blood, and even though I've a limb in a sling... I think I could handle a one on one fight.

At least I can see. I still have Blake's glasses.

I look at the side passages as I pass. And I trust none of them- no matter how tall, or skinny, or wide, or even those short ones that reach only to my knees- those I don't trust at all. It is a perfect place for some sort of nasty crawling creature to live.

All is pretty quiet you know... just a nice stroll. When I start to hear steps shadowing mine.

I whip around- but there is no one. I peer down passages, but nothing.

I narrow my eyes and then turn back around- walking slowly.

And yes! Yes, I hear something following me. Maybe not footsteps...

I blink as I continue to walk and then the noise it continues to- _Shit._

It clicks into place almost immediately and I force myself not to sprint- or cry.

I wouldn't usually approve of crying... at all- not only just now... in front of all of Panem- but this was a delicate thing. Or rather fear. The spiders were gross to me and this... this made me wish I never left that spot a mile or so back.

I struggled to keep even breathing; I bit down on my cheek so hard that it began to bleed.

_So much for a nice stroll._

Why me! I didn't even go down one of the passages...

I'm careful, but since I feel like I hear it quite a ways away, I glance over my shoulder.

My gut tremors as I spot it, and I break out in a run- how in the hell can that huge ass thing gonna chase me? I think, as I don't continue to watch it slithers across the stone.

The snake hisses at my retreat and I shiver- it raises goosebumps.

I remember when District 8 had a snake problem, back when I was about eight. It had been terrible and I hated it. When they had lived around town it was because they liked the lack of light and I suspected this is what this snake wanted.

Though it was ten times the size those tiny snakes had been.

It was a strange assortment of colors. With brown spots and lighter brown around them- it was thick and its eye gleamed black in the dark.

I out ran it though, I couldn't see it any longer and I felt my fear flame down. But I didn't stop- I kept going- walking in a fast pace. It could still be coming, and I was going to wait around for it.

* * *

><p>Bats? Check.<p>

Spiders? Check.

Snakes? Check.

Can anyone else please just tell me what other nasty creatures will be coming around? Because really I think we got most of them. Unless the Capitol decides to make their own new species- which I'm not putting behind them.

Sometimes I just don't know anymore. Looking around these caves and I-I just don't know.

What has my life come to?

Arenas and death? Blood and destruction? The Capitol and the pain of those I love?

I just wanted to be back in the sunlight- to breathe in some fresh air and glimpse the sky. I wished I could use my arm too, I think, looking down at the limp useless thing.

With the new shirt I have it doesn't seem as cold as it really is down here and as I continued down the tunnel, my mind pacing in circles about my wishes- I failed to notice I was being followed.

It wasn't until I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye fifteen minutes later did I realize it at all. When I did though I didn't pause of falter in anyway- I just continued on forward. My eyes trained on the ground.

But as the time started passing into even longer intervals I started to wonder if they were going to attack me or not. They made no move to and besides the occasional half glimpse of them- I failed to hear them at all- it was as if they weren't even there.

I was just thinking maybe about turning around and facing them when suddenly I rounded a corner and I was met with a flat wall- like before with my last alliance- and I blink at it.

Then I am overly aware there is someone behind me and I whip around and I'm staring into Sirius's face- or what is left of it.

I gasp, my jaw slackening immediately and my heart gives a small ping- with a mixture of anxiety, pity, and sorrow.

His face! His eyes...

"Sirius..." I whisper my voice trailing off into wordlessness, I could not think of one thing to say to him- looking at his gauged in eyes and his maul face.

He didn't move only continued to stare blindly at me. But his head cocked a little to the side as if he was trying to read everything on my face in my voice.

"Sirius- I'm so sorry about what I sa-"

"Don't worry about it." He interrupted his tone slight hard. "What you said was true. I didn't like thinking about Eric... because I was always lying to myself when I did. I couldn't face the truth- not until now."

I take a slow breath as I watch his brow furrow slightly and his tone become forced, I thought about drawing closer, but I didn't. "What truth?" I whisper.

There was a prolonged pause then and I watched his lips move a couple times as if he could not even get the words out, but then after he swallowed and his hands curled slightly into fists he answered me.

"That you killed him."

I blink, and a look of true confusion and disbelief morphs across my face. "Excuse me?"

But it wasn't Sirius who answered- instead it was another boy, who stalked out of the darkness. "You heard what he said, Keera." Blake murmured, amusement heavy in his voice and I looked from him to Sirius and back.

I noticed Blake wore glasses and since I had his I knew they were Sirius's- of which he couldn't have used anyway because of his face.

Sirius didn't look startled in the least about the new guest and as I continued to watch Blake approach and then place an almost friendly hand against his shoulder- of which Sirius didn't flinch away from.

"I-I didn't kill Eric." I insist now, after getting over the shock of seeing Blake. My eyes still flickering between the two in confusion and I was slowly trying to wrap my head around this situation.

"Yes you did." Blake says, matter of fact. "The only reason Cyra hunted him was because of you. The only reason he was in so much trouble was because you put in it- on purpose!" He broke off clicking his tongue in mock disapproval- to which Sirius frowned to.

But on top of the frown, anger was in his voice. "You did. I-I thought I knew you Keera." He added the last part more quietly and sadly.

Blake nodded, looking satisfied and he patted Sirius's arm in comfort. "She deceives many, don't think you are the only one who was fooled."

My eye narrow some now and I look between them franticly and I realized- "Sirius, don't listen to him he's told you lies- surely. Whatever he's told you don't believe it! Come on you know me, and I did not kill Eric. I tried to help him."

I couldn't even image how Blake got Sirius to think this of me- what lies could he have possibly told him? But Blake didn't look in the least worried that I have persuaded Sirius back to my favor- in fact he only looked even more amused.

Sirius looked like he was having trouble thinking this over and he continued to be silent until suddenly he whispered. "If they were lies..." He hesitated and then in an even softer voice- ducking closer to me so that his lips hovered just above my ear, where no camera would pick up he added. "Then tell me there is no guy named Caleb- tell me there is no rebel group."

I froze my body going slightly cold as I stare up passed Sirius and into Blake's cruel face- I'm afraid my eyes widened impossibly big when Caleb's name fell from his lips, Blake told him about all of it? He must have twisted it though, to make Sirius hate me? I've done nothin-

"Well?" Sirius demanded, pulling back and waiting for me to deny the truth.

But I can't lie... "You don't know the whole story Si-"

"The story doesn't matter." He interrupted his voice dripping with disappointment and bordering on harshness. "Do you love..." His voice trialed off implying to no doubt Caleb, then he asked. "Do you work for-" And again he didn't finish the question, but I understood what he was asking.

"Sirius, I-I if Blake said I worked for-" I paused, letting my silence fill the void. "Then he lied to you! You saw in training-" I implied to Blake, but didn't directly say it. "They do! Not me!"

Sirius looked suddenly hesitant, but Blake tightened his hold on the boys shoulder. "See how she didn't even answer you first question." He whispered. "Because it's true- don't listen to her- she lies."

"I am not lying!" I hiss, desperately- as if becomes increasingly clear that Blake has Sirius wrapped around his finger. "Come on Sirius- we've known each other for years. Trust me not him."

"Then answer the question." He says and I bite my lip.

I didn't know what to say, I can't lie but what if- what if that is what Blake wants...

I swallow hard and then I whisper. "I do."

"Do what?" Sirius demanded.

"Love him." The words came out breathlessly and I wondered how well any of the viewers were keeping up. Could they be thinking it was Blake I loved? Or possibly... Eric?

I shook that off though as Sirius face suddenly morphed into one of defeat. He shook his head slowly at first a look of disgust crossing his expression as he began pulling further away from me, to that Blake smirked and I looked between them with wide- worried eyes.

"Sirius!" I hiss. "That doesn't... doesn't-" I reached for him, laying a hand on his forearm and he ripped it from my grasp.

"Doesn't what?" He snapped.

"Doesn't matter. It doesn't change anything- I'm still me!"

His head shook with more certainty. "No, you are not my Keera. She never even existed."

"What!" I cry, how could- what was he even thinking..

"He's right. You're just a lying, sneak. Who manipulates and murders." Blake suddenly steps in and Sirius began taking heavy, angry breaths- his chest rising and falling rapidly.

I look between the two boys and Blake looms closer, and I take a frightened step back, hitting the wall directly behind me. I realized I was cornered then and my heart picked up a fraction of a pace as I watched Blake slowly draw a knife from his belt.

I immediately placed a hand on the handle of mine, but then I let out a rather girlish scream as Sirius sudden swooped forward slapping my hand away and ripping it from my belt- tossing it behind himself into the cave. I stare at his twisted face and that is what leaves me stunned, I just can't-

"Are those my glasses?" Blake suddenly asked, a hiking curiosity in his tone as he slipped directly in front of me his body almost pressing mine against the stone behind.

My own breath was coming more quickly now as I looked into his devious green eyes and my mind was running at a frantic pace- but not like when I made plans, that part was too stunned to react and not like when I had melt downs- no it running too fast to do anything. In fact it took me a whole two minutes to even answer him.

I swallowed hard and then with only a shameful squeak I said. "Y-Yes."

He smirked in response and I suddenly became aware of the tip of the knife that was pressed against my useless arm hanging in the sling. He looked down at it and his eyes surveyed it with interest.

"Do that all by yourself?"

I bit my lip as I resisted the shiver that would run through me as the knife slowly ran harmless- for now- back and forth along it. "Gamemakers." I murmur.

"Hmm.." He hummed and then He glanced over at Sirius who was standing blank faced at his side. "What do you think, friend? Shall we have some fun with her first?" He asked, teasingly and I felt my heart suddenly hammer my gut trembling as my imagination ran wild.

He couldn't be implying... No- I forget he is not Rankin.. but hadn't he said- no no. The thought of him touching me made me want to vomit, in fact I might just do that anyway. I tried to form thoughts, but all I could do was stare fearfully at Sirius face as his lips lifted into a halfhearted smile.

"Why not?" He offered and Blake gave a bark of harsh laughter that made me jump and that made him laugh even more.

"Are you frightened of me Keera?" He whispered. "I didn't think anyone scared you."

I bared my teeth slightly and I couldn't quite tear my eyes from Sirius, I just- what could Blake possibly told him to make him turn so easily?

But then suddenly Blake's free hand snatched me under the chin and ripped my eyes to his. His face was hard and he snarls. "Look at _me_ when I talk to you."

I blink and then he tosses away my face roughly- snapping my head against the stone wall behind and I hiss in my next breath as he slides closer and forces me against the wall. He ducked close to my ear then and hissed. "A slut like you, should really learn not to get attached. Leading Sirius on like you do- he was bond to turn on you the moment he learned about your pathetic other boy."

In reply I was able to manage a slightly viscous tone. "Pathetic? Caleb is ten times to guy you will ever be."

And to that I saw a fleeting glimpse of jealousy and offense cross through his eyes and then next thing I know the knife suddenly slashed through my bandages and tore at the already shredded remains of my arm.

I cried out and he sneers. "Can you still feel it?"

I don't reply instead I wither against the wall trying to coil away from the blade, but it is no use as it continues to slice at the skin and the blood starts to drip down my arm. And my lack of response causes him more irritation as he suddenly snatches my arm in his hard grasp- squeezing it agonizingly and twisting it in a way it should never be able to twist.

I scream, my head pressing backwards painfully into the wall- that I wished would just swallow me up- but no matter how much I push backwards he is still there.

The knife runs in quick zig-zags up my mutilated arm and then after he has marked it and turned it to no end he drops it and moves away- leaving me to fall to the ground on my knees. My breath in gasps and tears slipping passed my glasses and down my cheeks.

He drops to a crouch and he looks at me consideringly as I struggle to stay shakily on my knees. "You know what?" He said suddenly, and I look up at him- he expects an answer.

"What?" I spat and he smiles at this. I look to Sirius and he is just standing there, almost patiently.

"Well..." He began and a surprisingly gentle arm hooks under my armpit as he slowly lifts me back to my feet. He steadies me as I almost fall again, but then he says. "I fancy myself some fun. This seems just too easy. How about we get something, that'll make out hearts start pumping? Hmm?"

"I'm game." Sirius says instantly and he shifts his weight, crossing his arms over his chest and I still lean against Blake's arm for support- taking deep breaths- as I stare the boys that have me in their hands like putty.

"Good." Blake murmurs and then his fingers grasp onto my shoulders- his nails digging through the shirt and nipping at my skin as he then throws me with all too much force.

I sprawl across the cave floor painfully, in the direction away from the dead end and then Sirius swoops down to my side- at first I almost want to sob with relief as I think he meant to help, but then he tears the glasses from my face and everything goes black.

"Give them here." I hear Blake say and my head snaps in the direction, hovering over me. I don't bother to get up but instead curl around my wounded arm on the floor.

I hear footsteps then a slight shattering sound. And I realized he must have just taken back his glasses and broken Sirius.

Then he is moving towards me and hisses. "Get up!"

I don't move and then I receive a hard kick in my stomach. I squeak and then a warm hand grabs my useable arm- pulls me from the ground and then shoves me in the direction away from the dead end.

"Go on, I love a good chase. I'll even give you a ten second head start."

I stumbled slightly and Blake's voice echoed around me with great amusement and a slight playfulness.

"One..." He began and I didn't have to be told twice because I suddenly shot off away from the sound of his voice- though I was so blind I kept stumbling over the chips in the stone.

I knew I wasn't out of his sight when he had reached the number seven because as I continued to run down the darkness my foot caught and I was sent smacking against the ground again and both him and Sirius broke out in a laugh.

I don't know how Sirius stalked me. But this was difficult and with the heightening fear and helplessness I felt I wasn't having any chance to get away- and that was the point.

He stopped counting at ten and I could hear their footsteps following me a few feet behind, I ran- and ran- and ran- but they were always there shadowing me.

I was exhausted soon later and after falling for a million times I was sent against the cold floor one more time turning another corner and I didn't even bother getting back up.

I was panting, sweat dripping down my neck and I could hear them approach. One of them grabbed me by the hair and another slapped me across the face- for kicks I think- and it sent me reeling backwards. But I was hooked around the beck by an arm that pulled me to my feet and another arm restrained me around my heaving chest.

Blake's hot, heavy breath fanned over my face as he stood level to me and the knifes tip- the cold, cruel metal- was tracing my collar bones.

"Caleb will be watching this." He whispered for only my ears. "Sitting helplessly- like a child- he is nothing. He has never been. The only reason he even is still around is because of me. _Me. _He'd have been nothing without me, and then he throws it all away- for what?"

He pauses slowly and the knife added a slight pressure- inflicting a harmless slit as he continued to run it over my skin. "For a stupid little slut like you." He snarls viciously and the knife trails up my neck and then along my jaw and slowly over my temple-

"How many times do you have to say that to yourself to believe it?" I gasp out breathlessly and he pauses.

Sirius tightens the arm around my neck, cutting off my ability to talk more- which I had meant to and I assume Blake continues to stare at my exhausted, demanding eyes as they stare into the darkness in front of me.

"Only once." He finally replies, softly. "Only once, Keera."

I nod, though I could hardly manage it in Sirius's tight grasp.

Then I feel the knife return to the spot just above my temple and it moves towards my eyes and I suddenly realize he means to do to me what he's done to Sirius.

And suddenly as it touches the corner of my eyes I rip my face upwards- knocking it into Sirius nose, to which I hear a responding crack as it breaks- and I'm released as the knife slices down my cheek. Shocked in the moment though and Sirius busy nursing his nose my hand curled like a clawed paw catches Blake's face and I rip the glasses from it.

My nails catch slightly on his forehead leaving even more scratches- same as the one from the training center- and then I slip passed Sirius- running into the darkness clinging to the glasses.

But Blake recovers quickly and he springs at me. He grabs my shirt and we both fall to the ground. As I do though I land on my bad arm and I cry out in pain as my weight crashes against it then suddenly my other half catches on to gravity and my hand is forced to the ground and to my horror- I hear another familiar shattering sound and my face is sprayed with fragments of glass.

Blake hand still buried in my shirt rips me towards him- dragging me against the stone and over my arm sending me into agony and I screech.

He doesn't care for that though instead he flips me over easily and grabs my wrist in a painful hold- pulling it towards him and his other hand-

"Fool!" He suddenly snarls as he takes in the now completely ruined glasses and he throws my arm from his grasp.

Now we were all blind. And as I got over the pain and Sirius his, Blake seething over me- I murmur. "Luke has the last pair." And Blake roars in frustration, a hand grabbing me angrily around the throat and as I listen to Sirius labored breathing- and my words reach passed my frantic thoughts a plan forms in my mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Sorry for typos I'm tired and sorry this is late! I've had a little writers block lately and well I hope you review- those always help me get faster updates- especially if they are long and rambly. Anyway thanks for reading. -Taryn(: (PS: For those who have not notices when it is a line sepreater in the text, it means time passing and if it is a dot, dot, dot then that means a changing perspective and if I put a note in parentheses after it, it would mean it is a preview into the later chapter. Just FYI.)_


	18. The Savior

Chapter 18- "The Savior"

* * *

><p>As his fingers closed over my throat I used all my strength to pull from the grasp and I cradled one of his cheeks with my usable hand- then I pulled his face to me and pressed my lips to his.<p>

Blake went rigid and I heard a suddenly movement from Sirius.

My plan was hardly original, but it worked. Because as he went rigid he released his hold on me and I was able to get to my knees as I continued to move my lips against his cold, frozen ones.

Then I pulled away and he fell forward as I drew up to my feet. I was unable to see any of them- but they couldn't even see me so I took off again.

Sirius followed and soon after Blake too; I could hear their own stumbling running steps.

Then he out ran me and he grabbed me by the arm and pushed me against the wall to our right.

"Do you really think that was going to make me let you get away?" He snarled and I felt another figure slip closer to my other side.

"No." I reply and then he again closes a hand over my throat.

Sirius is there and I feel like begging to him help me- how could he just let this happen? What has made him turn so easily?

"He did that to your face!" I hiss, my only usable hand clawing at Blake's around my neck. "How can you even stand being on his side!" I don't know why I hadn't thought of this argument before, but apparently it was a lost cause.

"No he didn't." Sirius says- sounding confused. "It was the-"

"Do not tell her." Blake sudden snarled, grabbing away my hand and pinning it against the stone wall. "It is unimportant."

There was silence that I wish I could have filled with my questions, but I could hardly breathe let alone talk. Blake sounded like he was still recovering from the run- panting- and Sirius was silent.

"Why not?" Sirius asked hesitantly and he really did sound like he was questioning Blake's motive now and I clung to that as I felt Blake whip around towards Sirius voice.

"Lets just kill her and go get the others, that is our main plan."

"Why though!" Sirius demanded. "Why won't you tell her how you-"

"Because it does not concern her."

Sirius was silent but then he rushed out. "You saved me from those things-"

"_Sirius." _Blake hisses, but I had caught the first part and it only confused me more.

Blake saved Sirius- Sirius hates me- I kissed Blake- God the world was just crumbling around me.

"Blake?" I ask but then a hand smacked against my mouth before I could ask if it was true. And as there was suddenly a tense vibe from Blake I realized- I had just spoken his real name out loud.

There was a horrid silence and then Sirius spoke.

"Blake?" He asked his voice a strange octave. "You mean Blare."

Blake lifted his hand and I could practically feel the pointed look that he gave through the dark.

"Y-Yes." I murmur and I pick up on also the fact that Sirius was unaware of Blake's real identity.

Then moving quickly I shove away Blake and I slip passed the confused Sirius- running again. They follow and I wonder just how long it'll take before Blake finally gets around to killing me. It's obvious that we are all helpless without seeing and as I continue to run blind I hear one of them fall- only to be helped back up by the other.

Then I take a quick turn, and for one moment I do not hear them directly behind me.

I don't pause. But this is insane. The blind running and the head ache that I have from not understanding one bit of Blake and Sirius' new relationship.

And then I'm grabbed by the arm and ripped off my feet and into a side tunnel.

A hand clasps gently over my mouth and I listen as Sirius and Blake run passed. I'm pressed against someones chest and I know that it is bare. They must be freezing and as their hand drops away from my mouth- they duck their face next to my ear and they murmur.

"Follow me."

I don't hesitate and I know by the voice that this is Luke- why would I question the boy who has survived so long? Without being spotted once.

As I follow him he pulls me out of the side tunnel and back in the opposite direction. I'm unable to stop myself though- as he half drags me hooking his arms under my armpits- and I lift my hand to his face. I trace around his eyes and he wears no glasses- I frown, not understanding how he could walk to certainly, but say nothing as my hand drops to his chest and I trace my fingers down it.

"You gave me your shirt." I whisper and I feel him shrug.

"You needed it." He says simply.

I purse my lips as I continue to let him lead me away from the increasingly quieter sound of Blake and Sirius in the opposite direction.

"You saved me. You restarted my heart.." I utter.

Again he shrugged. "It was needed."

I struggle to keep up with him as we continue on and as we walk my only usable hand wanders to my face- were a slit runs up and around it. There is also the slash mark, that has stopped bleeding now, having clotted up. I run my fingers over the stinging and burning wounds- as I try to ignore the searing throbs in my arm, where my heart tries to still pump blood to the crushed limb.

The darkness starts to get hazy after a while and as I continue to let this boy lead me my head fuzzes over- the pain and confusion being too much for it. I strange swooshing feeling runs through me and my knees buckles. I clasp my hand to Luke's shoulder and he suddenly wraps both his arms around my body- in a tight hold so I won't fall.

But then a strong blackness covers my mind and I fall limp into him and he pulls me up against his chest in a cradle.

* * *

><p>I can't really say what made me think it as I awoke sometime later. But I felt like I have been pushed through a shredding machine and only to come out utterly exhausted and nothing but flesh strung together by mere threads.<p>

My body feels tightly wrapped with bandages- as well as my face- and I feel like this is the only thing that keeps my body from collapsing and falling in a million of pieces across the floor.

I lay on the ground though, already- on my stomach, my arm propped up in front of me the new bandages around it leaning against my forehead.

I could hear pacing feet and that is all. I was bitterly cold despite the mountains of sleeping bags and blankets that were both covering and under me. And as I slowly- moaning as I did so- rolled onto my back I became aware of the light.

Light... not dim like from the capitol showings, no as I focused on the bright illumination behind my eyelids, I knew this was a different sort of light.

"Keera?" A voice- Luke's voice- echoed around me and I could tell he spoke through chattering teeth.

The sound of pacing feet stopped and slowly I opened my eyes. At first I'm blinded slightly, but then I blink away the shock my eyes receive for actually seeing again- having grown so used to the dark- and then I'm met with a wondrous sight.

I gasp and then my eyes travel to Luke who stand a few yards away. As handsome as ever, his flawless chest bare and pale in the shimmering light as his muscular arms are crossed over it- his hands rubbing slowly over his biceps- trying to warm himself with friction. He was unbloodied- undamaged. Like he has not just spent around two weeks in the Hunger games.

"Where are we?" I say breathlessly, slowly sitting up as I tear my eyes away from his strong face and swoon worthy eyes- he looked more like a god then a boy right now.

Instead I admired the scenery.

"We are in the center, of the maze." He pauses and I glance back noticing that his lips are slightly blue and as he lets out a slow breath you are able to see it clearly in the freezing air- also mine I realize. "It's further underground. Colder.." He adds a minute later, and I nod looking around.

The first thing I notice is that I'm in a small little stack of fabric, it was tucked around me and swathed against my face and body- I even struggle to free myself from the cozy, warmer area. As I make to get on my knees I realize though I am not the only one that Luke has tucked safely in the warmth.

Next to me is Gina.

I blink down at her sleeping form, her body is also covered head to tow in bandages- a makeshift blanket created for a new shirt on her- her face though only has two or three claw marks that the bats left. They are practically scabbed over though- and she looks quiet comfortable. Her chest rose slowly- but her breath shuttered also as she breathed- and her eyes moved restlessly under her eyelids, like she was stuck in a nightmare.

"You saved her too..." I murmur.

I glance over and he is staring at me- almost helplessly, like before the interview- he shrugs again. Looking like he thought nothing of the action.

For a minute I am awed by the boy rather then the sights around me.

"She needed my help." He says a moment later and I realize there is a tense almost fearful tone to his voice and as I make to stand his muscles coil- like he wished to run but he couldn't.

I blink. "I'm not.."

"I can't fight you." He suddenly rushed out, looking at me beggingly. "Literally can't... so just- Kill me before you kill Gina. I don't want to see that, I-I just I won't be able to watc-"

I smiled suddenly, and I shook my head. "Luke I'm not going to fight."

"Why not?" He didn't sound like he believed me.

"Because you've saved my life twice. I wouldn't dream of killing you now."

He raised an eyebrow. "And if we were the last two left...?"

"Then I would just have to hope you froze to death- wouldn't I?"

He cracked a small smile at that and I slowly approached him, truly worried about how cold he must be. I looked to his chattering teeth to the unusual paleness his body had taken to and then his chapped purple lips.

But then I was distracted again by the scenery.

We were in a large dome like room, the walls and floor and ceiling were still made of the stone and it really did have a blueish color to it. But the difference? There were crystals- of both a brilliant, blinding white to a clear glass like shine and lastly and more beautifully dark blue, like sapphires, that gleamed brightly- they were hanging in clusters, like icicles, from the ceiling but there were also small chunks chipped in the walls and floor. Lighting the room with their brilliance.

But their were also tunnels- about twenty of them- all around along the outer wall and they were familiar to me and I suddenly felt a little blonde looking at them.

They were only to my knee and I could see now they sloped upwards. Where as back in the main tunnels that circled this place, they would slope downwards, leading not to a trap, but to here.

Also, possibly the most relief fulfilling thing about here was the miniature lake sized pool of water that was in the center of this large room.

Luke stood at the base of the waters ledge above the clear- shimmering water and you could see straight through the clean depths of it, to the rocky bottom of the shallow lake. It must be refreshingly cold and I could remember the taste of the sweet water from the water bottle Luke had continually given me- back when he would come when I was asleep.

Then I realized he must have not taken me down here with him and Gina in fear that I was winning crazed and was trying to kill them. And all the same he was still my savior. I was here currently because he was worried now that I was unsafe up there at all- with Sirius and Blake around.

I blink, staring at the shimmering water and then I raise my eyes to his face again. "Thank you." I whisper and then I pulled forward, and since my broken arm was in a sling again I wrapped my remaining one around his neck- standing on my toes so I could reach his tall height.

He hesitantly hugged me back, but as I pressed against his bare chest and my arm felt his ice cold skin through my- _his- _shirt I pulled back frowning.

"You should wrap yourself in a blanket." I say and he shakes his head- pushing that idea way immediately and I watch as he suddenly shoots off again, pacing back and forth on the waters edge.

I stand; watching him.

He looks stressed. His walk is vigorous and he swings around, pivoting on one foot, a slow hiss of warm breath pushing passed his teeth as he does it- over and over again. Each step was a stride and his arms were locked firmly around himself as his face was a picture of anguish and thought.

I opened my mouth to say something, but he beat me to it.

"Aly and Summer? What happened to them?" He asks, still pacing, and looking like he was scared to know the answer. "I only saw them on the screen- Were they buried in the rubble?- I looked for their bodies, I-I would have helped if I could have gotten to them..."

I felt a nip of guilt as I listened to his words- knowing their death was partly my fault. And as the scene of them being taken down brutally by spiders replayed in my mind, I continued to watch him walk, pity swirling into my eyes.

"T-There was no way to help them..." I mumble, my usable arm hanging down at my side and my shoulders slouching slightly- a puff of warm air appearing from my mouth.

His eyes brows knit together slightly, and he accepted my words. Then he asked. "Was it one of the boys? That did it?"

I didn't know what he was getting at, but I shook my head sadly. "No it was mutts."

He stopped then a pained look in his eyes as he then turned his back to me and looked over the water- a hand raising to his hair and clutching it with a shaking hand. With grief or from the cold I was unsure.

"I would have helped them." He murmured, as if he was pleading a case to me. "I was worried I'd make things worse though, I di-didn't want fighting and I didn't want to die or- or so I hide from them. But now I- could have..." His voice broke and I took a step closer and he flinched.

"It isn't your fault." I say and he gives me a strained smile. I close the distance between us and with each step I saw him become tenser and tenser. "You can't save everyone, Luke."

He shrugs, the helplessness in his eyes almost unbearable as he refused to look at me any longer and instead his eyes looked wistfully over at Gina.

I stood beside him uncertainly and I glanced at the sleeping girl also. "Has she woken up since I've arrived?"

A fleeting look of anguish was etched over his grim face and he shook his head sadly. "She has not woken once since I have taken her here."

I looked at her and she didn't seem permanently damaged. In fact she looked like she was professionally taken care of then I blinked and examined my own bandages...

I lifted my face to the boy on my right, who continued to stare at Gina with concern. "Are you a healer? Or whatever? Doctors.. I think they call them in the Capitol."

Those gorgeous tortured eyes of his turned over to me and they seemed even brighter then before as they were filtered slightly by his long ash colored eyelashes suddenly very apparent to me. "My mother is a healer- I've helped her from time to time."

"Then you should know better.." I murmur, walking towards Gina and then delicately leaning forward and picking up one of the blankets. "Then to get hypothermia."

I walk back to him- he shrinks away at first- but then I throw the blanket about his shoulders and situate it so he is covered properly. He doesn't move though just stares down in my face, then suddenly a hand of his lifts and sweeps back a few strands of my hair that have been hanging in my eyes.

"You should wear it- your face has lost color." He says, making to take it off and I frown.

"No." I whisper back, placing both my hands on his tall shoulders- firmly holding it on him. "Let someone take care of you for once. You don't need to suffer."

"But I... do." He replies softly, his eyes dropping away from mine and to the water.

I shake my head and then going by my instinct to both comfort and warm him I wrap my arms around his middle- under the blanket- and press against his cold flesh. I feel him tense in response, but I just rub my own hands up and down his sides- to warm him back to a normal temperature.

"Why?" I whisper. "Why should you suffer? You are the best of us all here. You can not save every one in the Game- at least don't kill yourself in the process. You don't need to suffer."

He hugs me back- clinging to the warmth- and almost silently he says in my ear.

"But if they suffer- I should. They suffered and people still, how would I understand them and the pain? How is it fair?..." Then even more quietly. "I can't feel anything when I'm cold and numb..."

It takes me a few minutes to reply, but when I do it is just scarcely audible. "I know... trust me, I know..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Sorry for typos, and well hoped you liked it. I gave a few more answers and well blah! PLEASE review! I need more motivation I felt the urge to quit this story and well gladly I overcame it. But I don't know... Anyway thanks for reading. -Taryn(:_


	19. Confusing Suspense

Chapter 19- "Confusing Suspense"

* * *

><p>"Kill her... end the pain." The boy whispers running a gentle hand over their back. But they were too busy staring around themselves to even take note to him.<p>

"Why? Maybe she should win." They finally murmur, a slight pleading tone in their voice.

"No." He disagrees, pushing against their shoulder and forcing the already bloodied knife in their hand. "She is beyond that now, she would not want to return after..."

They nodded when his voice failed him, knowing exactly what he refereed to, but all the same they could not do it. They looked at the knife- half wishing someone would just sink it into their own chest and end this.

"Who says _I_ want to return?" They say, the defeat and grief seeping through their tone. "I can't-"

"You will." He snaps, taking them around the wrist and then forcing the knife into the girls chest.

There was a slight moan from her mouth and blood- that was already in a grimy, crusted layer across body- began to flow actively from the wound. Her eyes flashed open only momentarily, but then she fell still. She had been barely there in the first place, they had only ended her misery.

The boy looked at the other, frowning as he retrieved the knife and put it back into their trembling fingers. "Now me." He commands and he closes his eyes, thrusting out his chest- waiting for them to end his life and bring themselves victory.

They looked down at the knife- eyes sad. They looked at the blood running down their body and it was like it was still hot and fresh from before. The bow on their back felt like a thousand pound weight- the same weight of guilt that was on their heart. They did not want to win anymore- how could they go back? What was there going to be left? They had no one to return to, not anymore.

"I'm sorry." They murmur and then with their own eyes closed also, they raise the knife and swiftly cut down- slicing through the boys chest and ending the last remaing tribute's life.

**_…._**

(A few hours before the section above.)

A few hours passed, after I finished coaxing Luke to the pile of blankets so we both weren't freezing to death. We mostly just sat enjoying each others non-murderous company and occasionally looking over at Gina sadly.

It wasn't until I started thinking about having to go back up to those dark tunnel did I remember Luke's lack of glasses.

"Did you break them?" I inquire suddenly and his eyes- that had been staring at his hands- flash up to mine.

"My glasses?" He asks in reply, and I nod.

He gives a small, hint of a smile. "No, I gave them away a while ago."

"Gave them away...?"

He nods, looking sad about this also. "There was this girl tribute- someone stoles hers, left her to wander in the dark- I think she was from District 9. Anyway I handed them to her then ran off." His smile turns down now. "I should have taken her with me though... she died not but two hours after that."

"Oh." I say looking around the cavern. "What do you think I should do?" I ask, dropping my eyes to him. "When I have to go back up, how will I see?"

He pursed his lips- eyes falling to his hands. "I can give you Gina's, and I know which tunnel leads back up to the cornucopia- so you could get weapons if you like."

I blink at him and then give him a small smile. "You planned this out already, haven't you?"

He gave a sheepish shrug, his eyes flickering up to me for only a moment. "I may have given it a thought."

I nod solemnly. "Good, the sooner Blll-are is gone the better."

I earned a strange look at the way I had dragged out that name and nearly said it wrong, but I wasn't questioned out loud.

"I'll get you the glasses and the weapons."I open my mouth to object, but he stands and holds up a hand to silence me. "I'd prefer it is you stayed put just a moment longer. Plus I need to travel a bit to get the glasses."

"You hid them?"

He shrugs. "Sort of."

"Okay, I'll stay." I agree- I would stall the returning to those tunnels any day.

He gives me a look- as if testing that then he turns around, deliberates over which tunnel he takes and then I watch him slip up one. I sit for a minute, listening to the silence- my eyes drawn to the scenery again- and then I looked to Gina.

"Hello." I murmur, and I lift a hand and touch her dark brown curls delicately.

I receive no answer, but I never expected one. I look over her pretty face and then I can't help, but get distracted for the millionth time by the crystals.

I stare at a small gathering of them a foot away, they are the clear glass-like ones and I have an urge to touch it. I resist that though, I'm too lazy to get up and back into the cold.

I laid back slightly and stared at the ceiling and I could vaguely hear the sound of the water, a comforting tinkling, almost like... a wind chime sound. It was so soft though and I strained my ears to hear it.

It wasn't long until I dozed off.

But I woke up before Luke arrived back and rubbing my eyes, yawning I finally pull myself to my feet.

I stood there, my thoughts tired and tumbling slowly. Then something struck me- what if Luke got in trouble with Blake or Sirius?

I shook it off though, not without taking up a similar pace like Luke's though, and I thought about how much smarter he was- how he knew the maze- how quiet he could be.

I paced and paced, back and forth- back and forth. Easily exhausting myself. But I kept staring at the water or the crystals- trying to distract my mind.

Soon my arm crossed over my chest- like him- and I was gnawing on my lip like a worried- _wife _or something.

And when I heard someone rustling around in the tunnels near my left I jumped and held my breath until I saw it was only Luke and I hissed out the air through my teeth.

He looked no different- besides slightly colder- and he carried a spear, a knife, and a pair of glasses in his hands.

Giving me a blinding smile he approaches, first handing me the spear- not my favorite weapon but it'll do- he tucks the knife in his belt and then he holds out the glasses.

I snatch them looking over them for flaws- but besides some scratches they are fine. I lift them to put them on, to see if they still work, but Luke hand shot out and he pushed them away from my face.

"Not yet." He says and I raise an eyebrow. "They- it is too bright down here."

I look around, my eyes lingering on the crystals, and then I nod slowly. "I guess that makes sense..."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No." I whisper, staring at Gina. "Stay with her. And if I die..."

He suddenly smiles- his whole face softening. "Do you really think I'll let that happen? Two... Three times? What's the difference? Saving is my thing."

"Thanks." I say, a ghost of a smile on my face. "But make sure your first priority is to keep yourself safe."

He shrugs, not saying anything, but pointing to a tunnel. "That would be the closest to where they are, I heard them muttering together on the northern side. They don't sound too worried though, be cautious."

I walk towards the tunnel. "I will. Besides.." I start, slipping to my knees next to the tunnel. "I'm the one who can see- and they can't."

He nods encouragingly and I slide into the tunnel- it's small and scraps at my shoulders, I can hardly pull the spear with me..

"Wait!" Luke suddenly cries and I blink- pausing.

"Yes?" I call back.

"Watch out for the vines!"

I felt a shiver. "Vines?"

"The metal throned vines! They trip you, bind you, then gauge in your eyes. They overwhelm you- they are uncut-able." He pauses. "The only time that I've ever seem someone get away was that boy of yours, when Blare... used fire to make it retreat."

"Fire?" I hiss, getting more and more claustrophobic every passing second.

"Don't ask me how he got it. Go now, before they plot something"

He says it, but I have a feeling that it is far, far too late to even hope that is true.

* * *

><p>I walk stealthy through the dark, everything was still around me and my eyes swept every which way, my spear held at the ready.<p>

"I can do this." I whisper, taking another step- then another. But underneath my conscious was yelling back, _'No, no you can't.'_- I told it to shut up.

Instead I listened intently. I listened to Blake, I listened to Sirius. I listened for anything they whispered- every fumbling step they took.

I'm hunting them, I'm stalking- literally. I'm forcing my mind into a murderous state and it is not something I like. It isn't the same thing as my plans- those are strategic, those are resourceful- _this? _This is brutal, this makes my stomach churn and as I listen, I just can't do it.

"But she-"

"I know, I know."

"Like.."

"Mhm. Exactly."

"And the plan?"

"All is well."

"Glasses are-"

"Doesn't matter."

"The others?"

"All is _well_, Sirius."

I didn't understand a word of it, but the smug tone in Blake's voice at the end- had me pausing. How could he say that, when he is blind? When he probably knows I have new allies?

Then I heard something clacking around. I didn't have them in sight, so I didn't know what it was, I instead hung around the corner from where they were sitting- but after I heard that I leaned over slightly to peer at them.

Blake was leaning against the wall while Sirius sat criss-crossed in the middle of the cave. Both of them stared off in the dark, but I felt a slight chill run up my spine as my mind tried to picture killing them.

The clanking came from something in Blake's arms- a bow and a shaft of arrows. His fingers were running along the string- he looked thoughtful.

Then his head snapped up in my direction and I bit down on my cheek- whipped around so I was out of sight, around the corner and pressing my back against the wall. I held my breath- my only usable arm holding tightly onto my spear.

I waited for him to shout- to tell Sirius I was here. Surely he must have heard me- something...

But it never came instead he murmured quietly. "Do your eyes pain you, Sirius?"

"Next to nothing." Sirius replied, but for the first time I noticed his jaw may be clenched some, grinding his teeth maybe.

"Good."

Silence again, I heard nothing but their breathing. _What_ could they be waiting for? For me?

As the minutes dragged on and nothing happened, they made no moves. I knew I would have to do something, I knew the capitol was watching and waiting for me to do something.

But I couldn't do it! I could imagine myself turning around the corner, and thrusting the spear through Blake's chest, watching him draw his last breath. And then Sirius...

But I could not do it! Only imagine it.

"What are you thinking?"

I stopped breathing as Sirius voice, that was slightly nervous, fills the cavern.

"About winning." Blake replies softly and for once his words are not dripping smug and knowing- instead they sound sad, regretting even.

"Are we still...?" Sirius murmurs, his voice sounded strange to me.

Blake sighs. "Of course. I told you, all is well."

"Good." He grunts in return. "It's for the best."

There was a deliberated silence and then Blake whispers. "You know the back up plan. Remember it."

"Are you sure you want that?" Sirius replies and I am just a inch close to stepping around the comer and screaming in frustration for them to tell me just what they are talking about!

"Oh," And there is his cheeky, smugness again. "If I'm sure about just one thing then it is that."

"Seems like you are targeting the wrong one." Sirius spouts and then he says. "He is more dangerous."

Luke?_ Luke? _More dangerous then me! That's ridiculous- they obviously don't hold me in a very high light. Or maybe they just don't know Luke...

All the same, Blake replies in but a growl of a tone. "He is nothing without her."

Then there was silence again. Nothing save for the shift of there feet every few minutes was heard- I don't know what any of us could be waiting for. But I knew I would absolutely need to do something soon.

Something about the way Blake said that though reminded me of his viciousness earlier- when he would talk of Caleb. It was possible that they were referring to Caleb- for I'm sure he is more dangerous then me even though he never shows it, he's is too gentle- but what would the back up plan have to do with him?

Whatever they were plotting though- had me uncertain. Especially where Caleb was concerned. I mean hell... _what_ did Sirius know?

Not that Blake and Caleb were brothers- obviously not. But he knew of Caleb, and thought him dangerous. He knew of the rebels- believed I was one. Probably thought Caleb was one.

"What if she kills me?" Sirius says- cutting off my thoughts.

Blake only remarks with- "Get a few punches in first." Then in a cunning voice, so quiet I strained to hear it... "If you carry out the back up plan- then she is dead either way."

"I know, but if I mess it up-"

"You can not!" Blake hisses.

"But _if_ I do!" Sirius snaps back. "Do you think they-"

"No." Blake says flatly. "_They _can't be trusted."

"Who Blare?" I suddenly say, my voice soft- yet impending threat as I slipped from around the corner and stood before the two blind boys. Their heads snap up to me and I hiss a strained breath through my teeth.

"Hell if you'll ever know." He sneers back- straightening up and loading his bow in seconds.

I throw my spear right around the same time he released the arrow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Sorry for typos, it's shooorrrttt! And sorry but the chapter name REALLY means what it is. I hoped you enjoyed it and aren't cursing at me right now. I had meant to finish up the games here, but next chapter I will. I PROMISE. Thanks for reading. Review! No, don't review- write me **everything** that crossed your mind while reading this! I want to know, really I do. I want to see what direction your thoughts are turning, who you favor- who's your favorite romantic option- everything! Please for me? -Taryn(: _


	20. Back Up Plans, And Deals

Chapter 19- "Back Up Plans, And Deals"

* * *

><p>"Noo!" Sirius boomed, and Blake mouth let out a startled groan.<p>

The arrow had missed me by feet- how could Blake aim in the dark?- but the spear hit him directly in the abdomen. There was a terrible, tearing sound and I watched with wide eyes as his mouth that had dropped open in shock- his green eyes rounder the I've ever seen them. Blood gushed from the spear, his hands shook- his whole body trembled- the bow and arrows clattering to the floor.

It happned almost in like slow motion as he stared at me- his body teetering on his unsteady feet- for then he fell, backwards.

I couldn't breath for a second, not until that ever telling cannon shot echoed around me and my eyes snapped not the horrified face of Blake- but to Sirius.

He was howling in outrage though, hovering around the body. His hands tore slightly at his hair. He let out a furious keening noise, that made me cringe.

"Sirius!" I shout- above his noise and his face snaps to me- twisted in anger.

"Sirius! Listen, he's lied to you- about a lot of things. Please just hear me out now..."

But then he stood, in jerky, rage-like movements. "You listen to me!" He cried and then I have no chance to even move a muscle before he seized me by my upper arm and ripped me towards him.

His vicious, snarling face was within an inch of mine- and it was so ugly, so torn- his hot breath fanning over my face... only increased my fear.

"You listen to _me._" He repeats then... "That boy of yours- Caleb!- that lying, cheating prisoner and rebel! Blake- Yes, I know his real name!- Blake told me everything. From you betraying the rebels to helping Caleb escape his prison from time to time. He told me about your abandoned factory in our District- and how you learned there to use weapons.. by Caleb!"

I was gaping, my mouth literally hit the floor. I couldn't breath for a whole minute, his face no longer terrified me- no not him at all- but his words! That he yelled so loudly...

"Did you eve stop to think... wait? Where did he know how to use this stuff? How was he just so damn smart? To escape the prison, to trick others, to steal food, to-"

"No I didn't!" I suddenly roared, ripping out of his grasp. "Caleb is nothing, but a good person Sirius!"

Sirius gave a harsh bark of laughter. "You wish! Did you know..." His voice was like he was mocking me. "That Blake was trying to help you? Even now?"

I sneered in the dark. "Is that what he told you?"

"No, he told me the plan!" Another pause. "He told me the_ truth._"

I huffed in frustration, he just wasn't getting it... Plus I can not even possibly allow myself to think about how the Capitol is listening to all this... I pray- with every fiber of my being that Caleb is not sot out. Or at least he gets to hide himself first- Fray was with him... right?

"What truth?" I scoffed, and then he grabbed my hand in a gentle hold- tugging my close again.

"That Caleb is not completely honest with you." He whispered, and I chilled at his soft words.

"Caleb wouldn't hide things from m-"

"Think again." Sirius hissed, his hand tightening sightly. "Caleb isn't who he says he is."

"Of course he is!" I snarled. "I've know Caleb for years!"

"Yet, you knew not about a... brother?" He retort and efficiently shut me up. His hand ran lightly up my forearm. "Caleb has no brother, Keera. Never."

That is not true! It cannot be, Blake had-had... well he didn't have Caleb's face- nor the eyes- the hair was way lighter- his body was thicker and shorter type... but- but...

"It's not true." I murmur, though not very strongly.

Sirius looks down at me and then I felt a hand smack across my face. Tears sprang to my eyes as the searing pain of it hit me and I gasped as he then shoved me by the shoulders- sprawling me across the floor.

I looked up at his angry face. "Sirius! He's lying, Caleb is good! They are brothers!" I shout, not caring any more to hide Caleb from the Capitols ears.

He shook his head. "Keera... When you saw them together, did they look the brotherly sort?"

I remembered the only time I had seen the two in the same room... and I recalled that they were bickering, they were glaring, Caleb had given him a black eye...

"That's not the same!" I hiss, and then Sirius kicks me- hard- in the gut.

I squeak, curling around my stomach, as he snarls. "I can't believe I ever wanted to protect someone as stupid as you." Then he reached for his belt, his hand clasped over a knife and my heart was sent into a panic.

My head whipped around looking for a defense. And then they landed on the dropped bow and arrows that lay just a foot away- next to Blake's still body.

I snatched them silently, since he could not see the movement and I forced myself to sit up- as he slowly lowered to his knees- I lifted the bow and then I realized in horror...

I can not use a bow and arrow... not with one arm.

Sirius slammed a fist across the side of my face- and I shouted, falling back again, clutching the bow to my chest.

"No fight?" He teased, and his knife came swishing down through the air- but then clanked against the stone floor, just an inch from my body. He laughed, having seen the terror in my face.

I bit my lip and I stared up at him. Where was the Eric in him? I could not see it anymore...

Then he slapped me so hard across my cheeks I burst into a sob, and my face felt instantly bruised.

"Well!" He exclaimed, and the knife ran swiftly down my side- cutting my shirt.

I clutched to the bow my heart hammering, my face aching and throbbing. But then- thinking fast- or not thinking at all I dropped it and I tore the bandages from my arm- I viciously pulled the sling off and then my arm- screeching against the movement let alone its use I loaded the bow.

The agony of it sent bright spots into my vision, the _pain _of forcing myself to use the arm- the oh, I could not even breath as I let the arrow fly, directly through his chest.

A cry of shock came from him and he dropped the knife, straightening on his knees. His hand clutched the very end of the arrow- the only part sticking out, it was too deep to pull out- but blood came, slowly running down his chest.

When his- those hideous excuses for eyes- looked down at me, I suddenly realized what I've done.

I killed him! Sirius! Eric's brother...

I gave a strangled cry- and tossed the bow aside- my useless, ravaged arm hanging at my side- I clutched his shoulder just as he would have fallen, and it was a great effort to hold his weight up.

"Sirius!" I shout, tears coming to my eyes. "I-I'm so sorry... I-"

Then he smiled, oh so lightly, and somehow managed to lean forward and kiss my cheek before taking a shuttering breath and his lips trembled as he whispered. "This... was the back up plan." Then he died – he fell limp in my arm and he pulled me down with him as I could no longer hold him up.

I stared down into his still, twisted face as a cannon shot echoed around me. What did he mean?

Him dying was the back up plan? He had egged me on to do it... but not until- I froze, my blood running cold.

Not before he told the Capitol about Caleb.

"_She will be dead either way." _Blake had said and true, I would be... the president would not like this.

* * *

><p>I run back to Luke as soon as I can bare moving again, my arm still sending pangs of nerve grinding pain through my body, ever few minutes. I had got up slowly from over Sirius body- picked up to the bow and tossed it over my back.<p>

Thinking about just what would happen to Caleb now... Blake had wanted this anyway. There was no first plan I think- he just wanted to endanger both me and Caleb and he has.

I could not stop crying though, for Sirius, as I walked with my feet dragging. I sobbed. I sobbed almost hysterically- a hand touching the place where his cold lips had touched my cheek.

I killed them, both with my hands with just blood and bitterness. That's all. Nothing planned nothing that would lay the blame of this on someone else.

I guess that is what I do- destroy things and then manipulate it until someone else is to blame.

Like last year when Ceasar had said something about me thinking dangerously, about sending the place around them in shambles. But the sad thing is... I could have. If I wanted to- It could have happened.

My specialty... destroying things.

I sigh sadly as I reach a small tunnel and slipped down it. There was blood covering my body-my limbs- it was cooler now, but it still suffocated me in its own way.

Luke spotted me in seconds shouting my name that I just didn't want to hear. He was sitting over Gina, petting his hair back from her forehead softly.

I came to him and he stood but I shook my head and fell across the blanket, he said something about hearing the two cannon shots, but I closed my eyes- laying on my stomach. I gave way to my tears and he fell silent.

I sobbed into the sleeping bags- and Luke began pacing- waiting patiently as I got lost to the pain.

I fell asleep soon later- exhausted emotionally and my arm having paid a big toll on my body.

I woke up- bandaged- yet sitting in the more or less same place. There was food next to me and Luke was no where to be found. I ate the food- scarfing it down and then I wanted something to drink.

I wondered over to the lakes edge- sleepily- and as I sat on my knees at the ledge I noticed how unbearably bright it was down here.

And I realized I still wore the glasses- I raised a hand to take them off- but then I saw something...

The crystals that have always caught my eyes- that drew me in... they were a strange color now, a gray, smokey black. I narrowed my eyes, suddenly forgetting my thirst, and crawled towards one, that was encrusted in the ground.

I sat above it- staring- and then I took off the glasses, blinked and it was a blue-sapphire one, then I put them back on and it was the blacker one.

They gave off a strange glow, and yet I felt a breathless need to touch it.

Without thinking I lifted a hand and placed it across the crystal.

**_…._**

Fray stared at the men sanding in his doorway- his face going white, his lips pressed firmly together as he stood in the frame, trying to block their view of his house.

The men's faces were tight, professional, and down right brutal to Fray and he gritted his teeth behind those thin lips. "Is there something you need?" He hisses out.

The commander of the men, the biggest most strict looking of them, in the front gives him a look. Holding up an official looking paper, he grunts. "The boy, prisoner- Caleb- he has been spotted near here. We know you hide him for your tribute, give him over peacefully and the president promises you no redemption."

The deal was a sweet one and Fray would be insane not to take it- he opened his mouth though with all intent on refusing it- denying Caleb's existence. He had promised Keera to do everything for the boy and the boy was too... Fray couldn't place an exact word to it- but he could not betray the boy.

"I know no-"

"I'm here." Caleb said, emerging behind Fray and placing an almost brotherly-son like hand onto Fray's shoulder as he pushed him aside. He looked blankly at the commander and offered his wrists for chains- but the man only grasped him by the back of his shirt- ripping Caleb into the hall.

Fray stared helplessly. "Caleb." He hissed, but was shushed by the boy. Who looked like he had no fear- nothing.

"Stay." Caleb says. "Tell her I love her."

Fray flushed in the face- going red- but not from embarrassment, but in anger for the guards that now began shoving the boy down the hall. He watched until they were completely out of sight- his hands shaking unsteadily. He was angry, yet ashamed of his government.

The unfairness of it! How could Caleb do that? But Fray knew Caleb was just protecting him- taking the deal that Fray had decided he wouldn't take. Caleb wasn't the type to take things down with him- no he didn't take anything down, never. He didn't destroy things, he was patient -he changed things.

He would spend a hundred years convincing something to change and be good- rather then spending five minutes to just destroy it and get it out of the way.

Fray sighed sadly and slowly he turned away- closing the door- and then in turning his back from that direction... he was officially turning against his own government.

**_…._**

Luke came back. Mhm. He was looking very sad- pouting.

And as he came over to me- sprawled on my stomach across the blankets again- he sat heavily in front of me. My hands were tangling together- my mangled fingers at odd angles that I found intriguing.

"Did you take off the new bandages I put on you?" Luke asked, sounding confused and odd at that.

I glanced up at him- grinning. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

I raised my hand over my head to prove it and I wriggled it around. His eyebrows knit together.

"How?" He says, scooting closer and pulling me up in the sitting position and taking it into gentle hands- examining it. "It still looks awful! I should have-"

I can't help it, but I laugh.

He looks abhorred by my merriment, snapping his face up to mine, and it only makes the giggling worse. I clasp my free hand over my splitting grin as I lean forward over my crossed legs. Luke has a expression that clearly tells me he thinks I've lost my mind, but as my chest continues to shake with laughter I take my hand from his and grab one of his shoulders.

My now humorously sparked eyes stare up into his wide, wild looking ones. "I-I'm sorry." I hiccup. "Bu-But are you always like this?"

"Like what?" He says, an eyebrow hiking up to his hair line- an odd, concerned look in his face.

"_This!" _I exclaim, waving a hand in his direction- another laugh escaping my mouth. "All this self-hate, sad faced, why-can't-I-just-save-everyone business that y-you have!"

The concern definitely fell away now, only to be replaced with a defiant, defensive look. "Well sorry I'm not cackling like some phyco path. I'll make sure next time someone dies to get right on that." His arms crossed over his chest again, and he lifts his chin a bit stubbornly.

I grin at him, but now that I think about it my head feels a bit light. "Are you in-insinuating I've a head injury?"

"Yes!" He instantly says and I pout for a moment, though the facade only last a moment- before my smile is back in place.

"I don't think I hit my head..." I murmur, letting my shoulders and neck loosen and relax- my head falling forward- waves of my long blonde hair falling over my face, blocking Luke from my vision. I run my usable hand all along my scalp.

"Let me see your pupils." Then his hand grasps me gently by the chin and lifted it to his face. He ducks closer and I bite my lip- to hide my snickering- and I stare in his eyes as they are sweeping over mine with a cool, professional like air about him.

I must say it bugged me quite a bit and my hand- acting on its own accord- grabbed him under his chin, like he was to me.

I saw something dawn on his face and he swatted away my hand. Then he dropped mine and he gave me the most disbelieving look.

"Are you _high_?" He hisses.

I blink, giggle, and then my hand lifts- running through his tussled blonde hair. "High? Were underground, silly." I snort and he cringes, taking my wrist and pulling my hand away from him.

"Your pupils are dilated." He states, looking a little freaked and I rolled my eyes.

Then I throw up a hand in exasperation. "I've no idea what that means!"

He sighs, and runs a hand through his hair frustratedly and I suddenly give him a offended look. "How come you can do that and I can't?"

Luke looks confused at first, but sees my eyes glued on the hand in his hair and he drops it down. "Because it's my hair." He snaps.

I stick out my tongue at him, in response and then I make to stand- but my foot gets tangled in the blanket and I stumble. The room is spinning and the crystals... are _really_ bright. I rip my foot free from the sleeping bag, and it sends me backwards. I land on my bum- with a loud umph- and I catch myself with a hand behind me.

Luke is looking at me with wild eyes and I blink- then burst out in laughter.

"Keeeee-ra!" He says and I toss back my head, just laying across the cold stone, laughing uncontrollably.

He moves to my side and he grabs me by the elbow, trying to lift me up, but I resist, arching against the ground and pulling my weight down as he tries to haul me up.

I stare up at him- grinning, giggling- and he looks worried.

"Why d-don't you just relax!" I call. "Stop worrryyiing!"

"Keera, your freaking me out." He hisses, and I snort.

"And that there i-is your problem, my friend." I mumble and he sighs, dropping me now and my shoulder touches back against the cold ground- I squeal.

"What did he do to you?" Luke asks, as I lay at his feet- his lips seem abnormally big to me down here.

"Who do?" I ask curiously.

He looks at me oddly. "Sirius.. what did Sirius do to you?"

I pucker up my lips- staring at his as they move. I strain to hear him and- Sirius?... I can't, I vaguely recall that name an-and blue eyes...

"S-S-Sssiirrius." I sing, twirling a strand on my hair, my eye hiking to the ceiling and staring at the overly bright crystals. "I think your asking the wrong person."

"Huh?"

I look back to him and his silly-_silly_ face. I give a big. "Ha!" And then I sit up, snatching him by the ankle and trying to unsuccessfully pull him down.

He gives me an unamused look, but I'm determined- I stand and then I throw my arms around his neck pressing my chest to his and I force him back. He was surprised, his feet slipped under my weight and the way I pushed against him. He fell back now, but grabbed my waist- giving a startled yelp- as we fell.

I broke out into a new round of hysterical laughter, sprawled across his form as he groaned- having smacked against the ground and taking both of our falls.

I reached up a hand- while he was rubbing at his side wincing and I ran it through his hair quickly, smiling widely as I did. "See, I can too."

He looked down at me his eyes, glaring. "Keera- I swear to..."

"Swearing's bad-" My eyebrows knit together though as I suddenly couldn't recall this boys name. "_You_!" I finally conclude.

He looks slightly confused, but then he takes me by the shoulder and lifts us both into the sitting position.

"You touched them, didn't you?" He asks, slowly- drawing out his words and I blink at him, pleasantly smiling. His eyes are such a curious icy blue-green.

"Touch what?" I murmur, after a minute and he sighs- I giggle at his frown and I touch my fingers briefly to his chin, only to have them swatted away.

"The crystals!" He hisses and then I recall earlier when I had touched one.

"Oh!" I call in glee. "The shiny things, I love them- I wish I could keep one."

"No." Luke says looking sad. "The crystals are drugged Keera!"

I blink staring into his morphed face- then I toss back my head and laugh. "You are like- like-" I never finished the sentence, too lost into my bubbly mind.

He takes me by the armpit and I allow him to drag me- though I did flail around a bit- to the lake. His face is smoothed over with a pressing concern, yet professionalism again.

I bite my lip when we stop at the waters edge and I see my discarded glasses. "Ohhh! Give me those!" I say needily and he sits next to me- on a knee- takes them and tosses them at me.

I gather them up in my fingers and I grin at the things. "You know I wonder how th-they really work..."

"Keera..." The boy says slowly and I snap my eyes to his. "Hold your breath."

I raise an eyebrow and then suddenly he's grabbed me by the shoulder and is forcing me towards the pool.

I squeal- and thrash, but then he shoves me into the water. Forcing my head under.

**_…._**

He wasn't angry. Nope- President Snow wasn't angry at all- not yet anyway. Because if everything went as planned then... well then he would be having himself a party.

"The boy has arrived, Mr. President." Came a collective female voice from the doorway of his office.

Snow, who was standing- leaning against the front of his big, glossy desk- nodded, staring at her. "Send him in." He says, calmly, his voice cunning and bordering on humor... this could be almost as much fun as the Games have been.

Though not angry- he was still a little agitated that he had not know this until now, but it was minor offense at the moment. An irritation better dealt with later on.

There were footsteps and then two large men pushed a younger boy through his door. He didn't look angry, he didn't look like he'd cry, - nor did he have that defiant, hating look in his eyes that most prisoners have when looking upon the president.

Instead the boy- Caleb- he looked like he was waiting patiently. He looked like he was willing to talk to Snow, instead of spit in his face- yelling insults- and trying to attack him like those harsh, unforgiving prisoners.

President Snow can't say he wasn't sparked with a slight curiosity at that. For not only did he own this boy- but he also owned the girl he loved, surely wouldn't he be angry or at least begging on his knees?

No fear was in his face either- so that defiantly ruled out that was the reason why he wasn't panicked.

Once Caleb was placed in an arm chair across him though- the door shut firmly and the guards stone faced standing stationary on either side of him- did Snow speak.

His voice was almost kind, and oh so convincing. "I have a deal for you, Caleb... and I greatly suggest you listen carefully..."

_**…..**_

I didn't hold my breath like he suggested and how stupid was that!

I jerked around wildly in the freezing water. Gods I felt like my insides would ice over, my lungs refused to expand and when they did I gulped down a mouthful of choking- cold- intoxicating sweet water.

My eyes seared as I left them open- splashing around I could barely make out the blur of pale color that was Luke, on the surface. My hands clawed at his finger on my shoulders but oh gods! It was so cold and so numbing and- and- my arm began throbbing again.

My head began racing again and- and Gods!

I screamed under the water- using any air that I may have had and I repeatedly thrust myself upwards.

Then, he pulled me back up.

I gasped in air- my head instantly light- and the dried blood all over my body was not running across it, dripping onto the stone.

He released me and I fell onto the ground, on my hands and knees- my head hanging down- my hair dripping wet as I continued to draw in deep breaths. My chest rose and fell heavily and Luke was silent as he sat there staring at me.

"Sorry- it was needed." He says and I snap up my face- not angrily- no but the tear were back, running down my face.

"Caleb- they will kill him!" I shriek.

"Who?" Luke inquires looking concerned again and I felt a fear that he might think I'm still delusional and duck me under longer.

I backed away slightly- sitting down normally. "Caleb- he is a friend of mine, the Capitol..." My voice broke and then I suddenly wanted to be pushed under again- to be numb to die, like he would... If he died then why would I want to return?

"I don't know how that would-" Luke began and then I pounced at him- clutching his shoulders and my face right next to his.

"You should win Luke." I say breathlessly.

He looks stunned for a minute and he pushes me back, his face pondering.

"How, Keera?" He whispers. "I will not stand and watch you kill yourself. And I will never kill you or Gina. I can not win- I would feel to much guilt. My mother-" His own voice broke and he shook his head looking down at his hands and I snatched one of them.

"Your mother probably wants her son back!" I insist.

He shakes his head more strongly. "No, not if she will look at him and think of those people he could have saved and didn't. She is a healer at heart- she would not look at me if I was a killer."

I sigh, biting my lip- but I do not drop this idea, instead I have a plan forming in my mind in seconds.

I look at the knife in his belt and I snatch it, before he could react and I press it to my throat.

Blood instantly falls down my chest and Luke gives a cry of shock as he dives forward to grab it away before I do too much damage.

I pull out of his way and I hiss as the wound stings in the cold air. The blood is so warm and so sickly smelling.

I force myself to drag it now- with enough pressure against my neck to cut- and I deepened the wound slowly with the tip as I began to pull it acros-

"No! Keera-"

_**…..**_

"I can not accept that deal, Mr. Snow." Caleb says, slowly- yet in an almost polite way.

The President is a little shocked at first- his eye brows knitting together and his hands clasped together in front of him tighten slightly. "And why not?" He snaps.

Caleb gives him a strained, yet soft and earnest smile. "Not unless she agrees... she is in the deal too, Mr. Snow. And I would like to give her a voice and choice in this also." There was a pause and Mr. Snow, began nodding- understanding now, yet was still irritated by his... well the behavior he had!

Then Caleb added.

"I know it is very generous of you.." He starts, leaning forward slightly- but not in any intent to threaten, no.. only curiosity was in his voice. "And I know I should not question it, because it is very kind of you- considering who I am, what my parents have done, my brother- well why? Why do you offer me- _us_- this?"

President Snow narrowed his eyes some. He had not expected a boy like this, he had thought the young one would be on his knees kissing his feet for having offered him such a thing. But no- the boy continues to surprise him with his maturity and calmness... and well just plain intelligence.

He did not even expect Keera- who was an impatient, impulsive, and naïve girl- to act like this.

He thought about the answer before he responded, but when he did his voice was even and- for once he felt like he was looking into a face of an equal- of a sort- someone who had the potential of besting him.

_**…..**_

"Keera, no!" Luke shouts and he tears the knife away from my throat just before I could rip the tip of the blade across my air pipe.

Blood still gushed from the damaged I had managed to do and I raised a hand to just cause more- but after throwing the knife across the cavern- Luke ducked forward and grabbed both my hand in one of his and he began franticly working on my neck.

I trashed and I tried to whip it around- to damage it- but I slowly felt drained as I felt the blood fall from my face and I was heading towards a worse state.

Luke though was a skilled healer and as soon as I could no longer fight he was up running for the supplies and he came back with bandages and water and he began- very sloppily though- to crossing things over the wound.

He was more confident after that, more determined I think and he suddenly ripped me up in the standing position- I stumbled, but he pushed me down on the blankets. I sank to my knees and I found myself distracted by those crystals above Gina again.

Then Luke was back, holding the bloodied knife and whispering. "Kill her... end the pain."

He ran a gentle hand over my back and I shivered as the cold air got to me- and my wet attire. I didn't look at him- I hardly heard him- I was still captured by the crystals beauty.

But slowly I muster it in me, to murmur. "Why? Maybe she should win." There was a slight pleading tone in my voice.

"No." He disagrees, pushing against my shoulder and forcing the already bloodied knife- my blood- back into my hands. He must trust me too much... "She is beyond that now, she would not want to return after..."

Memories of those bats were fluttering in my mind and I sighed. But all the same I could not do it. As I looked down at the knife- I sat there half wishing someone would just sink it into my chest and end this. Like I failed to minutes before.

"Who says _I_ want to return?" I hiss, the defeat and grief seeping through my tone. "I can't-"

"You will." Luke snaps, taking me around the wrist and then forcing the knife into the girls chest.

There was a slight moan from her mouth and blood- that was already in a grimy, crusted layer across body- began to flow actively from the wound. Her eyes flashed open only momentarily, but then she fell still. She had been barely there in the first place, they had only ended her misery.

Luke peered down at me, frowning as he retrieved the knife and put it back into my trembling fingers. "Now me." He commands and he closes his eyes, thrusting out his chest- waiting for me to end his life and bring myself victory.

But I stared at the knife- my eyes sad. The blood running down my body felt suddenly like it was still hot and fresh from before- from Sirius. Thinking of him the bow still on my back felt like a thousand pound weight- the same weight of guilt that was on my heart.

I did not want to win anymore- how could I go back? After killing Sirius/ What was there going to be left? I had no one to return to, not anymore. Caleb was probably dead already- my heart ached at that. And I no longer had Sirius, no, I'll have his mother who will hate me.

The kids are lost to me- I can not even hope for them. I did not want to win, but I had no choice- I know Luke didn't want to continue on, I hated to think that I would cause yet one more person pain by sending him home to his mother- who will hate him for letting me kill myself.

I take a shuddering breath and murmur. "I'm sorry." Then closing my eyes too, I raise the knife and swiftly cut down- slicing through Luke's chest and ending the last remaing tribute's life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **I love you guys, seriously. I would have never finshed this without you- Oh and one more chapter! That's all. Hope you guys have enjoyed the story. Seems we've got a lot of Caleb and Keera lovers too! Anyway review! Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. -Taryn(:_


	21. The Deal

Chapter 21- "The Deal"

* * *

><p>(Caleb's POV)<p>

She won. She won... Of course she won! It's my Keera, she would win anything.

But I still couldn't pry my fingers off the arm of the chair I sat in, my eyes glued on her- covered in blood, dripping wet, and tears running down her face. I wished more then anything I could take her into my arms and wipe those tears away..

"Ahem."

I blink, then my eyes turn to the man standing at my side- President Snow.

My minds falls back into the right set- I am not thinking of her pain anymore. I am thinking of well... everything else.

The deal was an easy one- something I should accept. But I cannot. Not until I see Keera.

I don't know what she could possibly want now- after going through hell like that. With Blake.. my brother... she could hate me for bringing all this down on her. Hell if she never wanted to see me again-

My heart skipped a beat, but I showed nothing on my face as I stared evenly at the president who seemed to be searching for my weakness.

But he already had it.

Just failed to realize it.

And I wasn't going to help him figure that out, but- I couldn't- I won't-

"Don't you think it is best to accept what I offer now?" Snow murmurs, a threat underlying his tone.

Yes, yes I do. I would like to. But no I cant- "Not until I see her."

"She will need to heal first." The president says impatiently. "That could take weeks."

"I can wait." I say in reply, raising an delicate eyebrow- "As long as that is allowed."

"If it wasn't would you take the deal now?" Snow inquired.

I paused, running it through my mind multiple times. There were so many terrible loopholes that I could pick out- that I'm betting he was thinking I didn't notice. But my other option was to die and though I wasn't worried... I didn't want to leave Keera all alone.

"I can't choose anything without her, sir." I murmur, finally.

He exchanged looks with the guards and then his eyes dropped back to me- they are critical and disbelieving- and even so, insulting.

"You let the girl make your decisions?" He questions, his tone clearly implying a lack in my intelligence.

I stare evenly at him- for a long while actually, before asking. "You have no wife, don't you Mr. President?" Of course he doesn't- I know that, I was his servant once. For those woman he took. "You cannot understand."

His big lips pucker slightly with irritation and his voice drops dangerously- as does his face, snarling in mine. "She is a stupid girl, boy. What _I _understand is that woman can have smarts- but this one? The one you oh so rely on... she is nothing but an unstable piece of work. Easily broken and completely destructive in her own downfall- you will let _this_ girl make a choice depending on you life?"

It took me one second to answer. "Yes."

**_…._**

(Fifteen days after the section above. And back to Keera.)

I love Fray- have I ever truly thought about that?

For when he came to me, while I was healing and hugged me- whispering in my ear that Caleb was in fact still alive.. I would have given him anything. I still would- I showered him in tears and hugs. Still didn't seem enough though- for the mountain of relief he gave me, whereas the Capitol workers had not even bothered to tell me what time of year it is.

And now today- I get to see him.

Granted it is in the presence of guards and in the President's office. But I will get to see him, not sick and having been stabbed, I will get to see him- and that's all I have on my mind.

I fist my shirt with one of my hands though as two Peacekeepers led me through the President's mansion. It is so vast- and I, so dwarfed in comparison. It is unknown how many eyes watched me, it is unsettling but I try my best to hide it behind my mask of a face.

Though I'm afraid a little of my anxiousness was peeking through.

"Alright, Keera?" A petite, professional looking woman that stood outside of a large set of doors- that no doubt led to Snow's office- asked me.

I look to her expressionlessly. "Fine." I say, softly.

She sweeps her eyes over my form- that just two weeks ago had been terribly mangled. And now it is just as flawless as before.

I don't like it much, the whole let's-erase-every-flaw thing. I have not one scar from the bats, or from Blake. And my arm?

They said it was a miracle they could salvage it. (Though it is still in a sling around my neck at the moment.) They said if the nerve tissue had completely desolated then I would have not been able to keep it. They said that me continuing to feel pain for days after the cave in was the price I paid for keeping my arm.

It was almost not worth it- though this, the whole of the Game... that was hardly worth it too. If this will be the last time I see Caleb- if this was just a cruel trick, or if they had only meant for me watch them kill him... well then the Game was a complete waste of time.

She took me gently by the shoulder and I resisted flinching away as she swept me forward and opened the door, pushing me inside.

Once I was inside I blinked- as there was bright sunlight spilling into the fancy office from a large window across the room. But when I lifted my head and I heard the doors close behind me, the guards hanging in my shadow, I first saw President Snow.

It is the first time I've been in a face to face meeting with this man. Though I had the feeling this is not the first time he has had to deal with me.

Next to him, in a chair- surrounded by guards- was Caleb.

His eyes were on me, but they looked scared and suddenly anxious.

Snow looked down at him strangely and as I took another slow- breathless- step in the room, Caleb stood.

"Hey." He whispers- and I heard it only because the room was silent and tense.

I'm across the room in seconds- before anyone could move a muscle- and my arm is thrown around his neck, my body crashing against his. I squeeze him tightly in an embrace.

He laughs wheezily, hugging me back and I have to bite my lip to hold back any water works.

But then a hand grabs me by the elbow and tries to pull me away from him- I whip my head around to them my face twisted viciously and my hand against his back clutches tightly to his shirt, refusing to let go.

The guard looks to the president cautiously, but Snow is looking at Caleb- a calculating look on his face.

He tries to pull me back again, but Caleb drops his lips to my ear and rushes out. "No fighting. Just listen."

I paused and I look up at his hazel eyes that were so calm- I couldn't help but feel a little more settled by them. He releases his arms that were wrapped around me and I allow my hand to fall from his back- but I can't tear my eyes from his as the guards pull me back at least at a five foot distance from him.

"Now that we finally have you among us, Keera." The only reason I could stand turning my face away from Caleb's was because it bugged me how casually Snow had said my name- as if we were old friends. "Is because I have an offering for the two of you."

"An offering?" I retort, looking over to Caleb- and he nodded his head, but there was a kind of warning in his eyes I didn't understand.

The president smiles, leaning closer to me and I look over him with hard eyes- he _was_ the one who has put me through the Games.

"You know very well what your friend, Caleb, is. A prisoner." He paused giving Caleb another curious look. "And nothing can change that. Not even I can change his status."

I frown, but I waited- like Caleb told me. "What does the offering give me?"

"It will give you no punishment for having broken multiple laws, from socializing with both Caleb and ex-prisoner Blake, as also associating and compromising with a group of known rebels..."

"The catch?" I murmur, when his voice trailed off.

His voice was softer, and his face was more cunning now as he answers. "That you will not do it again."

Not do it again? What? The socializing? The rebels?

"What does that entitle?" I ask, though hesitantly.

"It entitles that you will not contact the rebels- nor will Caleb. It means we will send him back to District 8 in the prison- as well as you to your victor house. And you must promise not to make any show of Caleb. We want you to deny anything about him to the viewers and the district people, who had caught Sirius's words- deny his existence and truth of the story. Blare was an eager- yet delusional- tribute and he brought his minds craziness to you and Sirius."

I soaked that in and I glanced at Caleb who was looking patient- waiting for me to say something- but then Snow continued to add.

"Deny his existence- and he will continue to. But if you don't... if you ever raise one word against the Capitol. We may not be allowed to kill you, with your victor status.. but it is his throat that we can slit, Keera. Choose carefully- this is the only deal I offer."

I stare cross the room at Caleb- longing to touch him- I gnaw on my lip and he looks right back at me, wistfully.

"What do I-"

"Do what you want." Caleb immediately answers.

"I want you..." I say before I can hold it back- I resist the blush that crawls up the back of my neck.

Caleb smiles- his face softening and his eyes have a sudden brightness. His hand stirs at his side and I had the feeling he wanted to touch my face. "Then take the deal." He murmurs, softly – though there is a slight fear and stress in that, in a worry that I may be leaning away from the idea.

But I wasn't. I might not have been able to keep my mouth shut when the rebels kept Caleb away from me- but Snow was smarter then they were- because in this deal I do have him. In the district, he could come to me like he used to, sneaking around.

"I accept." I say, strongly- turning to look at the President. "I'll take your deal."

Snow smiled- looking very pleased with himself or my decision I don't know. Then he steps forward- place a hand on my shoulder, then Caleb's and pushes us together.

"Good. You will leave as soon as possible, we will have the screening this evening and have you guys gone on the train by tonight."

I look at Caleb- as the doors open and I recognize my stylist Marvin who is looking grim- I clutch one of his hands but he is not looking at me. His eyes are still calm but there is something there- something building- and he is staring at Snow.

Snow looks between us happily, and then grins at Marvin. "Ahh... come to prepare her. Yes, yes." He looks to Caleb. "Tell your darling, goodbye. You will not see her until later tonight."

Caleb nods stiffly, and he still won't look at me, even as my fingers crush around his in a painful grip. He only shuffles forward, his eyes staring at the wall behind me as his arm wraps around me- with a reassuring squeeze, he then kisses my forehead, just before Marvin takes my arm.

I'm pulled away from him- but I can't turn away- I stare at him worriedly and slowly as I'm just out the door his eyes look up at mine.

They are so full of tenderness and fear- I do not know which one made my heart hammer the hardest against my chest.

* * *

><p>After a painful interview with Caesar with me repeatedly saying I had been so lost to myself out In that arena I started babbling about this boy named Caleb that Blare made up- I was finally allowed to see Caleb again. And this time not surrounded by people.<p>

As soon as Fray and Pippa put me on the train and I walked into the compartment- Caleb stood in the doorway. This time it was him who closed the distance between us in a flash- throwing his arms around me.

But then he pulled back cradled my face with his hands and pressed his lips to mine.

This wasn't like the times before- those kisses were soft and sweet- this one was a completely different ball park. His lips moved against mine demandingly, passionately. It took my breath away- but made my heart beat faster. His lips so warm- so reassuring.

"Don't ever leave me." He whispers against my lips- his eyes staring into mine as he pulls back only a slight distance- his finger caressing my cheek. "I _need_ you, to keep the deal... to want to... do a-anything."

I don't blush this time- but I take in a slow, frightened breath... remembering how it felt to think he was dead. My heart swells slightly and my throat feels tight with emotion and I raise my hand and press his more firmly against my cheek.

"I won't leave. Where would I go?" I murmur, pressing a quick kiss to his mouth and then adding. "I can would never go back to the Game... I intend to keep the deal... _you _can't leave me."

"Never!" He instantly replies and ducks close- pressing a kiss to my lips, then my cheek, and then he wraps his arms around my body pulling me into a crushing, yet strangely safe feeling, hug.

And as I stand there in his arms- all I can think about is the years we'll get to spend together...

"I love you." I whisper in his ears and I can just feel him grin- I reddened- and I know we both know this is the first time I have said it- at least to him.

Then we are ushered down the train and separated for the night- but only this one last night- for I know once we are back in the District and literally free... we will spend ever last second together.. until the day we die.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **I know... I know such a cheezy end! And short too. But if you review this chapter then, continue to the next one... I'll tell you a secret. -Taryn(:_


	22. AN! The Secret!

_**There is a third installment! **_

_**A/N: **I will be posting a the third and final story in my Weaponless series! It's title will be 'Hopeless' and can be found on my profile whenever it may be posted. Please though, I ask you to review this story if you have read it and haven't already- before you move on to the next story. I would really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy to next one! _

_(If you have any reason to object to it, personal message me. Thank you.) -Taryn(: _


End file.
